Le dormeur
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: (Nouveau résumé) Allez, Cook. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici. Moi c'est l'alcool, et toi? Explique-moi ce que tu fous dans cette cuisine, accroupi devant cet autel. Death fic... ou pas.
1. Apprends-moi

**Bonjour bonjour ! Bienvenue dans cette fic ! Cette fois ce n'est pas un UA, nous sommes bien dans le monde de One Piece. Comme on ne peut mettre que deux genres dans le résumé, et qu'ici ce n'est pas suffisant pour décrire cette histoire, je vous les mets tous maintenant :**

 **Romance, friendship, drama, humor, Hurt/comfort.**

 **Voilà. Comme ça c'est plus clair. Pour ce qui est de la suite :**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages sont à Oda-chi, il n'y a que cette très mauvaise idée qui m'appartient.**

 **Rating : T, mais ça changera en fonction des chapitres.**

 **Il y aura du Yaoi, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, alors je demanderai aux homophobes de passer leurs chemins (et s'il y en a qui lisent ces lignes, laissez moi vous demander ce que vous foutez sur une fic qui est notée « Romance, Zoro/Sanji »)**

 **Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _T'es-tu déjà demandé... ce qui se passait après la mort ?_

 _Oui je sais, c'est un terme bien obscure..._

 _Pourtant je suis sûr que tu as toujours eu des doutes sur ce mot. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui nous attend dans la mort, le plus profond des sommeils._

 _Enfin... excepté les dormeurs..._

Le dormeur

Chapitre 1 : Apprends-moi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Shitty-cook ?

Le blond tourne la tête vers moi et hausse un sourcil. Il ne semble pas comprendre ma question.

J'étais entré dans la cuisine du Sunny, à la recherche d'une bouteille de saké, comme d'habitude. Je l'ai aperçu alors que je me dirigeais vers le frigo. Il ne faisait rien de spécial, il était juste là, assis en tailleur sur le sol, devant l'autel funéraire installé contre le mur. Il fixait la photo qui y trônait, le regard vide. Et quand je lui ai parlé, j'ai eu l'impression que je l'avais tiré d'une sorte de rêve profond.

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, je fais un pas en avant et repose plus clairement ma question.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je sais pas. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Disons que je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? J'ai plus le droit d'aller où je veux maintenant ?

-Cook.

-Quoi?

-Tu es mort.

-...

-...

-Ca va pas besoin de me menacer, si tu veux te battre on peut aller régler ça dehors.

-T'es vraiment pas très futé. Pourtant quand je suis arrivé t'étais en train de regarder la photo de l'autel non ? Il y a quelqu'un dessus, ça ne te dis rien ?

-Ben oui c'est moi et alors ?

-Sourcil, tu es mort.

Le cook me regarde avec un air étonné, puis il repose ses yeux sur la photo. Elle représente un homme blond avec des sourcils en spirale aux extrémités. Il porte une simple chemise jaune et un pantalon noir, et il sourit.

-Je te pose une dernière fois la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il hésite, visiblement troublé.

-Euh... je sais... pas...

Je soupire et m'apprête à partir, mais le blond m'arrête.

-Oi Marimo... Je suis... vraiment mort ?

Je fixe pendant quelques instants ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension, puis je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi, sans un mot.

Etrange... c'est pourtant pas mon genre d'avoir des hallucinations.

Ouais. Ça fait bizarre d'y penser, et c'est presque impossible de l'accepter, mais cela fait maintenant un mois que l'équipage du Chapeau de paille navigue sans son cuisinier.

Il est parti.

Loin.

Dans un endroit où personne ne peut aller le chercher, et ce pour toujours.

Le cook est parti.

Le cook s'est éteint.

Le cook est mort.

Mort... s'il était possible de détester un mot, je crois que pour ma part ce serait celui-là. Car à partir d'un certain moment, il n'a plus rien d'un simple mot. Il devient source de choses plus sinistres les unes que les autres.

Je bois ma bouteille sur le pont puis je retourne m'entraîner dans la vigie. En passant devant mes compagnons qui s'occupent comme ils peuvent sous le soleil, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Tout semble aller pour le mieux, comme au bon vieux temps. On s'était promis de ne pas se laisser abattre, et tout le monde semble faire de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse, mais cette joie que nous avons reconstruite paraît trop superficielle à mon goût. Finalement, même si rien n'a changé, tout est différent.

Plus personne pour nous préparer trois repas cinq étoiles chaque jour et toujours pile à l'heure, plus personne pour aider et gâter les femmes du bateau en criant comme un attardé et en se dandinant aussi gracieusement qu'une anguille, plus personne pour remettre notre capitaine en place quand il s'attaque aux réserves, plus personne pour nous répondre quand on exprime notre envie de manger ou de boire, plus personne sur qui me défouler convenablement quand je suis de mauvais poil, plus personne avec qui partager des heures et des heures d'insultes et de critiques.

Plus personne pour porter avec fierté le nom de Sanji la Jambe Noire, le cuisinier de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille...

Je soupir et monte dans la vigie. Je m'assieds sur le banc et regarde mes précieuses altères.

Je me surmène beaucoup au niveau des entraînements ces temps-ci. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'ai quelques hallucinations. Je vais juste en faire un peu moins aujourd'hui et ça devrait me passer...

Je choisis donc des altères moins lourdes que d'habitude et recommence mes entraînements quotidiens. Mais malgré ma grande concentration, je ne peux me sortir le blond de la tête.

Crétin de sourcil en vrille...

* * *

Le soir venu, la voix de Nami me sort de ma « bulle » et je descends dans un grognement. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où le repas doit certainement déjà être servi.

Depuis le départ du cook, les filles du bateau se partagent les rôles pour la cuisine. Pour Luffy, il est apparemment trop tôt pour recruter un nouveau cuisinier, et nous devons donc nous débrouiller pour manger à notre faim et plus ou moins convenablement.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la pièce en dernier, comme d'habitude. Chacun est assis à table, discutant et protégeant son assiette comme il le peut: je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de préciser pourquoi. Le volume est déjà assez élevé et les plats, bien que petits et peu nombreux, volent à travers la salle.

Mais tout ceci ne retient qu'une seconde de mon attention. Mon regard est directement attiré par un homme blond debout au fond de la pièce. Il m'aperçoit et s'avance de quelques pas.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il... j'ai déjà vu cette scène des millions de fois, et pourtant elle me semble extrêmement différente et...

-Fausse ?

Robin tourne la tête vers moi, surprise. Elle m'observe quelques secondes puis recommence à discuter avec les autres. Le cook reprend.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Sérieusement c'est quoi ce bin's ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Nami-san qui a fait à manger ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait comme si j'étais pas là ?

Je soupire.

-Cook, je te l'ai déjà dit, t'as rien à faire ici. Barre-toi.

Cette fois, tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Un silence de mort tombe dans la pièce. La mine de certains devient grave, tandis que d'autres affichent un air surpris. C'est Usopp qui intervient en premier.

-Euh... Zoro ? A qui tu parles ?

-Zoro, je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé Sanji, reprend Chopper, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter son autel...

Je regarde mes compagnons, puis le cook qui ne comprend décidément rien, et je m'assieds finalement à la table avec un grognement pour toute réponse.

Le cook nous observe pendant tout le repas. Curieusement, il ne tente pas de participer, il se contente juste de s'appuyer contre la cuisinière et de nous regarder. Je l'ignore tout au long de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que chacun regagne son activité ou son lit. Je me retrouve vite seul dans la cuisine, avec une montagne de vaisselle à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Dire que le cook devait souvent en faire le triple.

-Marimo.

Je ne réponds pas à la voix du blond et continue à frotter. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de communiquer correctement avec une hallucination.

-Marimo !

Toujours pas de réaction de ma part.

-Oi ! Réponds-moi, abruti !

Alors là, une hallucination qui m'insulte, du jamais vu. Je me retourne et fixe froidement le cook, agacé.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Je sais pas.

Je hausse les sourcils, et commence à me demander si c'est possible que cette version du cook soit aussi stupide que l'originale. Je relève.

-De quoi tu sais pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ben je sais pas ! Je suis complètement paumé !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi ?!

-Je sais pas justement !

-Tch, t'es vraiment...

Je m'arrête. Je suis ridicule.

-Bon... soupiré-je. C'est bon, je ne vais pas non-plus perdre mon temps à me disputer avec une hallucination.

-Une hallucination ? T'as des hallucinations toi ?

-Mais t'es limite pire que l'original ! C'est toi l'hallucination imbécile !

-Hein ?! C'est quoi cette insulte pourrie ?

-C'est pas une insulte, crétin.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je suis là devant toi, non ?!

-COOK, TU ES MORT !

Je me surprends moi-même à crier. Un lourd silence s'installe dans la cuisine. Le sourcil en vrille me dévisage avec des yeux graves. Je soupire et retourne à ma vaisselle, toujours sans un mot.

Après quelques secondes, sa voix, moins assurée que la précédente, s'élève à nouveau

-Pourtant... Je suis bel et bien là...

-...

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination. J'existe vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Est-ce que tu peux réellement le prouver ?

Shitty-cook reprend un peu d'assurance et s'avance vers la cuisinière.

-Evidemment, regarde !

Il avance sa main et prend un couteau à côté de moi. Mais contre son attente, sa main ne le touche pas. Elle lui passe à travers, pendant que celui-ci reste immobile.

-Quoi ?

Il réessaie. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis une troisième, puis sur d'autres objets, mais en vain. Il traverse tout ce qu'il tente de toucher.

Je l'observe s'énerver, perplexe.

-Alors ?

-Je...

-Tu ne peux pas toucher les objets.

-...

-Les autres ne te voient pas.

-...

-Les autres ne t'entendent pas.

-...

-Tu n'existes que dans ma tête.

-Non c'est faux !

-Alors prouve-le moi.

-Je... je ne peux pas.

-Tu n'es qu'une hallucination.

-Non !

Je l'ignore et je me retourne pour continuer la vaisselle.

-Oi, tu frottes beaucoup trop fort, tu risques de les casser, intervient le blond.

-Arrête de me parler, rétorqué-je peut-être un peu froidement.

Le cook semble s'en vexer. Il lève la jambe et me l'envoie dans la tête comme à son habitude, mais la jambe me traverse et ne me blesse pas le moins du monde.

Néanmoins, un sensation de froideur et de présence me parcourt le corps lorsque son pied passe à travers ma tête. Je frissonne. Le cook jure. C'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant.

Je décide de ne pas relever et je termine ma tâche. Soudain, je ne sens plus de présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne et constate que le cook est parti.

Attendez... sa présence ?

Oui. Apparemment il a fallu qu'il parte pour que je me rende compte que je sentais sa présence comme celle de n'importe quel être. Bizarre...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je range ma dernière assiette et me dirige vers l'autel funéraire qui trône contre le mur du fond. Je l'observe dans un profond silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais encore ? Shitty-cook...

* * *

Je finis enfin par sortir de cette fichue cuisine, vers les 23h30. Tout le monde doit être en train de dormir, excepté Usopp et Franky peut-être. Je descends les escaliers et marche en direction de la vigie. Et soudain, je le vois.

Il est là, accoudé à la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je soupire et je m'approche. Je m'appuie à mon tour et commence à observer le large.

-C'est rare de te voir sans cigarette, dis-je.

-Je peux pas les toucher, me répond-t-il, le visage neutre.

Un silence retombe, bercé par le seul bruit des vagues. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle à quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, pourtant j'avoue que la présence du cook est plutôt perturbante. Pour des raisons que je ne connais pas moi même, je tente un nouveau sujet.

-C'est dommage, il fait trop noir pour voir correctement l'océan.

-Comment est-ce que je suis mort ?

Je le regarde d'un air surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir apporté un cocktail à Nami-san alors qu'elle regardait le large. Après c'est le trou noir.

-...

-Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi je suis revenu alors que j'étais censé reposer pour l'éternité.

-Arrête de parler comme ça...

-J'ai envie de fumer...

Un silence marque la fin de sa phrase. Je le regarde observer les vagues de ses yeux assombris. Il reprend dans le calme le plus total.

-Qu'est ce que je suis ?

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne saurais pas répondre.

-Je ne sais rien. Je sais que j'existe, mais je ne peux même pas me le prouver à moi-même. Je suis peut-être un fantôme ou simplement un esprit, mais dans ce cas je ne vois aucune raison de ma présence parmi les vivants.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir ? Pourquoi toi ?

-Je sais pas.

Il me fixe pendant quelques instants puis se retourne devant la mer.

-Le nouveau monde est bien étrange... Il s'y passe beaucoup de choses sans que personne ne puisse les expliquer...

-Ouais.

-Je me demande si Nami-san dort bien...

-J'ai l'impression que tu changes un peu vite de sujet...

Je finis à peine ma phrase que je suis interrompu par un bruit bizarre. Le cook tourne lentement la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et du sang plein les narines. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Ne me dis pas que...

Pas besoin de le dire, le cook est déjà en train de courir comme un fou en direction de la chambre des filles.

Je soupir et pars de mon côté. Je monte dans la vigie et me couche sur une couverture trouvée dans la réserve. Je dors de moins en moins dans la chambre des garçon ces temps-ci. Je ne m'endormirai certainement pas avant 4h du matin, car c'est à cette heure ci que je vais me coucher habituellement. Tant pis. La journée à été plutôt fatigante, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Honnêtement, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe, et je suis toujours convaincu que le cook n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, mais cette histoire a en quelque sorte éveillé ma curiosité. Et je sens qu'elle n'est pas prête de se terminer.

Je finis enfin par m'endormir après quelques heures. La nuit ne sera pas longue, et personne n'a décidé de nous attaquer cette fois-ci. Enfin un peu de repos.

* * *

Je suis réveillé le lendemain matin par une présence à côté de moi. Je fronce les sourcils, grogne légèrement et me prépare à mettre un poing à la personne assez perverse pour m'observer dormir. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le cook est là, assis à en tailleur à côté de moi, les yeux baissés et le dos légèrement voûté. Je me relève, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui mettre de poing et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Je croyais que tu étais chez les filles. Je pensais pas que tu aimais me mater en cachette, dis-je sur un ton provocateur.

Le regard qu'il me lance est clair : « Ta gueule, j'ai pas envie de rire et si je pouvais je t'aurais déjà botté le cul. »

Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il soupir, relève la tête et commence à me fixer d'un air grave. Sa voix sort froidement.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

...

 **Candy (ouais, comme j'en avais marre de mettre "voilà voilà" la fin de mes chapitres, j'ai décidé de mettre des mots au hasard). Est-ce que cette intro vous plaît ? Si oui, rdv pour le prochain chapitre ! Review ?**


	2. Apprends-moi à espérer

**Bonchoour ! Merci beaucoup à celles (ceux? ... non je pense pas) qui ont bien accueilli le premier chapitre et mis des reviews, vous faites mon bonheur et c'est ma seule paie.**

 **Sans plus tarder voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Y a-t-il une chose... que tu as toujours souhaité accomplir ?_

 _Oh... tu sembles avoir un bien joli rêve... Ne le perd pas, il fait partie des choses qui seront les plus importantes pour toi. Et sache que même si un jour on te ôte la vie, ton rêve, lui, ne mourra pas. Il y aura toujours un moyen de le faire exister..._

Chapitre 2 : Apprends-moi à espérer

-J'ai un service à te demander.

L'expression du cook a changé. Il n'est plus menaçant ou en colère, il est simplement sérieux. Je fronce les sourcils et réfléchis. Même si ce n'est qu'une hallucination, il semblerait que le sujet sois important. Bon...

-Ca dépend de la nature du service.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aide à retrouver quelque chose.

Retrouver quelque chose ? C'est pas son genre de perdre des trucs sur le bateau. J'ai déjà du mal à me retrouver moi-même quand je me perds alors j'imagine même pas quand c'est un objet... En plus les autres commenceront à se poser des question si je cherche une chose qui m'appartient pas. Enfin bon, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je demande des précisions avant de refuser.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Un regret.

...

Euh...

Je suis pas sûr que cette hallucination soit si lucide que ça.

-Un regret ?

-Oui je sais c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais je peux t'expliquer. Espérons juste que ta petite cervelle parvienne à comprendre quelque chose.

-...

Il soupire.

-Cette nuit j'ai eu une sensation bizarre. Une sensation de malaise, de vide. Et étrangement, alors que je suis complètement paumé, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'elle signifiait. En fait... c'est une espèce de voix dans ma tête qui me l'a dit.

Il marque une pause. On dirait qu'il réfléchit à comment formuler sa phrase. Après un temps, il se décide enfin à continuer.

-Il y a plein de choses que j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir faites de mon vivant. Mais il semblerait que l'une d'entre elle est tellement forte qu'elle m'empêche de reposer en paix. Une chose que je regrette immensément. Mais il y en a tellement... que je ne saurais la trouver en un clin d'oeil. Mais j'ai la sensation que tant que je n'aurai pas accompli cette chose, je ne pourrai pas partir.

Je le dévisage avec un air certainement neutre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

-En gros... tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver cette chose que tu n'as pas faite, puis que je t'aide à l'accomplir pour que tu puisses t'en aller ?

-En gros c'est ça.

Pff. Y a vraiment que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles. Pourtant, j'ai de moins en moins envie de le considérer comme une hallucination... Alors pourquoi pas essayer ? Au pire il se foutra de ma gueule, de là où il est vraiment, et c'est tout. Faire des choses qu'il n'a jamais pu faire et qu'il regrette... intéressant.

-Ok. Je veux bien t'aider.

Un sourire malicieux illumine son visage. Il se lève et se dirige vers la trappe, encore fermée, de la vigie. Alors qu'il disparaît à travers le bois du plancher, sa voix parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-C'est cool de ta part.

Je me recouche et ferme les yeux.

-Je sais.

Hé hé. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais ça promet.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner plus ou moins dans le calme, je retourne m'entraîner dans mon antre. Alors que je retirais mon kimono pour être plus alaise, la tête du cook apparaît sur la trappe... Flippant.

-C'est cool hein ? Heureusement qu'il y a des avantages à n'être qu'une âme. J'ai plus besoin de passer par les portes !

-Hum...

Il s'assoit sur le banc et soupire. Bon... c'est pas que j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être observé quand je m'entraîne mais bon...

-Est-ce que Nami-san et Robin-chan cuisinent bien ? Me demande-t-il.

-Bof. Sans plus ni moins.

-Oh. C'est déjà bien. Mais bon de toute façon je ne t'aurais pas permis de les critiquer.

-Je m'en doutais...

-Bon ! On commence à chercher ?

Je soupire. Je sens que je vais vite regretter ma décision.

-Aho-cook, j'ai certes accepté de t'aider, mais pas question que ça passe avant mes entraînements.

-Roh ça va. Tu peux discuter en faisant des pompes non ?

-Evidemment.

-Alors c'est parfait !

-...

-Mais tout d'abord, il faut que tu admettes que je suis bien réel. Parce que sinon ça risque d'être vite agaçant.

-Et bien tu vois, j'étais sur le point de changer d'avis, mais ta remarque me donne envie de l'ignorer encore plus...

-... t'es vraiment un emmerdeur.

-Ouais.

-...

-Bref, passons. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

-Ben il faut d'abord que je me souvienne de toutes les choses que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais sans résultat.

-Hum.

-Alors...

Le cook commence à réfléchir. En le regardant, dans le silence, une question prend forme dans mon esprit.

-Cook ?

-Moui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?

Il hausse les sourcils.

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas... Je pensais que tu aurais voulu rester avec nous pour toujours étant donné que tu en as le possibilité. Mais au lieu de ça, tu veux disparaître à jamais. Pourquoi ?

Son expression devient soudain plus grave. Il baisse les yeux et se met en tailleur sur le banc.

-J'ai mal.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas une douleur ordinaire. Je ne saurais pas la décrire. Mais rien que le fait d'exister à nouveau sur terre me fait mal. Non, me lacère. Seulement, je peux pas extérioriser cette douleur. C'est très étrange.

-...

-Il n'y a pas que ça. C'est dangereux.

-Dangereux ?

-Un mort n'est pas censé être en contact avec des vivants. Ça crée des liens entre le monde des morts et le monde actuel.

-Et alors ?

-Ces liens sont néfastes pour les vivants. Je le sens. Quelque chose de bizarre pèse sur vous depuis que je suis là, et c'est parce que j'ai permis au monde des morts de s'ouvrir à vous. Alors avant que vous ne soyez complètement enveloppés, il faut que je m'en aille, là où est ma place. Et comme ça tout retournera dans l'ordre.

-Mais... Brook aussi est mort, pourtant il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

-Avec Brook c'est différent. Il a mangé le fruit de la résurrection, donc techniquement il est vivant.

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Je sais pas. Il semblerait qu'être un esprit me permet de savoir des choses que les vivants ne peuvent pas connaître. C'est comme ça, ça vient tout seul.

-Hum. Bizarre.

-Ouais.

Je stoppe ma séance de sport, attrape un linge et vient m'asseoir à côté du cook.

-Bon. T'as trouvé quelque chose que t'as envie de faire ?

-Humm... Une, c'est fait.

-?

-J'ai jamais discuté avec toi sans sarcasme ou dispute. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

-Ah. J'avais jamais remarqué. Alors ? Tu sens quelque chose?

Il regarde sa main, se touche le visage, puis ferme les yeux. Je l'observe en silence. J'aime bien l'observer sans avoir peur d'être vu. Mais bon c'est pas le sujet. Après un long vide , il rouvre les yeux et soupire.

-Il se passe rien.

-En même temps ça aurait été étrange que ce soit ça ton plus grand regret.

-Effectivement.

-Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être très facile.

-Hum...

Un peu gêné par le silence, je me gratte la tête, me lève et recommence à soulever des haltères. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une folle envie de le frapper. Cela fait un mois que je ne me suis plus énervé contre personne, et ça commence sérieusement à me manquer. Je claque de la langue. Ce serait bien si ce con n'était pas immatériel.

-J'ai très envie de te frapper...

Ah. J'ai pensé à haute voix.

-T'inquiète pas, moi aussi, me répond le cook. C'est con que je sois immatériel hein ?

-Oui. Très.

Bon ben au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je devrais en être content, parce qu'étant donné les circonstances, le cook risque de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu en notre compagnie.

Je pose mes haltères, m'essuie le torse avec ma serviette et sors de la vigie. Sourcils en vrille se lève et me suit.

-Tu vas où ?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Non.

-Bien, donc arrête de me suivre partout et laisse-moi aller prendre une douche en paix.

-Oh... je savais pas que tu connaissais l'existence de la douche.

-T'insinue que je suis un gros porc ?

-Hum... Ouais.

-Alors permets-moi d'insinuer que tu es un connard.

-Fais seulement.

Je soupire et passe par la chambre pour prendre des vêtements de rechange, toujours suivi par cet abruti de love-cook. Une fois devant la porte de la salle de bain, une nouvelle question naît dans mon esprit.

-En fait, t'es pas allé mater les filles sous leur douche ce matin ?

Un filet de sang coule de son nez. J'ai ma réponse.

-Je t'avais dit qu'être une âme avait ses avantages ! Me dit-il d'un ton pervers mais joyeux.

-Hum... Bon. Lâche-moi maintenant.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et referme la porte à la figure du cook. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et commence à me déshabiller. Une bonne douche me fera du bien, et peut-être un peu réfléchir. Enfin... à quoi bon réfléchir ? Les faits sont là, se déroulent, et rien ne pourra les changer. Après tout ce temps, j'ai fini par apprendre que dans le nouveau monde, tout est possible. Alors même si la présence du cook m'a perturbé au début, à présent je ne vois pas de raison de se poser trop de questions. Il y en a peut-être une qui malgré tout m'interpelle : Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être capable de le voir ?

J'ai déjà vérifié. Personne à part moi ne semble l'apercevoir. Dans un certain sens, c'est très gênant d'avoir la responsabilité d'être le seul, surtout quand il est question du cook. Je suis sûr que lui aussi aurait préféré être vu par Nami ou Robin.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensée par la tête du cook qui traverse le rideau de douche.

-Excuse-moi Marimo, mais je cherche mes clopes. Vous les avez mises où ?

-Shitty-cook, l'intimité, tu connais ?

-Oh ça va. Je te rappelle qu'avant il nous arrivait de faire des bains communs avec tous les mecs.*

-Ouais, et on continue d'en faire de temps en temps...

-Ben tu vois. Alors je vois pas en quoi t'es gêné.

Il se tait pendant quelques secondes, me détaille de la tête aux pieds d'un regard neutre pour finalement le planter dans le miens en affichant un sourire narquois.

-En plus y a pas grand chose à mater.

-...

-Décevant.

-Cook, je te promets que si tu déguerpis pas tout de suite de cette salle de bain, je trouve un moyen, si possible assez barbare, de te faire regretter à jamais d'être revenu sur cette terre.

-Ok ok c'est bon... t'es vraiment susceptible dis-moi.

-Casse-toi.

-Ouais ouais.

Il disparaît à travers le rideau, et rapidement je ne sens plus sa présence dans la pièce. Je soupire et tente de me relaxer un minimum pour éviter d'avoir envie de frapper tout le monde en sortant. Quarante secondes. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je sente à nouveau la présence du blond près de moi.

-Au fait, tu m'as pas dit finalement : Elle sont où mes cigarettes ?

-Pourquoi tu veux tes cigarettes ? De toute façon tu pourras même pas les toucher, dis-je sur un ton plus qu'agacé.

-Pose pas de question, dis-toi juste que plus vite tu m'auras répondu correctement, plus vite je serai parti.

Je soupire.

-On a mis un paquet dans une boite sur ton autel, et le reste dans un grand coffre avec toutes tes autres affaires.

-Merci ! Me lance-t-il avant de s'en aller à nouveau.

A peine fut-il sorti que Luffy entre en hurlant dans la salle de bain.

-ZOROOOOO !

...

je vous jure que je vais tous les tuer.

-Quoi encore ?! Est-ce que je peux prendre ma douche tranquillement ou est-ce que c'est interdit par la loi ?!

-On est des pirates, on s'en fout de la loi, me rétorque Luffy.

-...

-Y a quelqu'un qui t'a déjà dérangé ? J'ai vu personne pourtant.

-Laisse tomber...

-Hum. Je voulais te dire : on va bientôt manger.

-Ouais j'arrive, laissez-moi juste finir ma douche en paix.

-Ok ! Dit joyeusement mon capitaine avant de claquer la porte.

Je finis rapidement de me laver et sors de la salle de bain après m'être vêtu. Toute cette agitation m'a ôté l'envie de me relaxer...

Je me dirige d'un pas las vers la cuisine, quand soudain une sensation étrange et extrêmement douloureuse prend possession de mon corps. Une de mes mains se porte à ma poitrine et la serre de toutes ses forces. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mon corps me semble lourd, de même que ma tête. Puis, brusquement, mes membres commencent à bouger tout seuls. Je me dirige vers le dortoir sans même savoir pourquoi, avec cette douleur qui me lacère toujours le corps. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ouvre le grand coffre où se trouvent les affaires du cook, fouille un peu et sors un paquet de cigarettes. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite tant je souffre. Mon poing se serre sur le paquet, puis mon autre main vient sortir un des bâtons de nicotine qui s'y trouvent. Je lâche le paquet, prends le briquet à côté et allume la cigarette, une fois celle-ci placée entre mes lèvres. J'ai mal. J'ai mal, mais j'ai compris.

-Shitty-cook... si tu sors pas de mon corps tout de suite, je te jure que Nami et Robin risquent de passer un mauvais quart d'heure tellement je serai en colère...

Immédiatement, la cigarette tombe de ma bouche et la douleur s'arrête. Une sensation de vide emplit mon corps. Le cook est maintenant juste devant moi, et il semble vexé.

-T'as pas intérêt à les toucher ne serait-ce que d'un cheveux, kuso-marimo...

-Joue pas à ça cook. Moi je ne peux, certes, pas te porter atteinte, mais je peux toujours m'en prendre à tes chères mellorines. Alors que toi, tu ne peux toucher à personne.

-...

-Mis à part ça, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais ton petit tour est extrêmement douloureux.

-Douloureux ? J'avais envie de fumer et je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais prendre possession du corps des autres.

-Maintenant tu sais : tu peux, mais ça fait très mal.

-Ah...

-... Alors ?

-Même pas en rêve, je m'excuserai jamais au près de toi. Mon honneur en prendrait un sacré coup.

-Tch. Abruti.

-De même.

Agacé, je me lève et sors en claquant la porte. J'ai faim, et les autres ne tarderont pas à se poser des questions. Je me retourne avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il semblerait que le cook soit toujours dans la chambre. Bah. Si ça lui fait plaisir de bouder...

En attendant, j'ai un repas et des compagnons qui m'attendent. S'il le faut, je réglerai ça une autre fois.

...

*Information venant de Oda lui-même ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui a envie de saigner du nez, c'est le bon moment !

 **Poisson. Alors ? J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre était un peu difficile à suivre... n'hésitez pas à me mettre votre avis en review !**


	3. Apprends-moi à observer

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 3.**

 **IMPORTANT /!\ (ou presque)**

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voulais préciser une chose que j'ai déjà dite sur mon profil, mais comme tout le monde ne va pas forcément le voir, je le dis ici :**

 **Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu Anohana, vous aurez peut-être reconnu quelques similitudes entre ce manga et ma fiction. En fait, j'ai découvert Anohana il y a environ un mois et demi, donc bien après que j'aie commencé à penser à cette fic. Pour faire simple, le scénario était déjà tout écrit, mais je voulais attendre la fin de mon autre longue fic (Tokyo no Purizun) pour la commencer. Et ce n'est qu'entre temps que j'ai vu Anohana (Que je conseil au passage) et que j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'éléments de ma fic revenait dans le manga. Au début j'ai hésité, mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire cette fic que j'ai finalement décidé de le faire même dans ces conditions. Alors pour ceux qui penseraient à du plagiat, je m'excuse d'avance car beaucoup de similitudes vont encore arriver, et du coup je vous conseil de considérer cette fic comme ma version One Piece de Anohana. Voilà voilà.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce paragraphe et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Apprends-moi à observer

Il est 10h. Je sors de la cuisine après avoir pris le petit déjeuner avec les autres, et me dirige vers la vigie pour une petite séance d'entraînement. Alors que je pénètre dans mon antre, je remarque avec surprise que le cook ne s'y trouve pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il a accompli ce qu'il voulait.

Mais de toute façon je m'en fous, c'est un grand garçon maintenant, il devrait être capable de s'occuper tout seul sans mon aide. Et puis, je suis pas son père ! Si ça l'amuse de se paumer sur le bateau, chose tellement insensée et stupide que personne n'en serait capable, n'est-ce pas, et bien qu'il fasse !

Non, vraiment, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il fait et où...

...

Bon... je vais juste voir où il est, curiosité scientifique oblige.

Je pose les altères que j'avais commencé à soulever et descends sur le pont. Je dirige mes recherches vers la cale, puis les ateliers d'Usopp et Franky, la salle de bain, la remise, le salon aquarium, la chambre des garçons et la cuisine, mais rien.

Cette absence commence réellement a m'intriguer... Il va falloir que je m'aventure sur un terrain plus dangereux, à savoir, la chambre des filles.

Une fois devant la porte du-dit terrain dangereux, je lance quelques regards à droite et à gauche, histoire de ne pas me faire chopper par la sorcière (ma dette risque de souffrir), puis, une fois sûr qu'il n'y a aucune présence féminine dans les parages, j'entre dans la chambre le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Est-ce qu'on en parle du blondinet qui dort comme un bienheureux dans le lit de la sorcière ?

Non. On ne parle pas, on agis.

-COOOOOOOOOK !

Le blondin se réveille en sursaut. Il me voit, écarquille les yeux - c'est vrai qu'être réveillé par un mec qui vous hurle dans les oreilles doit être plutôt surprenant - puis se frotte le visage du revers de la main.

-'Tain, Marimo... qu'est ce que t'as à beugler comme ça ?

-C'est de ta faute aussi, si t'étais pas un putain de fantôme, j'aurais pu te réveiller en te balançant à la flotte.

-Et si t'avais fait ça, tu ne serais de ce monde.

-Plutôt ironique de la part d'un mort.

Il soupir.

-La ferme... Et donc ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Pour te demander ce que tu fais dans le lit de Nami à une heure pareille.

-J'étais fatigué hier et j'avais envie de faire la grasse mat'.

-Dans la chambre des filles ?

-Bien évidemment !

-... Encore un avantage à n'être une âme ?

-Yep ! Dormir avec Nami-swan et Robin-chwan... le rêve... c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie...

-Ta vie... pffrff...

Je ne pense pas que le cook voulait faire de l'humour, mais là franchement, c'est drôle. Mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air du même avis. Dommage.

-Joue pas sur les mots Marimo... ça me met déjà de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu l'étais pas déjà ? Je croyais que tu me boudais encore pour avoir menacé tes mellorines hier.

-Trop fatigué... je te bouderai plus tard.

Je soupir et me frotte bruyamment l'arrière du crâne. J'entends soudain des pas qui se rapprochent dangereusement de la porte.

Shit.

J'ai à peine le temps de lancer un regard au cook que Nami entre dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec. Merde, même tout une vie ne suffira plus à rembourser ma dette.

-Zoro.

Je frissonne et me mords la lèvre. La sorcière me regarde avec des yeux flippants.

-Viens à la cuisine, continue-t-elle. J'ai une info à vous faire passer.

Puis elle referme la porte.

Attends... Elle referme la porte ?!

Alors là, soit elle a fumé, soit elle est malade, mais dans tous les cas c'est VRAIMENT flippant !

Le cook se lève et traverse la porte en riant comme un gamin tandis que j'hésite à rejoindre la femme et les autres. Finalement, la curiosité me gagne et je me rends d'un pas las jusqu'à la cuisine.

Quand je passe la porte, tout le monde est déjà assis à la table, sauf Nami qui est debout et Sanji qui observe du fond de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu veux nous parler Nami, se plaint Luffy. On a dû interrompre notre partie de pêche...

-C'est grave ? Demande Chopper, le regard inquiet.

La rousse sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste vous donner quelques informations pour les prochains jours.

-Une nouvelle île ?! S'exclame notre capitaine.

-Oui. Son nom est Nachetanya. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions y arriver dans deux semaines.

-Cette île est réputée pour ses nombreux volcans, complète Robin. Nous sommes dans la période où il y a le plus d'éruptions, alors il va falloir être prudents une fois sur place.

Luffy saute d'enthousiasme en criant à l'aventure pendant qu'Usopp et Chopper se plaignent déjà du danger. Alors que tout le monde allais partir, la sorcière nous arrête et lance avec désinvolture :

-Ah, j'ai oublié ! Il paraît que ce soir c'est l'Adlet Mayer !

-Adlet Mayer ? Relève Brook.

-Oui. Chaque année, il y a un soir de pluie d'étoiles filantes particulièrement bien visible depuis cette partie du nouveau monde ! Ce serait chouette que l'on puisse la regarder tous ensemble !

Tout le monde sourit à cette proposition. Même moi. C'est vrai que depuis le départ du cook, on a pas vraiment pris le temps de profiter d'un vrai moment tous ensemble.

En parlant du cook, celui-ci vient rapidement vers moi en souriant.

-Oi, Marimo, j'ai une idée !

Je l'encourage à continuer d'un signe de la tête. Il ne faut pas que les autres pensent que je parle tout seul.

-J'ai toujours voulu voir une pluie d'étoiles filantes, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion ! Ça tombe plutôt bien non ?

Je hoche la tête et lui fait signe de me suivre dans la vigie. En écoutant Nami, une nouvelle question a germé dans mon esprit. Oui je sais mon cerveau est très actif ces temps-ci...

Je l'emmène donc dans la vigie pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

-Dis, cook, commencé-je une fois à l'intérieur.

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi on leur dit pas pour toi ?

Le blondin me dévisage avec un regard étrange, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais sérieux. Au bout d'un court silence, il soupir et rit doucement.

-C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile de les mettre au courant. Tu voulais le faire ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'étant donné que tu n'arrives même pas à te prouver à toi-même que tu existes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent croire à toute cette histoire. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me prenne pour un fou. Mais si toi tu as envie qu'on leur dise, alors je ne peux pas m'interposer.

-Non.

Ah, bizarre. J'étais persuadé qu'il voudrait montrer aux autres qu'il est là. Une demande de précisions s'impose.

-Non ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Si je m'intègre trop les risques sont encore plus grands. En plus je n'aurai plus envie de partir, ce qui est mauvais. Je te l'ai dit, l'obscurité des morts plane déjà sur vous.

-Donc... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas leur dire ?

-Certains. De toute façon je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous, et j'ai envie de me reposer au plus vite.

-Ok...

Le cook soupir et sort de la vigie, me laissant seul avec mes altères. Je retire mon kimono et commence mon entraînement sans vraiment y faire attention. Peut-être qu'il a envie d'être un peu seul.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, je descends de la vigie une serviette sur les épaules, une envie folle de saké à la bouche.

Sur le pont, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper font une partie de cartes et les filles profitent du soleil sur leurs transats tandis que Brook et Franky discutent près de la barre. Mon regard est attiré par le cook assis sur la balançoire qui les observe tendrement. Je passe lentement devant lui détournant nonchalamment les yeux, quand soudain sa voix s'élève.

-Nami-san et Robin-chan... elles n'ont pas de cocktails pour déguster pendant leur temps de repos.

-Ben évidemment, plus personne ne les fait, répondé-je d'un ton peut-être un peu sarcastique en faisant attention à ce que personne ne m'entende.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir leur apporter un petit apéritif et les voir sourire en me remerciant...

-Sans ta consistance corporelle ça risque d'être compliqué.

-Je sais.

Je baille bruyamment et me frotte doucement l'arrière du crâne.

-Fatigué...

Alors que j'allais poursuivre ma route vers la cuisine, une plainte de notre capitaine résonne sur le bateau.

-Aaaaah... J'ai faim ! SANJI ! VIANDE !

Le silence tombe lourdement.

Tout le monde regarde Luffy, tandis que celui-ci se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Euh... pardon, j'ai pas encore perdu l'habitude, dit-il en souriant nerveusement, gêné.

-Ha ha. Si Sanji était là il t'aurais sûrement déjà crié dessus en te disant d'attendre le dîner, ajoute Usopp en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait complètement l'effet inverse.

Nami et Chopper baissent la tête tristement et Brook ainsi que Franky arrêtent de rire. Un lourd malaise plane sur le pont. Même Robin semble plus triste qu'avant.

Je me tourne et lance un regard au cook, qui est maintenant debout et qui regarde la scène presque immobile, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je m'avance vers lui discrètement et baisse la tête pour lui parler plus doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleur question à poser, mais c'est la seule qui me passe par la tête. Le blondin sourit légèrement et détourne les yeux.

-Bah. Ils sont juste un peu nostalgiques, y a pas de raison d'être triste.

Je hoche la tête. Je pense que je ferais mieux de me contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant. Je me retourne et monte les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Plus bas, sur la pelouse, je peux encore entendre la voix sourde du cook.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je t'aurais apporté autant de viande que ton ventre puisse engloutir sans t'engueuler le moins du monde.

* * *

Le soir arrive lentement. Tout le monde saute d'impatience tandis que Nami et Robin préparent des en-cas pour déguster pendant la pluie d'étoile filante.

-Vas les aider !

Je jette un regard agacé au blond à côté de moi. C'est moi où il a décidé d'être vraiment chiant aujourd'hui ?

-Et pourquoi donc JE devrais les aider ?

-Parce que personne ne pense à le faire et tu es le seul à qui je peux l'ordonner, me répond le cook en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vas te faire ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Mais comme t'es le seul à pouvoir me voir, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités et m'accorder les faveurs que je te demande!

-N'importe quoi ! Débrouille toi tout seul !

Il se pince l'arrête du nez. Quelque chose me dit que s'il en était capable, on serait déjà en train de s'arracher les yeux et de se frapper en s'envoyant des mots tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Mais à cause de ce con même pas capable de revenir corps et esprit sur terre, on doit se contenter des mots fleuris et de regards meurtriers.

Certainement frustré, le cook s'en va. Je soupir et rejoins les autres assis sur la pelouse du Sunny, prêts à admirer le ciel qui est maintenant beau noir. Les filles arrivent avec des plats et des bouteilles, que Luffy et moi dévorons et buvons du regard, alors que le cook, qui est déjà revenu, utilise son regard pour nous tuer. Brook étale une nappe sur la pelouse et nous commençons à disposer les plats en nous installant. Usopp s'absente quelques secondes et revient rapidement avec des coussins qu'il nous distribue pour un meilleur confort. Je me couche et cale un coussin sous ma tête, tandis que le cook s'assied simplement sur la nappe. Mais au moment où tout le monde s'étend sur le tissus, dans une marre de nourriture et de coussins, je remarque une petite hésitation. Amusé, je soupir et lui souris en tapotant la nappe à côté de moi en guise d'invitation. Invitation à laquelle il répond par une grimace, tout en s'allongeant à son tour.

Les minutes passent dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde se réjouis, même le blondin qui rit aux éclats devant les bêtises de Luffy et Usopp.

Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien.

-Ohh regardez ! S'exclame Nami en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Tout le monde se calme et lève la tête.

Une multitude de petits soleils défilent rapidement dans le ciel. Tous poussent des petits cris d'émerveillement et de surprise devant le spectacle que nous offre la nuit. L'un après l'autre, nous fermons les yeux et faisons des voeux.

Personnellement je n'en ai qu'un seul. Mais comme c'est un voeu, il est en principe impératif de n'en parler à personne. Et ouais.

Je lance un regard au cook qui vient de fermer les yeux. Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter. Bah, après tout ce n'est pas très important.

Et la pluie continue. Nous commençons peu à peu à discuter calmement (oui, calmement). Toujours étendus sur la nappe, nous nous laissons aller dans la tranquillité du soir. Je pourrais presque dormir tiens. Presque.

-Luffy, arrête de prendre tous les coussins ! Sermonne Usopp.

Notre capitaine fait la moue et croise les bras.

-J'ai sommeil !

-C'est pas une raison pour avoir tout le confort à toi tout seul, réplique le sniper.

-Oh, ça va, le voilà ton coussin, dit Luffy en envoyant violemment un polochon dans la tête d'Usopp.

3\. 2. 1... adieu tranquillité.

-Enfoiré !

Le sniper, énervé de s'être pris un coussin dans son beau visage (tapette) envoie deux autres oreillers sur son capitaine, qui, pris au jeu, riposte de plus belle. Puis, Chopper, qui s'était ramassé un polochon au passage décide de se mêler à la bataille. Puis Brook, Franky, et même les filles se lance dans ce jeu qui a pour but de déglinguer la gueule de tes potes avec des sacs de plumes.

Bon, évidemment, moi je ne participe pas, j'ai tout de même un honneur a conserver et un minimum d'amour pro...

Oui, un coussin volant vient d'interrompre mes pensées en s'écrasant sur ma tête.

Oui, le lanceur de ce coussin vit en ce moment ses dernières minutes sur cette terre.

Furieux (non, pas furieux, vexé), je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper le premier polochon qui me passe sous la main et de l'envoyer sur Brook de toutes mes forces. Head Shot, KO, Zoro win.

Allez, plus que 6 personnes à massacrer.

Assis sur la nappe, le cook nous regarde nous battre comme des gamins, mort de rire. Finalement, cette soirée s'annonce vraiment moins tranquille que prévu.

* * *

Nous sommes à nouveau tous couchés sur la nappe, empilés comme des sacs poubelles dans un océan de coussins, la respiration rapide et les cheveux en bataille, même pour moi et mes cheveux courts. L'atmosphère est redevenu calme et nos paupières commencent à être lourdes.

C'était sympa, mais dormir est toujours un plaisir.

Alors que tout le monde sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, le cook, certainement heureux de cette soirée, soupir et nous regarde avec tendresse. Encore une fois, même moi.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, murmure-t-il en souriant.

Puis il se couche, laissant place au monde des rêve, que tout le monde rejoint en quelques instants. Bonne nuit, stupide âme perdue.

...

 **Citrouille. Pour ceux (encore) qui l'auraient remarqué, oui, j'ai regardé Rokka no yuusha et j'ai repris certains nom. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Review ?**


	4. Apprends-moi à insister

**Bonsoir ! Désolée pour l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Apprends-moi à insister

Je me réveille le matin au milieu de mes camarades dans un cimetière de coussins. Je baille, cligne des yeux et essaie de me lever. J'ai besoin d'un bain. En partant, je remarque le cook qui s'éveille peu à peu, rapidement suivi de tous les autres. Ils s'étirent, ils baillent, ils discutent, ils rient et ils se lèvent. Entre nous, je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce genre de réveil.

-Où est-ce que tu vas, Zoro ? Me demande Chopper encore à moitié endormi.

-Prendre un bain.

-Oh ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Je regarde les yeux brillants du petit renne avec perplexité, puis Franky et Brook s'avancent à leur tour.

-Yohohoho ! Dites-moi, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris de bain tous ensemble !

-Tu nous laisses t'accompagner bro ?

... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que le dieu de l'intimité (s'il y en a un) a décidé de m'en priver pour une quelconque raison. Je sais pas... même si d'habitude je participe aux bains communs sans broncher, depuis que le cook est mort, j'ai l'impression que j'ai plus envie. Sauf que là, je pense pas que j'aurai vraiment le choix.

Luffy, tout content de pouvoir passer du temps avec les hommes de son équipage, prend Usopp par le nez (oui par le nez) et le traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain en chantonnant. Alors que ces chers hommes suivent le capitaine sous le regard amusé des filles, le blondin passe à coté de moi et me tape sur l'épaule, un grand sourire agaçant collé au visage.

-Allez Marimo ! Fais pas ta petite timide et viens te baigner avec nous.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-« Nous » ? Tu y vas aussi ?

-Ouais. Je sais que ça sert à rien étant donné que l'eau ne me touchera pas, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et comme je sais que ce petit bain va de toute façon tourner au bordel...

-Euh... ok.

Nous entrons tous les deux dans la salle de bain où presque tout le monde s'est déjà installé dans la baignoire, leurs serviettes sur la tête. Heureusement que notre bassin est grand, car sinon je doute que Franky serait admis dans ce genre de réunion (à cause des épaules). Et puis mine de rien, je serait rarement là s'il fallait à chaque fois être collé contre la peau (nue, je le rappelle) de mes camarades...

Je soupire et me déshabille à mon tour. Le cook détourne le regard vers la fenêtre. Sans doute une soudaine envie de regarder les oiseaux. Une fois prêt, je prends ma serviette, la plie sur ma tête et viens m'asseoir dans la baignoire à côté de Chopper et Brook. Je fais un bref sourire au petit renne puis m'enfonce dans l'eau pour essayer de me relaxer tandis que les autres discutent et rient autour de moi. Le corps immergé jusqu'aux joues, mon regard entrouvert balaie doucement la pièce, pour finalement se poser sur le blond qui vient de retirer son dernier vêtement.

Son dernier vêt...

Je m'étrangle avec la tasse que je viens brusquement de boire sans faire exprès.

Bordel. Il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il se foutait à poil ce con ! J'ai pas l'habitude moi ! Parce que, je suis navré, mais ce mec est foutrement bien roulé ! Et commencez pas à dire que je suis un pervers, car c'est un fait, le cook est vachement gâté par la nature. N'importe qui, même Chopper, pourrait dire la même chose ! Par contre je suis pas sûr que n'importe qui réagirait de la même façon...

... mais je ne suis pas un pervers. Et encore moins avec le cook, merde !

Bref. Alors que je reprends ma respiration, Chopper se précipite sur moi, les yeux ronds, en me demandant si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête et lui tapote sur le haut du crâne. Pendant ce temps, Sourcil en vrille se décide enfin à entrer dans le bain en se trouvant une place à côté d'Usopp. Les mecs commencent à s'agiter et à se bagarrer, comme d'habitude, et moi je replonge mon corps jusqu'en dessous des yeux et j'observe, les sourcils froncés en guise de moyen de relaxation. Le cook tente tant bien que mal d'éviter de se prendre des coups, certainement parce qu'il trouve ça drôle même si techniquement personne ne peut le toucher, et rit comme un gamin en regardant la bataille générale qui a lieu dans la baignoire pendant que j'observe tranquillement la scène dans mon coin.

* * *

-Alors, voler les lunettes de Franky, c'est fait.

-Ouais bon, sans moi t'aurais rien pu faire.

-Pas grave, je voulais juste voir sa réaction.

-Sauf que c'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein la gueule.

-Ooh... le pauvre petit Marimo s'est fait grondé par le méchant robot... tu veux un câlin ?

-La ferme...

Le cook éclate de rire et part en direction de la cuisine, me laissant seul au milieu du pont. Je soupire et remonte dans la vigie. Je me sens bien là-haut. Quand j'y suis, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout contrôler sans aucun risque.

Je m'assieds sur le banc et jette un oeil à la fenêtre. Soudain, la voix de Nami résonne sur tout le bateau. C'est justifié, un énorme nuage noir sorti d'on ne sait où couvre le ciel encore bleu jusqu'à maintenant. Le bateau commence à tanguer, d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus fort.

Je pense que je ferais mieux de descendre avant que la sorcière ne vienne me chercher de force.

En bas, mes camarades se préparent à la tempête. J'ouvre la trappe de la vigie, puis, sous le regard de tout l'équipage, saute dans le vide en me préparant à atterrir sur le pont. Malheureusement, ma chute totalement calculée et stylée se modifie quelque peu lorsque le bateau se remet à tanguer très fortement. Bon... je vous passe les détails, je me pète littéralement la gueule et tout le monde pouffe de rire autour de moi. J'ai envie de tous les découper. Putain de tempête.

En me relevant, j'aperçois le cook qui sort de la cuisine en cherchant ses mellorines du regard. Tout le monde se remet au travail, déjà équipés de K-way pour se protéger de la pluie qui se fait de plus en plus lourde, courant de tous les côtés pour essayer d'éviter tous dégâts. Le cook, lui, s'approche de moi en souriant, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude.

-Cherche l'erreur Marimo !

-Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante encore... des fois, j'ai l'impression que les neurones du cook sont au chômage.

Il lève le doigt vers moi.

-Y a vraiment qu'un seul abruti capable de rester immobile, en t-shirt sous la pluie, pendant que les autres bosses sérieusement autour de lui.

Ma main réagit toute seule. Elle dégaine le Kitetsu de ma ceinture et donne un grand coup dans le torse du blondin, qui n'esquive même pas, pendant que la lame lui passe à travers.

Eh merde... j'avais oublié.

Frustré, je rengaine mon sabre et décide d'aller aider les autres à combattre la tempête. Le cook me regarde partir puis s'en va à son tour, certainement pour surveiller Nami et Robin. Je jette un oeil par dessus mon épaule. C'est étrange, quand ma lame a traversé son corps j'ai eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était fortement alourdie. Bizarre, mais bon, c'est pas forcément important, je verrai ça plus tard. Je regarde Sourcil en vrille s'éloigner de moi, puis je me retourne en haussant les épaule.

La tempête fait rage. Nami nous hurle des ordres que nous entendons à peine, la pluie nous gifle les joues, les vagues emportent le bateau de tous les côtés, alors que nous essayons de maintenir la cadence. Le cook nous observe depuis l'escalier, le regard légèrement inquiet et à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il se pince la lèvre, et je le comprends. Ça doit être insupportable de se sentir inutile.

Sur le pont, Brook court dans tous les sens pour transmettre les ordres de Nami à tout le monde. Il s'arrête vers Franky et lui demande rapidement de préparer un coup de burst, puis il repart directement pour aller dire à Usopp de tenir Chopper.

Alors que je le suis du coin de l'oeil, une immense vague s'écrase contre le Sunny et tombe sur le squelette. Lorsque l'eau se retire, Brook n'est plus là. Merde, imbécile d'utilisateur de fruit du démon. Je veux aller l'aider mais je ne peux pas lâcher la corde que je tiens, sous risque de faire tomber Luffy. Il n'y a que Robin à côté de moi, et elle ne peut rien faire. Personne à part moi n'a vu Brook tomber, et personne ne m'entend.

J'aperçois soudain le cook qui court vers la rambarde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ce con ?! Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas intervenir !

Sans aucune hésitation, il grimpe sur la rambarde et plonge dans la mer déchaînée. Non... c'est pas sérieux. Paniqué, je hurle à Luffy de se débrouiller tout seul et j'attache la corde aux escaliers. Je me précipite vers le bord du bateau et essaie d'apercevoir le Sourcil en vrille au milieu des flots, mais rien, il s'est déjà enfoncé dans l'océan.

Et... merde !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je plonge à mon tour entre les vagues et en un fraction de seconde, je me retrouve sous l'eau agitée. Merde, j'ai pas pris assez d'air, j'arriverai pas à tenir très longtemps. Je cherche du regard une trace du cook ou du squelette, mais toujours rien. Soudain, je distingue une tête blonde qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs à une vitesse impressionnante. Apparemment, il a déjà repéré Brook et essaie de le rattraper. Je nage dans sa direction en priant pour que cet imbécile de musicien ne soit pas encore mort, et pour que le cuistot ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Mais que pourrait-il faire ?! Il a plus de corps !

Je me rapproche de plus en plus. Brusquement, une masse sombre de déchet emportés par le courant m'enveloppe et me déstabilise complètement. Je continue à nager tout droit en espérant être sur la bonne voie, quand enfin la masse se dégage un peu. Je suis à nouveau en mesure de voir autour de moi.

La scène que j'aperçois à cinq mètre de moi me stoppe dans mon élan.

Sanji est à quelques centimètres de Brook. Il tend les deux mains vers le bras du squelette. Il les bouge, il les ferme, il les rouvre, il les agite, mais en vain, ses mains traversent toujours la masse osseuse qui continue de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, je n'ai plus envie de l'aider. Peut-être est-ce le regard tremblant de colère du cook qui m'influence ainsi ?

Sourcil en vrille fait des gestes plus brusques, voir acharnés pour réussir à attraper le bras de Brook. De là où je suis, je peux presque entendre la voix de ses pensées qui hurle sa colère de ne pas pouvoir sauver un compagnon.

 _-Allez !_

C'est étrange, plus je le regarde plus j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre ses pensées...

 _-Merde !_

Attendez... je rêve ou j'entends VRAIMENT ses pensées ?!

Non, je ne rêve pas. Les pensées du cook résonnent dans ma tête en une voix acharnée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment est-ce possible ?

 _-Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'y arrive pas ?!_

Devant moi, le blond redouble d'effort. Je veux aller l'aider, mais ses pensées m'hypnotisent.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sers à rien malgré mes efforts ?!_

Le souffle commence à me manquer. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

 _-A quoi ça sert que je sois revenu si je ne suis même pas capable de sauver un ami ?!_

C'est fini, il faut que j'agisse si je ne veux pas me noyer. Je commence à nager vers Sanji, qui s'agite de plus en plus.

 _-Putain ! Brook ! Crève pas ! T'as pas le droit de crever ! J'ai pas le droit de te laisser crever !_

Sa voix hurle dans ma tête. Ma vue se brouille, je dois respirer. Je ferme les yeux et utilise suffisamment de force pour ne pas me faire emporter par le courant. Soudain, la voix du cook résonne encore une fois. Une dernière fois.

 _-J'ai pas le droit !_

Puis, plus aucun son ne se fait entendre. J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Devant moi, les yeux du cook son écarquillés, son corps est immobile, et ses mains sont fermement refermées sur le poignet de Brook. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il commence à battre des jambes et à tirer sur le corps du squelette, bravant les vagues pour remonter à la surface. Encore un peu secoué, je nage à mon tour en direction du bateau.

L'air s'engouffre en masse dans mes poumons à la seconde où je sors la tête de l'eau. Je la secoue et m'empresse de nager jusqu'à la coque du bateau avant que les vagues ne me recouvrent à nouveau. A deux mètres de moi, le cook nage rapidement, le squelette sur le dos. Nous arrivons enfin jusqu'à l'échelle, sur laquelle nous montons immédiatement.

Une fois enfin arrivés en haut, nous nous étalons tous les deux sur le pont, essoufflés.

Wow. Il vient de se passer quoi, là ?

Sanji reprend peu à peu sa respiration. Il dépose Brook sur le sol et s'assied à côté de lui. Celui-ci ouvre lentement les yeux et se redresse, crachant un peu d'eau au passage. Il regarde autour de lui et finit par poser le regard qu'il n'a pas sur moi.

-Oh ! Zoro-san ! Est-ce toi qui m'a sauvé ?

... Bon, désolé cook, mais je vais être obligé de te voler ton heure de gloire.

-Euh... ouais.

-Yohoho ! C'est bien gentil de ta part. Je te remercie.

-De rien.

Je jette un oeil au blond, et celui-ci me fait comprendre d'un geste de la tête que ça lui est égal.

Soudain, la voix de Franky résonne sur tout le bateau.

-COUP DE BURST !

En une fraction de seconde, le bateau se projette dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. J'arrive in extremis à m'accrocher à la rambarde, et le cook réussi à s'accrocher à mes jambes. Brook, lui, s'est déjà volatilisé et écrasé contre la paroi du Sunny.

Nous volons pendant bien cinq minutes, pendant lesquels nous retournons prudemment dans le salon grâce à la vitesse du bateau qui est réduite une fois haut dans le ciel. Je claque la porte et soupir d'aise. Y a pas à dire, le calme du salon-aquarium m'étonnera toujours.

-Zoro !

Je me retourne vers le cook, une grimace sur le visage. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que mon très cher calme ne pourra pas demeurer plus longtemps.

-Quoi ?

Le blond me lance un regard noir, s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de pied magistral dans le visage. Mon nez saigne. Alors je sais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais quelque chose me dit que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre une explication avant d'envoyer ce taré en enfer.

-Tu vas morfler cook de pacotille...

-Ben viens te battre, j'attends que ça ! Après tout, maintenant je le peux, et ça a pas l'air de te choquer !

Mon cerveau fait une pause.

Oh merde.

J'avais complètement zappé, mais c'est pas normal ce qui nous arrive !

-Euh... cook, comment ça se fait que tu puisses me toucher ?

...

 **ça vous plaît toujours? Dans ce cas, une petite review ne serait pas de refus!**


	5. Apprends-moi à me réveiller

**Hey ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai beaucoup de retard alors que j'étais censée avancer pendant les vacances... Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (si vous l'attendiez...) Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, place à la lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Apprends-moi à me réveiller

-Comment ça se fait que tu puisses me toucher ?  
Le cook croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me lance un regard agacé.

-Oui, c'est effectivement une question qu'on peut se poser, me dit-il avec sarcasme.

C'est quand il me parle comme ça que j'ai souvent envie de le frapper. Dommage que... ah, mais oui en fait !

Je l'agrippe par la chemise d'une main et lui envoie violemment mon autre poing dans la gueule. Sa _si belle_ gueule. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

-Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous enfoiré ?! Me crache-t-il à la figure.

-Pleure pas, je voulais juste vérifier que ça marchait vraiment.

-Mais oui bien sûr...

Le cuistot se pince les sinus puis me regarde plus sérieusement.

-On est dans la merde.

-Ben quoi ? T'as retrouvé ta consistance, c'est cool non ?

-Non, c'est pas cool ! Tu sens pas ?

-De quoi ?

-Le poids de l'atmosphère sur le bateaux. C'est pas un hasard si une si grande tempête nous est tombée dessus sans que Nami ne la repère tout de suite.

-Hein ? Quel rapport ?

-T'es vraiment con toi... c'est parce que je me suis encore rapproché de vous que je peux maintenant toucher les choses comme quelqu'un de normal ! Et à cause de ça la faille s'est encore agrandie ! Si ça continue vous allez pas tarder à mourir les uns après les autres dans des « hasards » les plus totales. Et tout sera de ma faute.

-...

-C'est à cause des étoiles et du bain, j'en suis sûr... je me suis trop senti comme vous dans ces moments là, et la faille entre les deux mondes s'est agrandie... je n'aurais pas dû...

-Non cook, tu te trompes.

-Hein ?

-Ce n'est pas depuis hier où ce matin que tu as commencé à te rapprocher de nous. C'est juste ton envie de sauver Brook qui t'as donné un petit coup de pouce, mais en réalité tu as arrêté d'être une âme au moment même où tu as reposé le pied sur ce bateau après ta mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je comprends plus rien.

-Je viens de te le dire : Tu a reposé le pied sur ce bateau. C'était pourtant flagrant non ? Si t'étais vraiment resté une âme, t'aurais pas pu toucher le bateau de ton pied, ni te coucher sur le lit de Nami, ni t'appuyer à la rambarde, et encore moins nager dans l'eau. Tu as de la consistance depuis le début, il a juste fallu un petit événement pour booster ton corps.

-Euh... C'est vrai que j'avais pas remarqué, mais dans tous les cas ça change rien au fait que si je redeviens consistant c'est parce que je me rapproche trop de vous !

-Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que, même si tu prétends tout faire pour disparaître et nous protéger, au fond de toi tu as envie de rester avec nous.

-N'importe quoi. Je sais quand même où est ma place, et j'ai le devoir de ne pas vous faire souffrir, alors viens pas m'inventer des théories à la con en essayant de lire dans mes pensées, c'est très lourd.

-Comme tu veux.

Je hausse les épaules et sors sur le pont, laissant le cook seul dans le salon aquarium. Bon... je l'ai laissé en essayant de paraître décidé, mais en fait j'ai encore plein de questions à poser !

Comme par exemple : comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours invisible aux yeux des autres s'il a pris de la consistance ? Et comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à me transmettre ses pensées ?

Je jette un regard vers la porte close du salon, quand soudain un grand « Bam » se fait entendre de l'autre côté. Elle tremble légèrement, puis s'ouvre sur le blondin qui se masse la mâchoire. Non... ne me dites pas que... pffr...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend sale Marimo ?

-TU T'ES PRIS LA PORTE HAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Rah la ferme ! J'ai plus l'habitude de devoir ouvrir les portes pour passer moi ! J'aimerais t'y voir !

-HAHAHAHAHA !

Je continue à rire de bon coeur, mais je suis interrompu (évidemment) par une chaussure qui vient s'écraser sur mon front. Quel mauvais caractère...

Alors que Sanji, vexé, part de son coté, Usopp me tapote sur l'épaule avec un air inquiet.

-Euh... Zoro ? Tu parles tout seul ?

Merde. Je l'ai pas vu arrivé et maintenant je suis coincé. Une excuse...

-Non, je comptais raconter une histoire à Chopper ce soir et je m'entraînais à interpréter...

Wow, super l'excuse à deux berrys...

-Oh ! C'est très gentil de ta part, je suis sûr que Chopper sera ravi !  
-Euh...

-Je vais le prévenir tout de suite !

-Non attends !  
Trop tard, c'est imbécile de sniper est déjà en train de courir en direction de l'infirmerie pour aller annoncer la nouvelle au petit renne. Mais quel con... j'ai rien à raconter moi ! J'entends soudain un éclat de rire extrêmement agaçant résonner derrière moi. Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

-Cook, si tu fermes pas ta grande et belle gueule tout de suite je peux pas te garantir que tu t'en sortira indemne...

-Excusez moi, monsieur le conteur ! Hahahahaha !

Cette fois, je ne cause plus. Je dégaine mes sabres et saute sur cet imbécile de Blondin. Mes lames et sa jambe s'entrechoquent violemment tandis qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage. Il prend un pied pas possible ma parole ! Nos coups s'enchaînent brusquement les uns après les autres, nos respirations haletantes sont soulevées de grognements d'assauts, nos mouvement son rapides, précis, violents. Sanji saute et me met un coup dans le ventre qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Au dernier moment, je lui attrape la jambe et l'entraîne dans ma chute. Il me retombe sur le torse et tente d'immobiliser mes bras, mais je me libère rapidement de son emprise, empoigne ses épaules et le fait rouler sous moi. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, nous continuons de rouler avec une rapidité douloureuse jusqu'à nous écraser contre le mat. Le cook étant à nouveau en dessous de moi, je lui plaque les mains contre le sol et lui met un magnifique coup de boule. Il grogne, essaie de se dégager, mais ma poigne est trop puissante pour ses bras fins. Épuisé, il finit par abandonner.

Nous nous fixons longuement, essoufflés, le visage si proche que nous sentons la respiration de l'autre contre notre peau. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et balance rapidement sur le côté. Toujours épuisé, le cook ferme les yeux tandis que je regarde le ciel, couché à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien bordel... dis-je à mi-voix.

-J'allais le dire...

Je souris et ferme les yeux à mon tour. L'air se fait plus froid et je sens déjà le soleil qui se couche petit à petit à l'horizon de cet immense océan. A côté de moi j'entends les mouvements du cook qui se redresse, un frottement de briquet puis une profonde inspiration.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demandé-je, les yeux toujours clos.

-Tellement mieux, murmure le blondin. Il semblerait que je sois mort avec un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet dans la poche. Mais c'est la première fois que je peux les toucher...

-Et tu comptes bien continuer mais tu as peur que les autres le remarquent.

Le cook rit doucement.

-Tu essaies encore de lire dans mes pensées ?

-C'est pas compliqué à deviner.

J'hésite quelques instants à poser la question qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment là. Après tout, c'est plutôt une bonne transition.

-Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour me transmettre tes pensées lorsque tu essayais de sauver Brook ? Questionné-je finalement en ouvrant les yeux.

Le blondin me regarde, visiblement surpris.

-Tu les entendais ?

-Oui.

Il soupire tout en rougissant légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dis, mais je pense que c'est dû au fait que j'ai pris possession de ton corps l'autre jour. Comme on a déjà en quelques sorte « fusionné », je suppose qu'avec beaucoup de conviction et d'efforts, je suis capable de te transmettre mes pensées...

-Huh huh...

Le cook, étrangement calme, expire une bouffée de fumée puis jette sa cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser en se levant. Il tapote sur sa chemise froissée par le combat et part vers le dortoir des garçons, devant lequel il s'arrête avant de se retourner pour me rappeler ma tâche quant à Chopper et entre finalement en riant dans la chambre assombrie par la nuit. Je grimace à la simple pensée de cette corvée désormais inévitable.

Le petit renne apparaît quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte, un bonnet de nuit à motif poisson sur la tête. Il me regarde un instant avant de me faire un sourire tellement mignon que je ne peux plus reculer. C'est alors que, résigné, j'entre nonchalamment dans le dortoir avec lui.

A l'intérieur, Sanji est déjà assis sur son ancien hamac. Chopper s'installe joyeusement dans le sien, alors que de mon côté je suis debout et plutôt gêné. Bon... de toute façon je suppose qu'il va s'endormir sans se rendre compte que je ne sais pas quoi raconter. De plus, à part l'autre parasite enroulé, personne ne sera témoin de cette situation ridic...

-ZORO ! RACONTE-NOUS UNE HISTOIRE !

Un frisson me parcoure le corps. Je me retourne lentement vers mon capitaine heureux qui vient d'entrer en fracassant la porte, suivi de tous les membres de notre équipage...

Je les regarde s'installer gaiement dans les hamacs et les canapés, totalement impuissant face au sort et sous le regard du cuistot hilare qui se tord dans son hamac. J'ai envie de me jeter à l'eau...

-C'est SUPER sympa de ta part de te proposer pour nous raconter une histoire, s'exclame Franky.

-Surtout que tu es plutôt à l'écart d'habitude, fait remarquer Usopp.

-J'ai hâte de t'écouter, dit simplement Robin.

Je les dévisage un par un. La gêne se lit certainement très bien sur mon visage, mais ça ne semble déranger personne. A côté de moi, Sanji pleure de rire en se tenant les côtes. J'ai de sérieuses envies de meurtre... Mais bon, quand faut y aller...

-Alors... euh...

Et c'est ainsi que commence un long récit tout aussi étrange qu'improvisé. Mes idées vont et viennent aussi vite que mon cerveau en est capable. Je parle de chevaliers, puis de sorcières et de magie, je vais jusqu'à inventer un nouvel animal à cinq patte que je nomme... euh... « Spoke ». Je commence sérieusement à douter de la cohérence de mon histoire, mais un petit coup d'oeil vers mes compagnons visiblement très attentifs et intéressés me redonne quelque peu confiance en moi.

C'est seulement après une bonne demi-heure de paroles acharnées que je termine mon récit avec un classique « ...et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. ». Je pousse un long soupir et me frotte la tête, prêt a recevoir les rires de mes camarades moqueurs. J'attends, les yeux clos, mais la seule chose que je peux entendre est une seule paire de mains qui tape derrière moi. Je me retourne en balayant la pièce des yeux. Tout le monde s'est assoupit. Il ne reste que Robin qui applaudit, le sourire aux lèvres, assise sur le canapé, Nami endormie contre son épaule.

-C'était une très belle histoire, bretteur-san, me dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais pas, mais je suppose qu'elle a fait l'effet demandé.

L'archéologue me répond par un petit éclat de rire. Je soupire à nouveau et me dirige vers les hamacs. Ce n'est de loin pas la première fois que je vois mes camarades dormir, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué cette manière d'être aussi paisible. En bon second, je rabats les couvertures sur leurs épaules avec nonchalance.

-Bretteur-san ? Tu comptes dormir dans le hamac de cook-san ?

Je sursaute soudainement en entendant les mots de la noiraude. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais également placé une couverture sur le cook endormi. Je tente de bafouiller une réponse plausible, mais ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge. Robin soupire doucement.

-C'est difficile de l'oublier n'est-ce pas...

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre. La noiraude se retourne m'adresse un « Bonne nuit » avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je reste seul, au milieu de cette chambre bercée par les ronflements venant des hamacs. Je m'avance vers le mien et tapote sur la couverture. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dedans. Je me frotte la tête, monte en enlevant mes chaussures et m'endors immédiatement après un dernier soupir.

Le cook, hein ? Comment pourrait-on l'oublier...

* * *

 _Le soleil brillait, déjà haut dans le ciel. Nami avait réuni tous les membres de l'équipage dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait l'odeur délicieuse du repas de midi. Debout autour de la table, tout le monde se réjouissait de l'annonce de la navigatrice._

 _-Nous arriverons sur la prochaine île dans l'après-midi, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. C'est une île qui semble plutôt tranquille, une fois sur place, nous pourrons prendre le temps de faire les courses et de se reposer un peu._

 _-Quel est le nom de cette île ? Demanda Robin._

 _-Erika._

 _L'archéologue plissa les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait._

 _-Eri... ka..._

 _-Un problème Robin ?_

 _La noiraude sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par reprendre son sourire habituel en balayant la question d'un geste de la main._

 _-Ce n'est rien, il me semblait juste en avoir déjà entendu parler._

 _Nami soutint son regard quelques instants puis retourna à ses explications sans porter plus d'attention à sa camarade._

 _-Bien, donc je disais, vous devrez être prêts à accoster cet après-midi. Compris ?_

 _Tout le monde acquiesça en choeur, impatients de poser pieds sur terre après tant de semaines en mer. Le repas, enfin prêt, commença donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le capitaine profitait comme jamais de ce moment avec ses camarades. Et c'est en s'emparant de l'assiette d'Usopp qu'il lança joyeusement :_

 _-Je me suis jamais autant régalé !_

 _Le sniper gronda contre son capitaine mais fut obligé de répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme._

 _-C'est vrai, c'est délicieux !_

 _-Ha ha, je ne saurais dire mieux, intervint Nami. Mais après tout, c'est comme d'habitude !_

 _Elle se retourna vers la cuisinière en souriant._

 _-N'est-ce pas, Sanji-kun ?_

 _Le cuisinier se retourna, des plats somptueux à la main, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Tu m'en vois ravi, Nami-swan !_

 _..._

 **Sous-marin. Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essaierai d'être plus ponctuelle pour le prochain ! Ah, au fait, j'ai entendu dire que si vous remplissez l'espace nommé « Review », Shanks, assis sur un cheval doré, viendra vous chanter son amour dans votre cuisine.**


	6. Apprends-moi à voler

**Bonjour ! J'ai rien à dire, alors on passe directement à la lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Apprends-moi à voler

Le jour se lève. L'air frais du matin me fait frissonner dans ma couverture. Les faibles rayons de soleil traversant le hublot me chatouillent le visage jusqu'au réveil. J'entrouvre lentement mes yeux éblouis par la lumière, baille et me relève en m'étirant longuement... avant tomber brusquement de ce pu**** de hamac trop petit et d'atterrir sur un sol dur et froid, le genre de sol que t'as pas envie de toucher à 7h du mat'...

Ça y est, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

Résigné à passer un début de journée pourri, je me relève et marche d'un pas décidé jusqu'au hamac d'un certain cook soudainement très agaçant (je sais pas pourquoi...). Des deux mains, j'empoigne le tissu de la couche et la retourne d'un coup sec. Le blondin s'écrase sur le parquet dans un hoquet de surprise. Seulement, j'ai à peine le temps de savourer cette action qu'il se relève vivement et commence à me crier à la figure. Pénible...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ?!

-Je me défoule. Ce serait ennuyeux d'être le seul à se lever de mauvais poil ce matin.

Le Cook me dévisage avec une expression médusée. Il semble vouloir me sauter dessus, certainement pour me reprocher tous les malheurs du monde, mais il parvient visiblement à contenir sa colère au dernier moment. Il se contente alors de claquer la langue en ouvrant la porte

du dortoir.

-Tss... Irrécupérable, lâche-t-il tout en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Je lui adresse un sourire furtif, que je remplace presque instantanément par une expression interrogative, élevant la voix pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Demandé-je. Tu semblais assez agité.

Sanji se retourne et hausse un sourcil, le regard pesant mes propos.

-C'est vrai que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, m'avoue-t-il. Enfin, en lui-même il était plutôt banal, mais l'atmosphère était vraiment étrange... et lourde... ?

D'un regard insistant, je l'encourage à continuer. 'Pas que ça m'intéresse mais bon...

-C'était juste une scène toute simple, Nami vous avait réunis dans la cuisine pour parler de la prochaine île tandis que je préparais le repas. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'île, mais j'ai une étrange sensation dans la poitrine quand j'essaie de me rappeler.

Je dévisage le blond d'un regard déçu.

-Effectivement, c'était banal. Pauvre Cook, il se passe tellement rien dans ta vie que même tes rêves sont nuls.

-Non... je ne pense pas qu'il était si banal que ça...

Je hausse un sourcil pour montrer au blondin mon incompréhension, puis, ne voulant pas parler plus longtemps, je sors sans lui adresser un mot de plus.

Crétin de cuistot... Ce rêve... évidemment qu'il est loin d'être banal.

* * *

Les jours passent. D'après Nami, si tout se passe bien, nous atteindrons l'île aux volcans dans une semaine. Un semaine, c'est long.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une folle envie de poser le pied sur terre. La nourriture me semble fade aussi, et je suis moins motivé pour mes entraînement. Brook m'a conseillé d'aller voir Chopper, mais ça n'a rien donné. Le renne m'a simplement dit que je devais être un peu fatigué avec les événements, et qu'il faudrait que je médite un peu plus. Méditer... je le faisais souvent avant. Je m'y remettrais bien...

... si seulement un certain cuisinier particulièrement chiant ne venait pas m'embêter toutes les dix

minutes.

-Marimo ?

Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du parasite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, shitty-cook ? Demandé-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Je m'ennuie, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait chercher mon regret.

J'agrippe fermement l'haltère que j'étais en train de soulever et la lance brusquement contre le cook qui l'évite de justesse dans un petit cri de surprise. Je soupire et pose mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Ca te va comme réponse ?

Le blondin me lance un regard frustré et secoue la tête.

-Pauvre Marimo... il est tellement déstabilisé par ma présence qu'il ne peux plus s'exprimer correctement.

-... Toi t'as vraiment envie d'être frappé à mort.

Il sourit et prend une pose théâtrale.

-Oh, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Ah, mais je suis déjà mort ! Yohohohoho ! Cook Joke !

Un lourd silence tombe dans la pièce comme un rocher. Malaise.

-J'hésite à te tuer pour ton arrogance ou pour cette blague encore plus pourrie que si c'était Brook qui l'avait faite, dis-je sur un ton faussement calme.

-J'avoue que si j'étais encore vivant, j'aurais certainement été pris d'une envie de suicide après cette blague...

Le cook me regarde, puis, bizarrement, il se met à rire de bon coeur. Wow, je sais que c'est pas la première fois que je l'entends rire, mais à chaque fois ça me fait étrangement vibrer les oreilles. Un peu comme le rire de Luffy qui nous donne à tous l'envie de sourire, mais à un autre degrés. Le rire du blondin est... comment dire... apaisant.

-Oh Marimo !

Je relève vivement la tête que j'avais vraisemblablement baissée sans m'en rendre compte.

-Hein ? Euh... quoi ?

-Ca fait quatre fois que je t'appelle et tu réagis que maintenant ? Comment c'est possible de plonger aussi vite dans ses pensées ?

-Ah euh... je pensais à autre chose, je t'avais pas entendu. C'est juste que ton rire...

-Il a quoi mon rire ? Demande le cuistot en haussant les sourcils, intrigué.

Merde, j'en ai trop dis. J'ai intérêt à vite rattraper ça, sinon...

-Ton rire m'a tellement arraché les oreilles que l'ouïe m'a été retirée pendant quelques secondes.

Un conseil pour les enfants : Quand on doit se justifier auprès d'une personne qu'on est pas censé apprécier, adopter la technique « langue de vipère » est une bonne solution.

-La ferme, algue de mes deux...

Et voilà. Le statut de connard est quand même bien plus confortable que le statut d'incompris.

J'affiche un sourire fier et croise les bras sur ma poitrine avec désinvolture.

-Alors ? Pour quelle raison as-tu besoin de moi au point de t'emmerder à m'appeler quatre fois ?

-J'ai toujours regretter de ne pas pouvoir voler...

-Hein ? Voler ?

-Ouais.

-Mais pourtant tu sais faire le sky walk non ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas tenir longtemps, et j'ai plus l'impression de marcher sur un escalier qu'autre chose.

-Ah... et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Aide-moi à voler. C'est peut-être ça, mon ultime regret.

-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre... Bon, viens.

Je fais signe au cook de me suivre, puis descends de la vigie dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée pendant trois heures avant que ce parasite ne vienne perturber mon entraînement. Une fois sur le pont, j'inspecte le ciel sous le regard perplexe du blond.

-Euh... T'as un plan, Marimo ?

-Plus ou moins, je vérifie juste qu'il n'y ait pas trop de nuages.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance... j'ai peur pour ma v... pour ma mort paisible.

-Ecoute, t'as voulu mon aide, alors soit tu me laisses t'aider à ma façon, soit tu te débrouilles.

-Hum...

-Bon. Tu veux voler ou pas ?

-Mouais.

-Alors vole !

A ces mots, je lui agrippe les deux bras et commence à tourner sur moi même, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que les pieds du cook ne touchent plus le sol. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux comme un demeuré et commence à protester.

-A... Attends Marimo ! Arrête ça sinon c'est ta tête qui va voler !

-Trop tard, je te souhaite un bon voyage.

-Non att... !

Le blond a à peine le temps de m'avertir que je lâche ses mains à pleine vitesse. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'envole au loin dans un cri de rage et d'insultes envers ma personne. Adieu, petit parasite à la belle gueule !

Fier de moi, je me frotte vicieusement les mains en me dirigeant vers Usopp et Chopper qui jouent aux cartes. Je croise le regard de Nami, qui lit un magasine à côté des deux garçons. Elle soupire et secoue la tête. Peut-être qu'elle m'a vu tourner sur moi-même et qu'elle me prend pour un taré. Bah, pas grave, je me suis quand même bien amusé.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que le cook réapparaît enfin sur le pont. Alors que je choisis tranquillement une bouteille de saké dans la remise en fredonnant la chanson « Katana » de Kazuya Nakkai*, j'entends soudain la porte qui s'ouvre violemment derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un geste nonchalant, et découvre le blondin, trempé jusqu'à l'os, qui me dévisage avec un regard laissant facilement deviner son envie de meurtre. Lentement, il place une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allume avec le briquet en or qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche. Une bouffée de fumée s'échappe de sa bouche, puis un petit grognement.

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis un orchestre de chérubins ailés défile joyeusement dans la remise.

Soudain, le cook envoie valser tout ce petit monde et en une fraction de seconde, se retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi, la jambe appuyée contre mon katana dégainé. Une envie de provocation gagne mon esprit.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon cher cook ? Un problème d'hémorroïdes trop douloureux ?

-Non, mais quelque chose me dit qu'après le coup de pied que je vais envoyer dans ton petit cul, tu te diras que les hémorroïdes sont des caresses à côté...

-Hum, je demande à voir.

Le blondin ramène sa jambe et m'envoie l'autre dans la tête. Je riposte en dégainant mes deux autres sabres et en lui sautant dessus. S'en suit une longue bataille dévastatrice qui ravage la remise dans des bruits de destruction massive.

Le soir, le cook et moi sommes enfin calmés après des heures de baston. Sanji fume une dernière clope tandis que je rejoins les autres pour le dîner. Le repas se passe tranquillement, avec quelques assiettes qui volent et des voix qui gueulent de tous les côtés, bref, un repas tranquille. Le blondin nous observe de loin, assis à côté de son propre autel funéraire. Moi, je me reste silencieux comme à mon habitude, faisant tout mon possible pour protéger mon assiette des mains en caoutchouc de mon capitaine. Soudain, le petit renne lève la tête vers moi et coupe le bruit d'une simple question :

-Zoro, est-ce que ça va ?

Tout le monde se tait brusquement et tourne la tête vers moi. J'arque un sourcil, surpris.

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

Le médecin semble hésiter un temps.

-Bah, depuis un moment tu es bizarre. Au delà du fait que tu sois fatigué je veux dire.

Le cook, qui écoutait la conversation, se lève et vient se poster juste à côté de moi. Je lui lance un regard furtif puis repose mon attention sur les propos de Chopper.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu t'enfermes de plus en plus dans la vigie, tu parles souvent tout seul, tu ne réponds pas tout de suite quand on te parle.

-Ah ?

-Et puis aujourd'hui... tu as passé des heures dans la remise et... en entendant les bruits je me suis demandé ce qui se passait, alors quand tu es sorti j'ai été voir à l'intérieur... et j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu l'avais mise. Elle était ravagée.

Sanji éclate de rire à côté de moi.

-Ben alors Marimo ! Il faudrait être plus discret quand tu te bats avec une « hallucination » ! Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-La ferme... murmuré-je.

Le petit renne hausse les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Merde.

-Non euh... je suis désolé... c'était juste que... euh... je me sentais pas bien et...

-Hé hé, vas-y, essaie de trouver une réponse plausible, me charrie ce crétin de cuistot au-quel je lance un regard hargneux.

-Enfin bon, soupire Chopper, j'ai remarqué quelque chose aussi...

-Euh... oui ?

-Ces temps-ci... tu me sembles très heureux.

Le cook se tait immédiatement. Tout le monde me regarde, tandis que je regarde tout le monde avec de grands yeux.

-C'est vrai que même s'il ne nous parle pas beaucoup, Zoro à l'air heureux ces derniers temps, dit joyeusement Luffy.

-J'avais remarqué aussi, intervient Franky.

-Euh... maintenant que vous le dites, murmure Nami sur un ton... suspicieux.

Moi, je suis là au milieu de mes camarades, et j'essaie de me défendre comme je peux. Je bois une gorgée de Saké et prends mon air neutre habituel.

-Ah. J'avais pas remarqué.

-Yohohoho ! C'est une étrange façon d'être heureux ! Mais elle me fait penser à quelque chose, annonce le squelette ambulant.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Usopp.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Brook, attendant un éclaircissement.

-Zoro-san, serais-tu par hasard amoureux ?

Ah. Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Le cook éclate à nouveau de rire jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre cette fois.

-Ha ha ha ! Le Marimo est a-mou-reux !

Luffy saute sur la table.

-Quoi ?! Zoro a une maladie grave ?!

-Mais non Luffy, soupire Usopp, amoureux ça veut dire qu'il est attiré par quelqu'un. Qu'il l'aime.

-Comme moi avec Ace ?

-Euh, disons que c'est plus profond.

-Ah.

-Alors bro ? Reprend Franky. T'aimes quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Je soupire et reprends une gorgée de saké. C'est le genre de discussion que j'aime le moins. Surtout depuis _ce jour là_. Vaut mieux y mettre un terme avec des réponses désintéressées.

-Pas que je sache.

-Dommage, ça aurait été une question intéressante à développer, dit Robin en souriant.

-Ah ! Je me souviens du mot « amoureux » ! S'exclame Luffy. On avais déjà posé la question à Sanji le jour où...

Brusquement, Nami empoigne le chemise du brun et plaque sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa phrase. Le capitaine se débat mais la poigne de la rousse reste fermement collée contre lui.

-Bien, je vois que nous avons fini de manger ! Luffy, tu fais la vaisselle ce soir ! Dit la sorcière en souriant.

Le message est clair : La discussion est close.

Certainement un peu effrayés par Nami, les membres de l'équipage sortent rapidement de la cuisine et retourne à leurs activités du soir. Personnellement, je me rends à la remise pour commencer à nettoyer les dégâts sous l'ordre de Franky.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le cook me rejoint pour m'aider à ranger.

-J'ai aussi participé au massacre, alors ce serait lâche de ma part de laisser tes petits bras faibles ranger l'intégralité de la pièce, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je lui répond par un grognement sourd, puis continue mon affaire sans prendre la peine de croiser son regard. Le silence qui s'installe dans la pièce est vite brisé par la voix agaçante du blond.

-Dis, c'était quoi cette histoire avec moi dont parlait Luffy ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, et pourtant ça m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes et soupire lentement.

-Crétin... tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas...

* * *

 _-Usopp abruti ! Je vais vraiment te frapper !_

 _-Mais attends Sanji ! C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée ! C'est Robin !_

 _-Ouais c'est ça essaie de te défendre ! Reviens ici sale long-nez !_

 _-Usopp ! Sanji ! Revenez !_

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Revenez..._

 _..._

*Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, « Katana » est la chanson chantée par le doubleur de Zoro (Kazuya Nakkai) dans l'album des Nippon Judan.

 **Épithète. Alors ? Des remarques ? Des avis ? Des questions ? Des licornes ? N'hésitez pas à me noter tout ça en review !**


	7. Apprends-moi à me retirer

**Bonjour camarades ! Contente que vous soyez encore là malgré mes retards répétés ! Ou peut-être avez-vous abandonné ? Dans ce cas revenez, car je ne suis pas encore morte ! Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **/ ATTENTION \ IL Y A UN ENORME SPOIL DANS CE CHAPITRE ! Pour ceux qui suivent l'animé ou les parutions du manga en France, quand vous verrez ceci ¦ repérez le deuxième et sautez la partie qui se trouve entre les deux, car il s'agit d'un assez gros spoil. Alors faites attention !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Apprends-moi à me retirer

Une semaine plus tard...

Le cook et moi marchons nonchalamment sur le pont, moi tenant un bout de papier et un stylo, lui tenant sa 9 ème cigarette de l'heure. Pour la précision, ce drogué n'est pas plus accro que d'habitude, c'est juste qu'il doit jeter sa cigarette à chaque fois qu'un de nos compagnons est dans les parages. C'est risqué d'être une âme de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon. On en est où dans la liste ? Me demande-t-il, l'air las.

-Alors... Profiter d'une entrevue avec Traffy pour lui voler son chapeau, c'est fait. Toucher les nuages, c'est fait. Demander à Crocodile comment il a perdu sa main, c'est fait...

-Heureusement qu'il avait un Den Den Mushi sur lui quand on l'a appelé sinon je sais pas comment on aurait fait pour ce point...

-Manger des coquillages, c'est fait. Faire une soirée Karaoké avec l'équipage, c'est fait...

-Même si j'ai pas vraiment pu chanter seul, juste avec toi et ta voix d'huître...

-Marcher sur l'eau, c'est fait...

-C'était quand même une chance de tomber sur une partie si salée du nouveau monde !

-Faire du deltaplane, c'est fait.

-La tête d'Usopp quand tu lui as demandé un deltaplane assez fort pour supporter deux personnes !

Le cook rigole de bon coeur. Je ferme les yeux, froisse la feuille et casse accidentellement le stylo. Et soudain, j'explose.

-BON ! C'est bon ?! Tu vas pas non-plus faire ton petit commentaire à chaque point, non ?! Alors maintenant t'es gentil, et tu la fermes !

Le blondin me fixe sans fléchir du regard, un air agacé et méprisant collé sur son visage d'ange. N'ayant qu'envie de retourner à mon entraînement et de laisser ce crétin se débrouiller, je m'empresse de reprendre la conversation afin de faire le point.

-Y a plus rien dans la liste, et t'as toujours pas disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-On arrive bientôt sur l'île aux volcans. Comme je suis jamais monté au sommet d'un volcan je compte sur ça pour m'aider un peu.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu regrettes de ne pas être monté sur un volcan au point de ne pas pouvoir disparaître... ? Soupiré-je en me frottant le crâne.

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins.

-Mouais...

Le cook sourit légèrement et se passe une main dans les cheveux, ce qui accentue les reflets du soleil sur ses belles mèches blondes.

-N'empêche...

Il se tourne vers moi. Son sourire me paraît soudain plus sincère et plus... beau.

-... ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé !

Mon expression se fige pendants quelques instants. Wow, je savais pas que le cook était capable de sortir des mots pareils devant moi. Ah, il a remarqué que j'étais bugé. Il faut rapidement que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

-Euh... je retourne m'entraîner. J'ai soif, tu peux aller me chercher une bouteille à la cuisine ?

Tch. C'est quoi cette question sérieux ?! Comme si un mec aussi fier que Sanji allait m'obéir comme un petit chien ! Je le vois déjà venir avec une bonne réplique du genre « je suis pas ta bonne, algue de mes deux ! » ou un truc du style. Super...

Mais le cook ne répond pas. Il me regarde, stoïque, la cigarette se consumant toujours entre ses lèvres.

-Ok.

Ah ben tiens, en plus il acce... IL ACCEPTE ?!

Comme ça ?! Sans n'avoir rien d'autre à dire que « ok » ?! Sans m'envoyer son pied dans la face pour me remettre à ma place ?! Sans me déballer tout un tas d'insultes et de reproches ?! Eh ben...

-Euh... hum.

Je suis si surpris que je n'arrive même plus à m'exprimer. Le blondin ne semble pas y faire attention et se dirige sans un mot vers la cuisine, écrasant sa cigarette au passage, qu'il jette avec nonchalance dans la mer avant de pénétrer dans son ex-antre.

Je m'empresse alors rapidement de le rejoindre avant que la porte ne se referme. Ce comportement est clairement louche, et je tiens à tirer rapidement les choses au clair. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que la cuisine, endroit où il n'y a personne à cet heure-c... Ah non en fait.

A peine ai-je mis les pieds dans la pièce que j'aperçois notre capitaine, assis en tailleur devant l'autel funéraire du cook, qui semble aussi surpris que moi de la présence du brun. En parlant de présence, celui-ci ne semble pas avoir remarqué la mienne. Peut-être est-il en train de prier ? Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ça va bientôt faire deux mois, hein Sanji ?

Le blondin et moi avons un sursaut simultané. Luffy ?! Est-ce que par hasard tu pourrais voir Sanji ?!

Tandis que le cook commence à stresser, j'observe plus attentivement le brun. A bien y regarder, on dirait qu'il s'adresse plutôt à la photo de l'autel. Je lance un regard au blond pour lui dire de se calmer. Luffy parle à l'autel, il n'est pas au courant de sa présence.

-Tu sais, Sanji... continue le brun en posant la main sur son précieux chapeau, demain on va enfin accoster sur une nouvelle île. Elle a l'air vraiment palpitante, et je suis sûr que nous vivrons plein d'aventures inoubliables, comme d'habitude.

Le cook a arrêté de bouger. Il ne parle pas, retient sa respiration, à quelques mètres du capitaine qui paraît soudain bien nostalgique.

-Nami et Robin iront faire du shopping, Usopp et Chopper s'amuseront dans la ville, Brook et Franky chercheront une bonne taverne où l'on pourra faire la fête, Zoro se perdra comme à chaque fois, dit-il en riant de bon coeur. Ce mec est vraiment idiot, tu ne trouves pas ? À se perdre partout où il va !

Oï... si c'est pour se foutre de ma gueule, il peut s'abstenir de le faire devant un autel...

-Ma foi, c'est comme ça ! Même s'il a des défauts, Zoro est le bretteur de l'équipage. Je suis le capitaine, Nami est la navigatrice, Usopp est le sniper, Chopper est le médecin, Robin est l'archéologue, Franky est le charpentier, Brook est le musicien, Zoro est le bretteur, et toi...

Il marque un pause et resserre ses doigts sur son trésor.

-Toi, tu es le cuisinier. Je sais qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve un nouvelle personne pour te remplacer, mais je n'ai pas envie. ¦Le cuisinier de l'équipage est Vinsmoke Sanji, la jambe noire, le cuistot cinq étoiles, le fumeur, le dandy, notre compagnon.¦ Si tu m'entends, tu dois te dire que ça ne me ressemble pas de parler comme ça, mais je m'en fiche. Tu es mon cuisinier, alors je ne voudrais pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos d'un quelconque remplaçant. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Ouais.

Je tourne la tête vers le cook. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, ne semble ni triste, ni heureux. Il a simplement répondu à la question de Luffy. Le brun n'a évidemment pas entendu, mais ça n'empêche pas un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Sans y prêter attention, je soupire et fais un pas en avant, ce qui « réveille » le capitaine, qui se retourne vivement.

-Ah, tu étais là Zoro ?

-Je viens juste chercher une bouteille, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Luffy sourit à nouveau, puis se lève et sort joyeusement de la cuisine. Une fois le silence retombé dans la pièce, je prends ma bouteille, l'ouvre, bois une grande gorgée puis m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main. Sanji s'allume une cigarette et tire une grande bouffée de fumée, les yeux clos.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Lui demandé-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en pense ?

-Tu connais Luffy. Son ventre finira par parler plus fort que son cerveau et il ne tardera pas à chercher un nouveau cuisinier.

Le cook tire une nouvelle bouffée.

-Je le sais très bien, ça.

Je soutiens son regard quelques instants, puis je marche d'un pas las jusqu'à la porte et je sors sans rien ajouter de plus. Le blond sait que j'ai compris le message, la parlote est inutiles.

Alors que je flâne silencieusement sur le pont, j'entends soudainement une douce mélodie s'élever sur la proue. Brook, debout devant le large, frotte lentement son archet contre les cordes de son violon. Il fredonne une chanson que je n'ai jamais entendue, mais que je trouve tout de suite très belle. Pendant que j'avance lentement vers lui, le squelette remarque ma présence et se retourne en souriant.

-Bonjour, Zoro-san.

-'lut. Tu as écrit de nouvelles chansons ?

-Yoho ! Si tu parles de celle que je viens de chanter, c'est une vieille chanson que deux hommes de mon ancien équipage ont inventé. Enfin... la première phrase. Comme celle-ci avait l'air amusante, nous nous sommes tous réunis autour d'une bonne bière et nous avons composé la suite de la chanson tous ensemble. Comme nous étions beaucoup dans l'équipage, le résultat était plutôt brouillon, mais nous l'avions tellement répété que plus personne ne voulait changer les paroles, et finalement nous l'avons toujours chanté comme ça.

-Hum... je suppose que c'est une belle manière de composer une chanson.

-Oh oui Brook ! Composons une chanson tous ensemble !

Je me retourne vers mon capitaine qui vient d'arriver derrière moi, très enthousiaste. Ah ben tiens, il disparaît à peine quelques secondes et il réapparaît ensuite encore plus excité que d'habitude. Le brun affiche un énorme sourire et s'empresse de courir sur tout le bateau en criant.

-Tout le monde ! Venez composer une chanson avec nous !

Nos camarades se montrent les uns après les autres, curieux de savoir ce qui excite leur capitaine à ce point. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde est rassemblé sur la pelouse du Sunny, discutant joyeusement du projet du capitaine et du musicien. Je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour m'éclipser, et me diriger rapidement vers la cuisine. Après tout, ce crétin (tout le monde sait de qui je parle) fait toujours partie de l'équipage, alors autant lui demander s'il veut participer à la chanson.

J'entre dans la cuisine, ouvrant la porte de manière énergique, mais je m'arrête aussitôt dans mon élan. Un cook paisiblement endormi bavant sur la grande table en est la cause. Je m'approche de lui, le secoue légèrement, puis plus fort, l'appelle par tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existent, mais le seul résultat que j'obtiens est un « doux » son de ronflements qui s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte. Je soupire. Apparemment la chanson se fera sans lui. Je retourne auprès de mes compagnons et m'assois dans l'herbe avec eux.

La nuit ne tarde pas à tomber, et nous la passons à chanter, raconter, jouer, afin de faire une chanson « digne de mon magnifique et précieux équipage », comme le dit Luffy.

Une fois terminée, notre capitaine saute de joie et, malgré la fatigue de chacun, insiste pour la chanter en entier encore une fois.

 _« Nous, nous sommes de grands dormeurs_

 _Quand vient la nuit, nous nous réunissons, rêveurs_

 _Nous nous tenons par la main_

 _Et nous nous lançons dans un voyage jusqu'au lendemain_

 _Et le vent chante, les vagues dansent_

 _Le soleil illumine la piste, le ciel offre les boissons,_

 _Et notre petit bateau se laisse entraîner dans cette magnifique fête_

 _Le matin, le réveil est houleux_

 _Nous faisons face à ce nouveau jour ennuyeux_

 _Mais nous continuons de danser_

 _Et sourions pour transformer nos beaux rêves en réalités_

 _Et le vent chante, les vagues dansent,_

 _Le soleil illumine la piste, le ciel offre les boissons,_

 _Et notre petit bateau se laisse entraîner dans cette magnifique fête »_

Le résultat est pas mal, mais je le trouve une peu vide. C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endors, étendu dans l'herbe à côté de Chopper et Franky, à 2h du matin.

* * *

 _-Nous devrions les rattraper..._

 _-Mais non, tu sais comment est Sanji, il faudrait mieux le laisser tranquille un moment._

 _-C'est vrai. A moins que tu ne veuilles te ramasser un coup de pied dans les fesses._

 _-Si vous le dites..._

...

 **Esclave. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je sais que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup et que vous voulez de l'action, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder. En tout cas moi je vous dis à la prochaine ! Review ?**


	8. Apprends-moi à me méfier

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. Encore désolée, j'écris vraiment pas beaucoup ces temps-ci et du coup ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Apprends-moi à me méfier

 _Rouge. Tout autour de moi est rouge. Et à part ce rouge, je ne vois rien. C'est comme si... j'étais dans un autre monde entre la vie et la mort. C'est silencieux aussi. Horriblement silencieux. Je suis totalement désorienté. Je crie. En criant, j'ai au moins l'impression d'être vivant. Mais contre toute attente, une voix répond à la mienne._

 _C'est le cook. Il apparaît devant moi, venant de nulle part, et s'avance d'une démarche lente mais assurée. Il me transperce du regard. Un regard serein et bienveillant, qui se transforme soudain en regard inquiet et démuni. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, mais il ne me donne aucune réponse. Lentement, il me tend les bras. Tiens ? Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était torse nu. Non, entièrement nu en fait. Je lève la main et lui effleure la paume. A cet instant, il m'agrippe le dos et vient se blottir contre mon torse. Je tente de reculer, surpris, mais il me serre avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas._

 _« Aide-moi ! Fais que ça s'arrête ! » N'arrête-t-il pas de répéter. « J'ai peur... je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas ! » Je ne comprends plus rien. Il ne pleure pas et sa voix est très neutre. L'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus pesante._

 _Un filet de sang vole devant moi. Je recule la tête pour mieux voir le cook dans mes bras. Je me fige. Le corps du blondin est en train de s'entailler de toutes parts. Une sorte de lame invisible lui tranche lentement chaque parcelle de peau offerte. Son corps est bientôt recouvert de sang. Il me regarde avec des yeux qui alternent entre le neutre et le suppliant. Je n'en peux plus. Je sens son sang s'écouler sur mes mains. Je suffoque. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !_

-Sanji !

Je me surprends moi-même à crier le nom du cook. Je suis allongé sur la pelouse, toujours aux côtés de mon équipage endormi. Je m'efforce à garder les yeux biens ouverts tout en reprenant mon souffle. Un cauchemar ?

-Y a quoi ?

Je me retourne vivement vers le cook à côté de moi. Apparemment il vient d'arriver, et il m'a entendu crier son nom.

-Euh... rien. J'ai juste senti ta présence, et je voulais vérifier que c'était toi.

Le blondin hausse un sourcil. Mon excuse est bidon, il n'y a certainement pas cru. Pourtant il ne relève pas. Il se contente de soupirer.

-Viens préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'ai vu la liste des tâches, et apparemment Nami en avait marre de devoir cuisiner alors elle a attribué à chacun un jour de cuisine. Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'y colle !

-Tch... heureusement qu'on accoste aujourd'hui... dis-je en me relevant.

Les yeux du cook changent légèrement. Il fronce les sourcils et balaye le bateau du regard.

-L'atmosphère du bateau est très sombre ce matin... marmonne-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige simplement vers la cuisine. Après avoir cassé accidentellement plus d'une dizaine d'oeufs, répandu un pot entier de confiture sur le sol et brisé trois tasses à café, je peux enfin sortir pour annoncer le début du petit-dej' à mes compagnons affamés. Ceux-ci se précipitent autour de la table et commencent à chahuter tranquillement (enfin tranquillement... si on oublie les assiettes qui volent, les cris d'Usopp, le bruit des os de Brook qui se cassent, la table qui tremble etc... ). Parmi les bruits incessants, la petite voix de Chopper s'élève soudain.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit...

Etrangement, tout le monde se tait immédiatement. Nami sourit et prend le petit renne sur ses genoux.

-Raconte-nous.

-Bah... j'étais dans un endroit bizarre où il n'y avait rien. Juste un interminable fond rouge. Et tout-à-coup, j'ai aperçu le dr. Hiluluk qui s'avançait vers moi. J'étais content de le voir, et il m'a sourit. Mais soudain, une sorte de lame invisible a commencé à le trancher de part en part, jusqu'à ce que son corps dégouline de sang... après je me suis réveillé.

Le cook fronce les sourcils. Il s'attendait certainement à avoir une réaction consolante de notre part à tous, mais personne n'a bougé. Un grand silence règne dans la pièce, et tout le monde se regarde, ahuris. Usopp penche là tête sur le côté et commence à bredouiller.

-J'ai fait exactement le même cauchemar... mais avec ma mère.

Franky lève la tête.

-M... moi aussi ! Avec Tom-san !

-Pareil avec Ace, s'exclame Luffy.

-De même avec mon ancien capitaine, dit Brook.

Robin nous regarde un à un avec des yeux inquiets et concentrés. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers Nami.

-J'ai fait le même cauchemar, mais la personne en face de moi était le géant Saulo. Nami, est-ce que par hasard tu l'aurais aussi fait, avec cette personne qui s'appelle Belmer ?

-C'est vraiment étrange, répond la rousse, comment ça se fait que...

-Ce sont tous des proches morts qui étaient particulièrement chers à nos yeux. Et dans chaque rêve, ils se font détruire petit à petit par une lame qu'on ne peut pas voir... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Il a dû se passer un truc bizarre cette nuit, dit Usopp. Ce n'est pas possible normalement de tous faire le même cauchemar au même moment.

Luffy se tourne vers moi, le regard sérieux.

-Et toi Zoro ? Tu as aussi fait ce rêve ? Avec Kuina ?

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom. T'ain... je peux quand même pas dire que c'est avec un cook à poil que je me suis retrouvé dans mon rêve ! Je lance un regard furtif au blond (qui d'ailleurs est très attentif à la discussion) et me dépêche de dire quelque chose pour ne pas paraître suspect.

-Euh... oui, j'ai rêvé que Kuina se faisait mutiler. Quel rêve étrange ! ha... ha ha...

Pfff... paie ta crédibilité ! Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ! Surtout Nami. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des points sur lesquels elle est plus perspicace que Robin. Enfin bref, personne ne semble vouloir me faire de remarque, alors autant ignorer.

-C'est effectivement très étrange, reprend Robin. Attendons de voir si ça se reproduit. Suivant les événements, il faudra peut-être faire des recherches...

Tout le monde acquiesce, perplexes. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ambiance redevient détendue et le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, tout le monde sort de la cuisine, me laissant seul avec une petite montagne de vaisselle.

-Oi, Marimo.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que depuis quelques temps, le mot « seul » ne faisait plus partie de mon répertoire.

-Quoi ?

Le sourcil en vrille s'allume une cigarette et s'appuie contre le plan de travail, l'air plus sérieux que tout à l'heure.

-J'espère que t'es pas assez con pour penser que ces cauchemars sont le fruit du hasard... Marmonne-t-il.

-J'espère que t'es pas assez con pour penser que je suis stupide à ce point.

Il m'adresse un regard ironique tout en soupirant, puis revient immédiatement sur le sujet.

-Dis m'en plus sur ce cauchemar.

-Y a rien à ajouter, c'était exactement comme chopper l'a décrit. Pourquoi ? T'es triste de pas avoir pu partager le même cauchemar que nous ?

-Arrête, je sais que toi aussi ça t'inquiète.

-...

-Quand je parlais de l'atmosphère ce matin, c'était certainement lié à tout ça.

-Et en quoi ?

-Moi.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Encore ton histoire du portail entre les deux mondes ?

-Exactement. Ceci ne fait que partie des conséquences de ma présence ici. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit prouve bien que je me suis beaucoup trop rapproché de vous.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne peux rien faire à part me bouger pour accomplir ce regret. J'espère que l'île d'aujourd'hui va me permettre de trouver des idées.

-Hum...

En frottant les assiettes, je me rappelle de mon cauchemar. Il n'était vraiment pas différent des autres, à un détail près... un putain de cook à poil contre moi qui me demande de l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as tout-à-coup ? T'as la même tête que Luffy devant un bout de fromage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce « détail » me perturbe apparemment au point de m'en faire assez pâlir pour que le blondin le remarque.

-Rien. De toute façon ça te regarde pas.

Mon cul ça le regarde pas...

-... Pour une fois que je fais attention à ta tronche, t'es même pas capable d'être honnête pour me remercier, crache-t-il en sortant nonchalamment de la cuisine.

... C'est moi où il y avait un petit air d'inquiétude dans sa voix ?

Enfin, je sais pas vraiment si c'était de l'inquiétude, mais ça ressemblait un peu à une femme qui veut prouver à l'homme qu'elle aime qu'elle tient à lui, et que le mec l'envoie péter plus loin. Bon, c'est pas très clair, mais je me comprends.

...

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être con tout-à-coup ?

* * *

-Yahooo !

Luffy saute sur la berge en levant les poings au ciel, un grand sourire collé au visage. Rapidement, il se met à courir de tous les cotés pendant que nous descendons gentiment du bateau.

-Ca fait du bien de poser les pieds sur la terre ferme, dit Nami en soupirant d'aise. Franky, tu gardes le bateau ?

-Pas de problème !

Chopper descends à son tour, regarde autour de lui avec curiosité puis se tourne vers Nami, des étincelles plein les yeux.

-Dis Nami, comment on s'organise ? On commence par les courses ou par la visite ?

-Les volcans ! Les volcans ! Je veux voir les volcans ! S'exclame Luffy en sautant autour de la navigatrice.

La rousse attrape la joue de notre capitaine et le tire vers elle en soupirant.

-Luffy, évidemment que tu pourras voir les volcans, mais il faut d'abord trouver un endroit ou s'approvisionner. Apparemment il y a un village à quelques pas d'ici. Profitons-en pour faire les magasins.

-Mouais...

-Robin et moi irons acheter le nécessaire. Vous pouvez vous promener un peu dans le village en attendant. Je vous prêterai de l'argent.

Quoi ?!

-Quoi ?!

Ah, ma surprise était telle que je me suis exclamé à voix haute.

-Et bien sûre vous me le rembourserez avec des intérêts quand vous en aurez l'occasion.

Hum. Il me semblait bien qu'il devait y avoir un truc.

-Hum. Il me semblait qu'il devait y avoir un truc.

Encore ?! Mon cerveau est devenu incapable de penser sans utiliser ma bouche ou quoi ?!

-Zoro, tais-toi sinon je double les intérêts.

Je sors un petit grognement tandis que je vois le cook derrière moi qui visiblement ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire mesquin.

Les heures s'écoulent. Chacun bouge plus ou moins de son côté, sans me compter moi et mon fantôme de compagnie. Cet abruti a passé la journée à me traîner dans tous les magasins de bouffe imaginables, et a finalement insisté pour aller voir une voyante apparemment connue des villageois. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? J'en ai aucune idée. Mais tout ça ne me dit rien de bon. Dans le doute, je l'arrête tout de même avant d'entrer dans la maison de la fameuse voyante.

-Je veux juste savoir s'il y a des gens qui peuvent me voir, en dehors de toi. Et puis qui sait, elle te dira peut-être des trucs intéressants sur ta capacité à voir les morts, me répond-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil et lui rappelle que je ne vois aucun mort à part lui, ce à quoi il répond par un soupir.

Nous sonnons et entrons dans la petite demeure, sombre et poussiéreuse, le cliché parfait des maisons habitées par des gens bizarres.

-Bienvenue.

Nos regards se tournent vers le fond de la pièce où se trouve une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années assise à un bureau en désordre. Nous nous avançons et venons nous asseoir sur les deux seuls tabourets qui semblent être capable de tenir debout.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, jeune homme ? Me demande-t-elle, l'air décontracté.

-Euh... ben j'aimerais savoir si vous voyez quelque chose de spécial en moi, et je voudrais un peu connaître mon avenir.

-êtes vous victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? Avez-vous l'impression d'être plusieurs dans votre tête ?

Surpris d'une question si soudaine, je hausse les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ressens une très grande présence en vous... ou a vos côtés... je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle vient clairement s'additionner à la votre. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas une, mais deux personnes devant moi.

Le cook fait une grimace. Personnellement, je suis très impressionné par les capacités redoutables de cette femme.

-Et... qu'est-ce que je peux en tirer ? Demandé-je, pas très sûr de moi.

-Essayez de vous en débarrasser. La présence en elle-même ne semble pas dangereuse, mais l'aura qui s'en dégage... a une mauvaise odeur.

-Euh... ok... et sinon pour mon avenir ?

-Votre visage est crispé. Vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu plus. Vous vous surmenez pour quelque chose, et ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour votre santé. Veillez à bien vous reposer dans les jours à venir.

-Hum... d'accord... merci.

Sans rien dire, le cook se lève et sors de la baraque. Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, je remercie rapidement la femme et le rejoint dans la rue.

-On rentre, me lance-t-il sans me regarder.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Il a vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Quoi que, dans son cas, c'est pas ça qui devrait le faire changer aussi radicalement de comportement. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Même si ça m'énerve, je décide de le suivre sans trop poser de question. Peut-être a-t-il compris quelque chose, et qu'il m'en parlera plus tard. Nous retournons au Sunny et attendons les autres jusqu'au soir. N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer l'auberge, Nami avait suggéré de manger et dormir au Sunny pour cette fois-ci, promettant à Luffy qu'on irait voir les volcan le lendemain.

Nos camarades reviennent les uns après les autres, petit à petit, mais nous ne les accueillons pas vraiment. Moi, parce que je préfère m'entraîner dans la vigie plutôt que d'attendre les autres sans rien faire, et le cook parce que... aucune idée. D'ailleurs, ça fait depuis qu'on est rentré que je ne l'ai ni vu ni entendu, ce qui est rare ces dernier temps. Lorsque, enfin, tout le monde est de retour et prêt à manger, je descends de mon perchoir et me joins à eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur du soir. Encore une fois, le cuistot ne se montre pas de la soirée.

Une bonne heure plus tard, en sortant de la cuisine, je l'aperçois qui regarde le large, accoudé à la rambarde. Je m'arrête, l'observe pendant quelques secondes, puis me dirige vers la vigie sans plus y prêter attention. Je suis fatigué, et j'ai pas envie de parler avec lui pour l'instant. Demain matin, j'irai vers lui et je l'obligerai à répondre à mes questions.

* * *

 _-Putain y en a partout !_

 _-Sanji, j'arrive !_

 _-Non n'approche pas !_

 _..._

 _-NAMI-SAN !_

...

 **Roturier. Bon, il s'est pas passé grand chose, mais je vous promets que les choses intéressantes commencent bientôt ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, encore désolée pour le retard, et à la prochaine ! Review ? C'est que, j'ai une femme et cinq enfants à nourrir, moi. Et les reviews sont mon seul salaire !**


	9. Apprends-moi à avouer

**Bonjour ! Toujours rien à dire, alors bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9 : Apprends-moi à avouer

Le soleil se lève lentement à l'horizon. Encore très fatigué, j'observe depuis maintenant deux heures le cook dormir comme un clochard sur le canapé du salon aquarium. Normalement j'étais juste venu vérifier qu'il dormait toujours, afin de l'empêcher de fuir la conversation dès le réveil, mais j'ai vite remarqué que son sommeil était très agité. Maintenant ça fait deux heures que je suis là, et ça fait deux heures que je le vois se tortiller et se retourner dans tous les sens en faisant des grimaces... pour le moins étranges. J'hésite à le réveiller... Bon, en même temps ça fait deux heures que je me fait chier, et je pense que vu ce qu'il est en train de « vivre », le réveiller serait lui rendre service.

Lentement, je lui tapote l'épaule. Comme il ne se réveille pas, je secoue sa tête, son bras, ses hanches, ses jambes, tout ça dans une douceur absolue, mais toujours sans succès. Bah... de toute façon c'est pas comme si je touchais une femme fragile. C'est donc avec toute ma force, ma volonté et mon amour et je lui encastre violemment mon coude dans le ventre, à cinq centimètres de « l'endroit où ça fait mal ». Et bien évidemment, c'est en toute grâce et beauté que le blondinet se réveille en sursaut pour cracher ses poumons en se tenant le ventre, le visage rouge au bord de l'explosion.

-Putain ! Articule-t-il entre deux quintes de toux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, connard ?!  
Ben dis donc, pas très fleuri comme vocabulaire pour un gentleman.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demandé-je avec ironie.

Oh putain qu'est-ce que j'aime me foutre de sa belle gueule.

Il me regarde avec un air qui en dit long sur sa volonté de me tuer, puis claque de la langue et soupire bruyamment en s'étirant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me lance-t-il une fois sa petite danse matinale terminée.

-Je veux parler.

-Allons bon... et de quoi tu veux parler ?

-De hier. T'étais pas dans ton état normal, et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ton petit cerveau pour te comporter comme ça.

Le regard du cook redevient grave.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et de toute façon t'as pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je vois bien que y a un truc qui va pas.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Te mêles pas de mes affaires, marimo. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je risque plus trop de faire appel à toi pour trouver mon regret.

A ces mots, le cook se lève et sort du salon d'un pas pressé. Fuyant. Le pas du lâche quoi.

En attendant, moi, je comprends plus rien. Apparemment, j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a vexé, et maintenant il ne veut plus de moi comme aide. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?! J'ai rien fait, moi ! Enfin... j'ai peut-être fait un truc, mais alors pourquoi il veut pas m'en parler ce con ?!

Bon... du coup me voilà seul dans le salon aquarium comme un abruti, alors que j'avais juré de tirer les choses au clair... Mais ! J'ai pas encore abandonné, et ce blondinet a intérêt à être endurant parce que je peux être TRES chiant quand il s'agit d'obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque nous descendons tous ensembles du Sunny. Luffy et Chopper sont tout excités. La destination : les volcans !

Nous traversons la ville dans la bonne humeur et arrivons bien vite dans la partie sauvage de l'île. Après encore 1h de marche, ça devient enfin intéressant. D'immenses montagnes se dressent devant nous telles les reines de cette île, noires et imposantes. Une mauvaise odeur de brûlé plane autour de nous. J'aime pas cette ambiance, elle me donne l'impression d'être encerclé.

-Tout le monde, commence Nami, soyez prudents, une autochtones m'a dit que les volcans étaient très agités ces temps-ci. De plus, il y a eu pas mal de secousses ce matin. Alors faites très attention.

-VOLCAAAAAAN !

Tout le monde tourne vivement la tête vers Luffy, qui court déjà comme un fou sur le plus gros volcan, les bras en l'air et gueulant sa joie.

-Luffy ! Crie Nami. Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?!

-AVENTUUUURE ! Continue le capitaine sans se retourner.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux, jugeant inutile de s'inquiéter pour cet abruti, quand soudain je sens quelque chose qui me passe à côté à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je relève le regard et aperçois le cook qui court derrière Luffy en souriant comme un demeuré. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il voulait voir le haut d'un volcan en éruption au moins une fois dans sa « vie ». Mais bon... apparemment, ça ne me concerne plus. Et puis, il est peu con ce mec ! Qu'est-ce qui lui certifie que le volcan va entrer en éruptio-

-Wah !

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de penser ma phrase qu'une grande secousse fait trembler le sol. Et soudain, un amas de fumée noire commence à s'échapper abondamment du sommet du volcan, suivie rapidement de lave et de rochers en flammes qui dévalent la pente à grande vitesse.

Paniqués, nous courons tous en direction d'où nous sommes arrivés, Usopp évidemment étant le plus rapide de tous, moi portant un Chopper en larmes sur mes épaules, Franky sur ses roues de char et les deux filles se dépêchant comme elle peuvent. Soudain, je m'arrête et me retourne. Que font Luffy et le cook ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tout seuls. Ces deux bouffons sont en train de dévaler le volcan en riant comme des handicapés, poursuivis de près par des rochers et la lave. C'est qu'ils s'amusent ces cons ! Brusquement, Luffy trébuche et finit sa course en roulades endiablées, chose que l'autre blondin juge bon d'imiter et roule à toute vitesse jusqu'à nos pieds. Toujours morts de rire, les deux timbrés se relèvent et continuent de courir à nos côtés, sous les engueulades foudroyantes de notre navigatrice. Tellement foudroyantes que le blond est obligé de se sentir concerné. Mais pas le temps de s'arrêter, nous devons fuir au plus vite si nous n'avons pas envie de finir en charbon.

Après 45 minutes de course, on arrive enfin en ville, essoufflés. Tout le monde s'écroule de fatigue sur la grande place, sauf Usopp qui s'empresse d'aller prévenir les habitants, qui visiblement ne sont pas plus affolés que ça.

-Partons d'ici, propose Brook. Ils sont tous tarés dans ce village !

Et c'est à ces mots que nous rejoignons le Sunny, essoufflés et effrayés, et quittons cette île meurtrière, surtout pour les abrutis du genre téméraires. Punaise que c'est poétique.

* * *

La nuit est maintenant tombée depuis trois bonnes heures. La navire vogue lentement sur les flots, dans la tranquillité la plus totale. Même à bord, le pont est silencieux. La journée était fatigante, et nous sommes tous trop crevés pour faire la fête. Mais qui dit pas de fête, dit personne pour m'emmerder ! Le moment est donc parfait pour aller harceler le blondinet de questions.

Je sors de la vigie et me dirige vers la rambarde, où le cook est appuyé depuis un moment déjà.

-Coooook~ appelé-je avec une voix provocante. Tu doooors ?

Le dénommée « Coooook » relève la tête et me lance un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-La même chose que ce matin.

-Lâche-moi, j'ai rien à te dire.

-Tu es bien sec, dis-moi.

-Ta gueule.

-Tu veux pas me dire.

-Ta gueule.

-Dis-le moi.

-Ta gueule.

-T'as pas les couilles de me le dire.

Le cook saute sur ses pieds et commence à crier.

-MOI ?! Moi j'ai pas les couilles de dire quelque chose ?! Ben juste pour te faire chier je vais te le dire : Je suis un putain d'égoïste !

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Egoïste ?

-Ouais ! Ça fait des semaines que tu m'aides, que je te traîne partout, que je te fais faire n'importe quoi, et tout ça pour ma petite gueule, sans jamais te demander ton avis ! Et le pire c'est que tu bronches pas toi !

-Ah ?

-Alors en entendant la voyante je me suis dit que j'abusais de tes services et que je t'épuisais, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de te mêler à cette connerie de regret ! En plus celui d'aujourd'hui était dangereux... Le pire c'est que c'était pas ça non-plus !

-Mais... Pourquoi tu voulais pas me le dire ? Alors que maintenant tu me le déballes sans aucun problème ?

-Je sais pas moi ! T'es pas non-plus obligé de savoir ! Et si je te le dis finalement, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, quand j'ai fait le con en dévalant le volcan, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'engueules, ou me rejoignes, ou n'importe quoi ! Mais évidemment, comme je t'avais remballé, t'as pas réagi d'un pouce !

-... Et ?

Le blondin grogne et s'allume une cigarette.

-Ca m'a fait chier.

Un ange passe. Je dévisage Sanji avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'une envie de me foutre de sa gueule prenne possession de moi.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Demandé-je en me retenant difficilement de rire.

-Peut-être, répond simplement le cook, les yeux perdus dans la mer.

Alors là, je m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Mon envie de rire disparaît instantanément pour laisser passer un nouvel ange.

-Ah... euh... ok, balbutié-je.

Une fanfare de chérubins nous passent devant le nez en nous affichant des sourires démoniaquement angéliques. Bon allez ! Zoro mon grand, dis un truc parce que là ça devient vraiment gênant !

-Euh, mais... euh...

Wow. Quelle répartie, je suis surpris de moi-même.

-Tu... tu sais, moi ça me dérange pas du tout de t'aider à chercher ton regret. Au contraire, je m'éclate bien.

Le sourcil en vrille relève la tête vers moi, avec une expression qui trahit son doute.

-Et... je suis très content de t'aider, si ça peut te rendre heureux.

Ouais, allez, un petit speach bien niais sous des fleurs de lilas, ça passe toujours bien.

-Mais d'un autre coté... ça m'emmerde un peu... parce plus le temps passe...

Euh... je crois que je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là...

-... Moins j'ai envie de te voir par...

WOH WOH WOH WOH WOH ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ?! Faut vraiment que je me calme moi !

-Euh... non rien laisse tomber.

Le cook me dévisage avec un air ahuri. Et merde, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va laisser passer ça. Gros foutage de gueule dans 3... 2... 1...

-C'est cool... si ça te dérange pas.

Tiens, son visage est devenu tout rouge tout-à-coup. Attends... IL ROUGIT ?!

-Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas envie de vous causer du tort, alors je dois partir. Et puis, j'ai ces douleurs constantes aussi... tant que je reste sur terre, elles ne disparaîtront pas.

Oh punaise. Cook, t'es trop gentil, ça devient glauque !

-Cook, t'es trop gentil, ça devient glauque !

Ah, voici le retour de ma mauvaise manie de répéter ce que je pense. Et ce con qui rougit de plus belle ! Mais faut arrêter là !

Le vent commence à souffler fortement sur les voiles du bateau, pendant que le silence règne sur le pont. Nous restons immobiles, comme deux abrutis, les yeux perdus dans le large. Les vagues me paraissent calmes malgré le vent. En faite, tout me paraît calme. Si calme que je ne ressens même plus la gène qui s'était installée entre moi et le cook. Je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression que ça a de l'importance.

-Dis, cook...

-Ouais ?

-Tu trouves pas qu'on est vachement cons tous les deux ?

-Ouais.

-Hey...

-Ouais ?

-On va boire quelques bouteilles ?

-Ouais.

On se lance un regard... complice ? Moqueur ? ... tendre ? Je ne saurais pas le définir. Toujours est-il que nous nous enfermons dans la cuisine et buvons tout ce que nous pouvons, pendant toute la nuit. On dit des conneries, on boit, on rigole, on se frappe, on boit, on s'entre-tue, on rigole à nouveau et on boit encore... Puis on s'endort au milieu des bouteilles vides, complètement crevés et bourrés.

...

...

Y a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il parte.

* * *

 _-Nami éloigne-toi !_

 _-Sanji qu'est-ce que..._

 _-Attention !_

 _-Sanji !_

 _-Sanji !_

 _..._

 _-SANJI !_

 _..._

 **Cassoulet. Ça vous a plu ? Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Review ?**


	10. Apprends-moi à assumer

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour cet immense temps d'attente, j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de savoir la suite ! Je sais que c'est un peu gonflé de ma part, mais certaines choses vont faire que le cours de mes semaines ne seront plus comme elles le sont maintenant, et donc je ne peux rien vous dire quant à la fréquence des prochaines parutions. Cela pourrait être très long comme très court, je n'en ai aucune idée. Alors si vous aimez cette fic et que vous la suivez, veuillez me pardonner d'avance pour mes retards. En tout cas c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Apprends-moi à assumer

Oh putain... J'ai mal à la tête...

Et quand je dis que j'ai mal à la tête, je pèse mes mots. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est passée sous un rouleau compresseur. J'ai aussi une sensation désagréable dans le dos, je crois que je suis couché sur un truc pointu. Et puis c'est quoi ces bruits autour de moi ? On dirait une foule en folie qui hurle à l'arrivée d'une star !

Je tente d'ouvrir un oeil, puis un deuxième. Tout autour de moi est flou. Tout ce que je vois, c'est des silhouettes de toutes les formes qui sont penchées sur moi. Je passe une main sous mon dos, et en sors un truc qui ressemble à une bouteille cassée. Je grogne, je me frotte les yeux, la tête, les oreilles, et enfin je reprends peu à peu connaissance de ce qui m'entoure. D'un seul coup, les bruits que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure se transforment en phrase.

-Vraiment bizarre non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu cet imbécile ?

-Ben comme tu le vois...

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était un peu étrange ces temps-ci !

-C'en est presque triste là...

Mes camarades, qui apparemment sont en pleine discussion philosophique à mon sujet, ne tardent pas à remarquer que je suis éveillé et se jettent sur moi.

-Zoro !

-Ca va ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait hier soir ?

Woh ! Comment vous voulez que je réponde à toutes ces questions dans mon état actuel ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils m'ont retrouvé enfermé dans la cuisine, endormi au milieu d'un océan de bouteilles, mais y a pas de quoi s'enflammer.

-Bon, s'avance finalement Chopper, on va d'abord commencer par t'aider à ranger...

-Tu bois tout seul, mec ? C'est SUPER triste !

-Franky !

-Ben quoi ?

Mais de quoi ils causent là ? Je m'en souviens pas moi, de ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! Je suis encore plus paumé qu'eux !

Robin s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

-Il y a t-il une chose qui ne va pas, Zoro-san ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas anodin de boire autant de bouteilles sans aucune compagnie.

Compagnie, compagnie... AH ! Je m'en souviens un peu maintenant ! J'étais pas seul, j'étais avec le Cook !

-J'étais pas seul, j'étais...

Merde ! J'ai failli le dire à haute voix !

-J'avais juste envie de boire, dis-je en essayant de me rattraper.

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. En même temps c'est vrai que c'est carrément louche ce que je fais là ! Mais apparemment, après quelques secondes, ils décident d'ignorer cet épisode et m'aident simplement à nettoyer la cuisine. Affaire réglée beaucoup plus rapidement que je le croyais, tant mieux.

Une fois la cuisine remise en état, chacun repart de son coté. Pourtant, leur réaction face à cette pathétique scène matinale m'inquiète un peu... Personne ne m'a bombardé de questions, personne ne s'est foutu de ma gueule, personne ne m'a regardé avec des yeux suspicieux... étrange. En tout cas, si le cook avait été à leur place, il m'aurait pas lâché tant que je lui aurait pas tout expliqué en détail !

...

En parlant du cook, où est-il passé ?

Non pas que je m'inquiète hein, mais c'est carrément louche de disparaître comme ça le lendemain d'une beuverie ! A moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose parce qu'il était bourré ? Si c'est le cas il est dans la merde, parce que je me souviens de rien ! Ou peut-être... que son regret était de n'avoir jamais pris de cuite avec moi ? Ce serait flatteur, mais ça serait vraiment emmerdant ! Il a pas le droit de se barrer comme ça sans dire au revoir ce con ! Bon... mes réflexions ne me mènent à rien, je ferais mieux d'aller le chercher en premier avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Je sors précipitamment de la cuisine, bien décidé à me lancer corps et âme dans la recherche de l'idiot de service, mais je suis rapidement coupé dans mon élan. Un cook bêtement et simplement accoudé à la rambarde en est la cause. Tch... pour une fois que j'étais motivé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il met un petit moment à me répondre. Bon, personnellement je demandais ça juste pour entamer la conversation, je suis pas vraiment pressé, mais là l'atmosphère commence gentiment à devenir inconfortable...

-Je médite... finit-il par marmonner.

Quelque chose me dit que cette conversation ne risque pas de durer... Mais comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire, autant pousser un peu.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier... je me souviens de strictement rien. Et t'as vu le nombre de bouteilles qu'on a descendues ?!

-C'est vrai qu'on a un peu forcé, mais on a pas bu toutes les bouteilles. La moitié on les a vidées sur le sol parce que tu voulais savoir si on pouvait faire du patinage sur une mare d'alcool.

-Et toi tu voulais pas savoir ?

-Je suppose que mon corps de fantôme ne me permet pas de ressentir à fond les effets de l'alcool. J'étais quand même un peu bourré, mais clairement moins que toi.

-Ah... mais alors tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a fait ?

Son visage se crispe bizarrement.

-Oui... je m'en souviens parfaitement...

-Quoi ? J'ai fait une connerie ? Demandé-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Bwah, rien de bien important. Tu t'es enfilé plus de 9 bouteilles, t'as chanté des chansons paillardes à tue-tête, t'as fait du patinage sur de l'alcool, t'as insulté des casseroles et des mouches, tu m'as fait ta déclaration, t'as tenté de me violer, t'as fracassé un tabouret sur le sol, t'as piqué un fou rire quand un verre est tombé de l'armoire... des trucs dans le genre.

-Ah ouais, rien de bien important...

Ben dis-donc... j'en ai fait des choses... heureusement que c'est pas trop parti en vrille, j'aurais pu-

...

QUOI ?!

-De quoi ma déclaration ?! DE QUOI TE VIOLER ?!

-C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU REAGIS IDIOT ?!

-MAIS JE M'Y ATTENDAIS PAS MOI !

-BEN MOI NON PLUS JE TE SIGNALE !

Nous nous taisons soudainement tous les deux et nous regardons fixement, essoufflés d'avoir si brusquement crié. Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce délire ?! TOUT mais pas cette connerie là, je vous en supplie !

-B... bon, bredouillé-je. Parlons calmement. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit précisément... ?

Le visage du blondin se teint de rouge.

-Bah... que tu m'aidais à partir d'ici, mais qu'en vrai tu voulais pas que je te quitte, parce que t'avais pas eu le temps de me dire que tu m'aimais... et après t'as commencé à rager parce que ça t'énervait d'aimer un bouffon comme moi...

Oh putain... Zoro mais qu'as-tu fait...

-Et... ensuite ?

-Ensuite t'as vomi.

-... Ok, et après ?

-Après tu t'es jeté sur moi et tu m'as fait des baisers dans le cou...

-...

-Du coup je t'ai donné un coup de pied qui t'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et c'est là que tu t'es énervé sur le tabouret, sans aucune raison...

-...

J'ai... envie... de... mourir... Non mais sérieusement, sur ce coup là on peut dire que j'ai fait vraiment n'importe quoi. De plus, j'ai jamais été attiré par cette tête de spirale, alors pourquoi diable ai-je été lui dire des conneries pareilles ?!

...

Je HAIS cette sensation quand je me mens à moi-même.

Bon d'accord, je suis pas vraiment sûr d'être hétéro et je dois dire que le cook ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi puissant ! Une aussi grosse déclaration juste pour de l'attirance...

Ok, après mûre réflexion c'est clairement plus que de la simple attirance, MAIS c'est pas une raison pour l'avouer au cook, et ça je ne me le pardonnerai certainement jamais.

-Bon... sourcil, bredouillé-je, si tu pouvais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, ce serait sympa... je suis vraiment désolé, je fais n'importe quoi quand je suis bourré...

-J'ai remarqué oui...

-...

Un lourd silence s'installe sur le pont. Voulant certainement le rompre, Sanji toussote et pars du coté de la bibliothèque.

-Je vais lire, m'annonce-t-il en s'en allant.

-Ok...

Je le regarde partir sans un mot. Je peux deviner d'ici que la couleur de ses joues est plus rouge que le veston de Luffy, mais comme mon état n'est pas bien mieux, je me tais. Et je soupire.

-haaa... situation dont j'ai toujours rêvé...

* * *

Je pose lourdement mon altère sur le plancher de la vigie. Cela fait maintenant quatre heures que je m'entraîne sans aucune pose, dans l'optique de me changer les idées. Mais bon, je suis encore tranquille. C'est pas comme si j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de penser constamment au cook, noooon !

...

siiiiii...

Je reprends mon altère et recommence plus rapidement. Je sais que l'excuse du mec bourré était plausible, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne pourra pas oublier ce que je lui ai dit. Le problème est que s'il ne l'oublie pas, il ne pourra plus agir aussi familièrement avec moi. Il y aura toujours un malaise entre nous, j'en suis certain... Mais je n'ai pas envie, j'ai déjà de la peine à m'avouer à moi-même qu'il m'attire, alors s'il commence à me détester, je suis pas sûr d'avoir le morale de continuer.

Non Zoro, t'es un homme fort, c'est pas ces trucs de fillettes qui vont te démoraliser ! Allez, s'il te déteste t'aura juste à lui latter la gueule comme d'hab' et tout sera réglé !

-Et en plus les histoires de fleurs et de papillons ça convient pas à un mec comme toi ! Alors maintenant Zoro tu vas prendre tes couilles à deux mains et tu vas aller buter des marines en faisant des squattes avec une bouteille de saké à la main et un cigare à la bouche, comme un vrai mec !

Raah ! Ça fait du bien de dire des conneries à haute voix !

-Hum... je plains déjà tes pauvres couilles qui vont se faire empoigner alors qu'elle ne t'ont rien demandé...

Je me retourne vivement vers la trappe de la vigie, où Nami se tient tranquillement avec un air plutôt désespéré collé au visage. Et putain... mais qu'est-ce que je suis con... ça m'apprendra à vouloir clamer haut et fort mes sentiments. Quelque peu gêné et mécontent de cette situation, je grogne et prends un ton agressif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la sorcière... ?  
-Parler.

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-Si je le vois. Mais si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre je serais pas venue.

-... Sale peste.

Et vulgaire en plus. Ça lui ressemble pas.

-Bref, pose cette altère et viens causer.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui obéis et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc. Elle me lance un sourire narquois, mais étrangement honnête et prend sa respiration comme si elle allait faire un discours.

-Hier, quand nous étions sur l'île, nous sommes passés dans une bibliothèque avec Robin, alors j'en ai profité pour feuilleter quelques livres sur les océans, afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Et lorsque que j'en ai reposé un sur l'étagère, un bout de page en est tombé. Il y était marqué « All Blue » en petit dans le coin droit de la feuille et en dessous il y avait une simple image où figurait une étendue d'eau. C'est tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je l'ai ramenée au cas où, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très utile.

-... Et alors ?

-Alors, soupire-t-elle, j'aimerais savoir ton avis sur un point. À savoir : Est-ce qu'on continue à chercher All Blue, même sans Sanji ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question à moi ?

-Ben parce que tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, bien sûre.

... Comment ça bien sûre ? Non mais faudrait arrêter là ! Moi qui venais juste de cesser de penser à ces conneries !

-De quoi "bien sûre" ?

-Enfin, tu _étais_ la personne la plus proche de lui, se reprend-t-elle gênée.

-Mais c'est évident non ? Assurément qu'on la cherche toujours, cette mer. Elle est importante pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Alors y a pas de raison de s'arrêter de chercher.

Un petit sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève en silence et se dirige vers la trappe. Avant de descendre, elle se retourne gentiment. A ma grande surprise, elle a les yeux emplis de larmes, cependant son sourire ne s'efface pas.

-C'est la réponse que j'attendais, murmure-t-elle avant de disparaître par l'échelle, me laissant ainsi seul dans la vigie.

Alors ça, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Nami pleurerait devant moi sans aucune raison apparente, j'aurais ri au éclats. Étrange, vraiment étrange. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, Nami n'a presque jamais évoqué Sanji lors de ces deux derniers mois. Je me gratte la tête. Peut-être que la sorcière était bien plus attachée à Sanji qu'elle ne l'a laissé croire toutes ces années. Son départ a peut-être été un choque plus important pour elle que pour les autres membres de l'équipage.

Fatigué par les événements très puisant psychologiquement parlant de la journée, je m'assoupis sur le banc de la vigie, quelques minutes seulement après le départ de la rousse.

* * *

C'est le cook qui vient me réveiller après une ou deux heures de sommeil. D'un sceau d'eau dans la figure. Je brûle d'envie de l'étriper, mais sans savoir pourquoi je sens que je ferais mieux de m'abstenir cette fois-ci. Un peu gêné par sa présence, je me force tout de même à agir comme à mon habitude. Je me lève, m'étire, baille fortement puis regarde par la fenêtre, d'où me parviennent les deniers rayons du soleil de la journée.

-C'est l'heure du dîner ? Demandé-je au blondin qui visiblement n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. J'ai super faim !

Shitty-cook me regarde avec un air grave.

-C'est normale que tu aies faim, Zoro...

-Ben ouais, j'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin.

-Non, tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tous seuls. Un frisson étrange me parcourt le corps.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Cela fait trois jours que tout l'équipage s'est assoupi, et que je trime pour vous réveiller. C'est de pire en pire, Zoro.

-...

Quelque chose me dit que les prochains jours seront sportifs...

...

 **Chasseur. Avez-vous aimé ? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review (oui je sais je dis souvent ça). Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	11. Apprends-moi à mentir

**B.O.N.J.O.U.R.**

 **Oui, je suis vivante, oui, je suis en retard, oui, je vous dois des explications, oui, c'est la même intro que dans mon autre fic, oui, Zoro a un très beau sabre, alors laissez-moi commencer par le commencement.**

 **Il se trouve que je suis en année d'échange au Danemark depuis maintenant trois mois, et que vu mon train de vie actuel, écrire est devenu un mot rare dans ma liste des choses à faire quotidiennement. Aussi, je bosse en ce moment sur mes propres manga (si je peux appeler ça comme ça, je reste une amatrice) et je suis donc partagée entre ça et l'écriture de mes fics. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer cette fic et même en commencer d'autres, mais le rythme risque d'être beaucoup plus lent. J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez de me lire, si le coeur vous en dit. En tout cas je suis toute contente de pouvoir sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (parce qu'en tout cas moi je l'aime bien...).**

 **Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Apprends-moi à mentir

Un silence grave plane dans la vigie. Le cook me regarde avec des yeux extrêmement sérieux, tandis que je commence à sentir des gouttes de sueur froide me couler sur le front. Je soupire et tente de réfléchir calmement, sans prendre en compte le regard transperçant du blondin en face de moi.

-Ok... Premièrement, est-ce que t'aurais une idée du pourquoi du comment ? Demandé-je en essayant de paraître sérieux et impliqué.

-Evidemment, me répond-t-il, je te rappelle que j'ai eu trois jours pour réfléchir.

Ah ben dis-donc, quelqu'un qui te parle d'un problème et qui peut te donner la solution immédiatement avec une touche d'humour, mais il est parfait cet homme là !

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sanji baisse soudainement la tête, hésitant et visiblement un peu gêné. Dieu sait quelle connerie il a encore fait...

-En fait, commence-t-il comme un gamin qui s'apprête à justifier une bêtise, c'est un peu compliqué. Il y a trois jours, environ quatre heures après qu'on se soit vu pour la dernière fois, je me suis couché dans mon hamac et j'ai commencé à réfléchir un peu. Je me suis dit que rechercher un regret était trop difficile, que les possibilités étaient trop nombreuses, alors j'ai commencé à chercher un autre moyen de me faire disparaître. Puis soudain je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas essayer de se tuer à nouveau ? Ayant une consistance humaine, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être possible. Alors j'ai été dans l'atelier d'Usopp et j'ai pris un couteau sale qui reposait sur un meuble, parce que je ne pouvais pas me résigner à faire ça avec un couteau de cuisine. Après avoir réfléchi encore un peu, je me le suis finalement planté dans la gorge avec toute la force que j'avais. Je m'attendais déjà à souffrir le martyre et a avoir les mains recouvertes de sang, mais rien de tout ça. Je me suis précipité devant un miroir, et j'ai pu voir quelque chose de très étrange : j'avais bel et bien une énorme plaie dans le cou, mais tout ce qui en sortait était une sorte de fumée noire épaisse. Elle n'a pas tardé à se répandre dans la pièce, puis sur tout le navire, sans que je ne comprenne rien. Elle s'est finalement dissipée au bout de quinze minutes, mais quand je vous ai retrouvé après ça, vous étiez tous assoupis. Au début, j'ai cru que vous étiez morts, mais ensuite j'ai remarqué que vous respiriez, et je ne me suis donc pas plus inquiété que ça. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin, où je commençais vraiment à penser que vous vous étiez endormis pour l'éternité.

-Comment t'as fait pour me réveiller ? Demandé-je un peu secoué par son discours.

-D'un seau d'eau dans la tête, comme t'as pu le remarquer.

-Non je veux dire, t'as certainement dû essayer de nous réveiller pendant ces trois jours. Comment ça se fait qu'on se réveille que maintenant ?

-A vrai dire, ce matin j'ai remarqué que ma plaie ne s'était toujours pas refermée et que j'avais simplement oublié de m'en occuper durant ces trois jours. Alors j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai cru utile dans l'infirmerie et je l'ai pansée en appliquant des crèmes cicatrisantes. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ça pourrait être la raison.

Pensif, je jette un oeil aux bandages autour de son cou. Ça m'a l'air un peu absurde, mais l'essentiel est que l'on puisse se réveiller. Le seul petit problème...

-Cook, rappelle-toi que seuls les habits avec lesquels t'es morts sont invisibles aux yeux des autres. Si tu sors avec ça autour du cou, ils vont être certainement surpris de voir des bandages flotter dans les airs sans raison.

-C'est pour ça que t'es le premier que je réveille. Je vais devoir rester caché le temps que ça cicatrise un minimum, alors tu dois aller réveiller tous les autres à ma place.

-Hum...

Je profite d'un silence de quelques secondes pour réfléchir un peu. Décidément, cette histoire devient de plus en plus compliquée...

-Dis, comment on peut être sûrs que cette fumée noire est la cause de notre sommeil ?

-C'est pas la fumée en elle-même, la faute. Comment dire... Si le bateau en entier est proche de la mort et proie à une sorte de malédiction, c'est parce que ma présence dans ce monde est une erreur. Et un mort voulant mourir une deuxième fois étant une erreur encore plus grande, elle s'est fait remarquée sur vous d'une certaine manière. La fumée n'en est que... l'incarnation si je peux dire ça comme ça.

-Ben putain, c'est compliqué de mourir de nos jours... pensé-je à haute voix.

-Je te le fais pas dire...

Nous restons pensifs pendant un petit moment, les deux le regard perdu dans le néant. Attends... je rêve ou cette situation est extrêmement embarrassante ?!

Vous voyez (à qui je parle?!), c'est ça que j'aime pas avec ce sentiment ingrat qu'est l'amour. C'est que peu importe la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, tu peux pas t'empêcher de penser à ton crush 24h sur 24. Et dans le sens embarrassant du terme. En ce moment, le seul truc que j'ai envie de dire : Fuck my life.

-Je vais réveiller les autres, dis-je finalement pour fuir ma position de lycéenne en mal d'amour.

-Ok, me répond simplement le blondin en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Je descends donc sur le pont et me mets à chercher les autres afin de les réveiller de gré ou de force.

Une fois tout le monde debout, je décide d'utiliser le mensonge et leur dis qu'ils ont simplement dormi tout l'après-midi. Mais même juste un après-midi, ça reste louche de tous s'endormir au même moment et si longtemps. Je choisis alors jouer l'ignorant, fuyant la conversation pendant le reste de la soirée. Enfin, jusqu'au dîner.

Alors que nous sommes en train de manger depuis maintenant dix minutes, Usopp entre brusquement dans la cuisine, une plante à la main.

-Ah enfin, pourquoi t'es si en retard Usopp ? Ça te ressemble pas, demande Nami.

-Les gars, y a une erreur quelque part, dit gravement le sniper en ignorant la remarque de la rousse.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que le reste de la soirée va être sportif.

-Vous savez tous que je fais pousser des plantes pour m'en servir comme armes. Ce sont des plantes spéciales qui poussent très vite, il ne leur faut que trois jours pour être totalement épanouies.

...

Merde.

-Mais même si elles sont rapides, elles ont besoin de ces trois jours sinon elles sont inutilisables. J'en ai planté une nouvelle série ce matin, et elles sont déjà complètement épanouies. C'est vraiment pas normal.

Tout le monde le regarde avec des yeux ronds, sauf moi qui ai plus envie de me les crever afin d'avoir l'impression d'être caché pour le reste de ma vie.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ajouté de spécial à ta plantation aujourd'hui ? Demande Brook, visiblement un peu stressé.

-Certain, répond Usopp, une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front.

-Cela voudrais dire que nous avons dormi pendant plus de trois jours... murmure alors Robin.

Robin, tu es une fille intelligente et c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie, mais en ce moment c'est la raison pour laquelle je te hais.

-Ca voudrais dire que... commence Nami.

-Tu sais quelque chose, Nami ? Demande lourdement notre capitaine, qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit.

-Non. Je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrais signifier, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé.

-C'est vraiment étrange... dit Robin.

-C'est vraiment flippant... renchérit Chopper.

C'est vraiment chiant, ai-je envie de crier au monde entier. Ne sachant absolument pas comment agir, je reste dans mon coin avec ma bière, silencieux, priant Dieu de ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Zoro, c'était toi le premier réveillé. T'as pas une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?

... Je savais que c'était inutile de prier un dieu quand on est pas croyant.

-Euh... Non, tenté-je de justifier. Je me suis juste réveillé dans la vigie, et j'ai réalisé qu'on était le soir alors j'en ai déduis que je n'avais dormi qu'un après-midi.

Dans un sens c'est vrai. J'ai juste pas précisé qu'un fantôme capricieux m'a par la suite fait part de la vraie situation.

-Donc on a aucune piste... conclut Franky.

J'observe un par un chacun de mes camarades. Ils sont visiblement tous en train de réfléchir, ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : Je suis pas au bout de mes galères.

-Dites... est-ce que ça pourrais avoir un lien avec le cauchemar collectif de l'autre jour ? Interroge Chopper.

Non mais c'est bon là ! J'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça mais arrêtez de me donner raison tout le temps ! Et voilà Brook qui renchérit :

-Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à s'en inquiéter un peu et faire quelque recherches.

Alors là, je dois avouer que je n'ai a-u-c-u-n-e idée de ce que je dois faire ou de ce que je dois dire. L'aide du cook me serait bien utile, mais si je me déplace vers la vigie maintenant les autres vont prendre ça pour une fuite et vont me soupçonner de savoir quelque chose. Bon, ben reste qu'à essayer de calmer le jeu moi-même.

-Dites les gars, vous pensez pas que...

-Attendez, je crois que j'ai une petite idée ! M'interrompt Nami sans même m'adresser un regard.

Je dois me retenir pour pas lui balancer une petite insulte bien placée. Pas vraiment parce qu'elle m'a coupée, mais parce que je suis pas con. Nami a beau être une sorcière, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle en a l'air. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui est capable de remonter jusqu'à la vérité, c'est elle.

-Tu te souviens de ce livre qu'on a lu ensemble, Robin ? Continue-t-elle. A un moment, ça parlait d'une île emplie d'esprit qui aurait une force maléfique en elle-même. Elle peut être invisible aux yeux des vivants et peut être n'importe où sur Grand Line. Il était mentionné que quiconque s'approcherait serait soumis aux effets des esprits, et les troubles étranges du sommeil font partie de ces effets. Y aurait-il une possibilité que cette île soit la cause de ces événements bizarres ?

Oh mon dieu. Nami, pour toi tu viens juste de proposer une solution plausible et intelligente, mais à mes yeux tu viens de sauver un monde. J'ai presque envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Ca se tient... acquiesce Usopp. Mais ça fait un moment qu'on navigue, normalement on devrait avoir dépassé l'île à l'heure qu'il est. Comment ça se fait qu'on sente encore les effets ?

-D'après le livre, le « champ d'effet » de l'île s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres autour d'elle, répond la rousse. Et rien qu'à la base, l'île serait tellement grande qu'il faudrait entre 3 et 4 jours pour la dépasser. Enfin, je dis tout ça mais... la source du livre n'était pas sûre, alors peut-être que c'est juste une grosse bêtise.

-Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule piste qu'on a, alors autant essayer de chercher un peu dessus, soupire Chopper.

Me sentant soulagé de cette fin de discussion, je finis tranquillement mon assiette et sors de table en disant aux autres vouloir m'entraîner.

En entrant dans la vigie, j'aperçois le cook qui dort comme un bien heureux sur le banc, un de mes t-shirt dans les bras.

J'en connais un qui était mort d'inquiétude à plus en dormir pendant trois jours et qui veut pas l'avouer...

Je dois admettre qu e cette vision plus ou moins nouvelle du Sourcil en vrille me donnerait presque envie de lui sauter dessus. Même si je sais pas comment interpréter le fait qu'il dorme avec mon t-shirt... Mais bon, dans le doute, autant lui demander directement.

-AIE ! Mais ça va pas ?! S'indigne-t-il après s'être pris un coup de pied dans sa belle gueule.

-Oh ça va, dis-toi qu'on est quitte maintenant, lancé-je en ricanant.

Sanji se relève lentement en grognant. Il serait presque mignon comme ça. J'ai dis presque.

-Dis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu dors avec mon t-shirt ? Je sens si bon que ça ?

-Hum ? Ça ? Marmonne-t-il en regardant le bout de tissus. C'est un peu compliqué, je t'expliquerai après.

-... Ok. Faut que je te dise : Tu peux remercier Nami, elle t'a inconsciemment sauvé la mise.

-De quoi ?

-Les autres ont su pour les trois jours de sommeil. Et alors que j'étais en train de suer sur ma chaise, ta belle rousse a trouvé une explication plausible et tout le monde y a cru.

-Toujours aussi magnifique ma Nami adorée... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle a parlé d'une île maléfique, un truc du genre... j'ai pas tout compris mais ce que je suis sûr c'est que maintenant plus personne ne se pose trop de questions.

-Hum...

-Mais bon dans tous les cas on a plutôt intérêt à se grouiller pour ton regret là.

-Ouais j'allais le dire. Laisse-moi juste deux petite minutes je reviens.

Je le regarde sortir de la vigie, perplexe, puis retombe rapidement dans mes pensées, à la recherche d'une idée pour ce foutu regret. Cependant elles sont très vite interrompues par un hurlement puissant détruisant la tranquillité de la nuit. Ce hurlement dure pendant de longues secondes, mais est finalement ponctué d'un gracieux « PUTAIN » comme sorti de la bouche de Zeus. Ok. What the fuck ?

Le cook revient, essoufflé, et s'assoit à coté de moi d'un air décidé.

-Euh... puis-je demander pourquoi ? Lancé-je avec un air montrant mon étonnement.

-Ah ? J'avais juste besoin de me sortir les doigts du cul une bonne fois pour toute. Rien ne vaut mieux de crier quand tu veux éjecter tous tes sentiments raisonnables et timides.

Quel langage fleuri... Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi il avait besoin de se « sortir les doigts du cul »...

-Bon, reprend-t-il, on voulait parler de mon regret.

Soudain, un élément venu de je ne sais où me reviens en tête.

-Non ! Dis-je avec une expression joueuse. D'abord tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi tu dormais avec mon t-shirt ! T'as dis que t'allais le faire plus tard : on est plus tard !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de l'embêter un peu ce soir. Même si ça a pas vraiment l'air de l'embêter... Il détourne juste les yeux et s'exprime sans pression.

-Ah ouais, il y a ça aussi. Bon, en même temps c'est pas si mal d'en parler maintenant, ça fait deux en un.

Euh... Hein ?

Je dois avouer que je comprends que dalle là. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est si sérieux tout d'un coup. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'approche lentement de moi comme ça. Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi j'ai sa bouche contre la mienne là, tout de suite.

... Euh, est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre que les cook soit en train de me rouler une pelle ?

...

 **Roturier. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère. Est-ce que vous voulez voir la suite ? J'en serais ravie. Est-ce que vous allez me dire votre avis par review ? Ça serait le comble de la joie. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !**


	12. Apprends-moi à être un pirate

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Et ouais, alors que j'avais annoncé de l'attente, me revoilà déjà avec la suite ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis fière ! Mais bon en même temps avec tous vos gentils messages, c'était difficile de résister à la motivation qui prenait possession de mes doigts ! (bizarre comme phrase...) Enfin bref, voici la suite du chapitre précédent, que je vous offre sur un plateau de granit marin en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Apprends-moi à être un pirate

Quelque part, dans un immense bureau sombre et bordélique, le téléphone se met à sonner au milieu des milliards de fichiers posés sur le pupitre. Un homme avec un sabre dans un main et une bouteille de saké dans l'autre s'empresse de répondre.

-Ici la centrale, j'écoute.

-Ouais ici les nerf ! Y a urgence, je dois te faire passer l'info' que des lèvres sont en train de toucher les nôtres !

-Quoi ?! Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

-Ah ça c'est pas mon boulot, tu te demmerdes avec les autres.

D'un seul coup, une dizaine d'autres téléphones se mettent à sonner. L'homme hésite longuement et choisit finalement de tous les décrocher en même temps.

-Ici les yeux, y a un visage à quelques centimètres de nous !

-Ici le jugement: Il s'agit de Sanji, le mec qu'on aime depuis un moment mais qu'on assume pas.

-Ici l'objectivité, on se fait embrasser par un homme là.

-Ici la curiosité, dans le département on aimerait bien savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel.

-Ici l'interprète, soit ce mec est gay et nous aime, soit il est en train de se foutre de notre gueule.

-Ici la raison, on devrait attendre de voir ce qu'il a à dire avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ici l'émotivité, ALHGéKAJGHéAKDJGéEURHéKJADFNLVéAUHLGHIERUN.

-Ici les sentiments, je me suis mis d'accord avec l'émotivité pour activer l'effet papillon dans le ventre et l'effet gêne dans le visage.

-Ici le coeur, tu peux dire à l'émotivité de se la fermer un peu ? Elle arrête pas de m'oppresser et elle m'oblige à accélérer le rythme.

L'homme se pince les sinus et met tous les téléphones sous silence, sauf un qu'il prend avec retenue.

-Ouais la raison ? Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît ? On doit reprendre les choses en mains.

-Ben je veux bien mais c'est le bordel là, on me laisse ni bouger ni parler.

-T'as qu'à monter en même temps que l'adrénaline quand tu la vois, tu vas voir c'est extrêmement rapide.

-Ok j'arrive.

Il boucle le téléphone et s'assied sur son bureau en soupirant. Tous les autres appareils se remettent à sonner dans tous les coins et des fichiers apparaissent sur le bureau à la vitesse de l'éclaire. En un instant, un autre homme se tient à ses cotés.

-T'as raison l'adrénaline ça va vite mais ça me secoue complètement. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire pendant le voyage.

-Ouais. Bon, il faut qu'on discute sérieusement...

...

...

-ON FAIT QUOI PUTAIN ?!

...

Le cook m'embrasse. Oui, c'est un fait, le cook m'embrasse. LE COOK M'EMBRASSE J'AI DIT !

Je sursaute, je réalise, je tremble, je bloque, je sais pas quoi faire. Je bug tellement que j'ai le temps de me reprocher d'agir comme une fillette avant que le blondin ne mette fin à l'échange. Je n'ose rien dire, je le dévisage simplement avec des yeux vides. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Sanji recule son visage et me regarde avec une gêne mal dissimulée.

-Pourquoi tu me repousses pas ? Me demande-t-il avec sérieux.

... Gné ?

Euh... là je dois dire que je comprends pas le but de sa question. Mais merde Zoro c'est pas le moment de penser à des trucs aussi inutiles ! Dis quelque chose, vite !

-Euh... C'est pas plutôt à moi de poser des questions là ?

Bravo Zoro, ta réponse était plus que cohérente. Le cook soupire.

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais c'est extrêmement embarrassant de devoir expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma tête actuellement. Tu veux pas faire marcher ton cerveau et réfléchir à ce que ça peut vouloir dire tout seul ?

Une grimace incontrôlable se dessine sur mon visage.

-Non, non, non cook, j'y connais rien dans ce domaine mais tu peux pas m'embrasser et ensuite me dire que tu veux pas parler !

-Mais tu fais chier ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point je dois cracher sur mon honneur pour faire ce que je fais ?! Ça te suffit pas ?!

-Mais t'es mort, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ?!

-T'es le premier à vouloir sauver ton honneur quelque soient les conditions, t'es mal placé pour me dire ce genre de conneries !

-Mais pourquoi tu perdrais ton honneur ?! Parce que t'as embrassé un gars ?!

-Putain arrête d'enfoncer le clou en le répétant...

Je me frotte nerveusement la tête. Humm, qu'est-ce que j'aime cette odeur de malaise qui plane dans la pièce. Je réfléchis pendant de longues secondes à ma prochaine phrase, jusqu'à ce que je décide que de toute façon ça peut pas être plus gênant que ce que c'est déjà.

-Eh Sourcil.

Le blondin relève la tête qu'il avait jusque là gardée obstinément baissée vers le sol.

-... Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

Ses joues s'enflamment violemment. Peut-être que j'y ai été un peu cash. Mais c'est ça qu'on aime dans le département central ! (Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?)

-Je... j'étais pas censé te le dire... mais... j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être ça... mon regret... me répond-t-il en bredouillant.

-Mais euh... ça fait combien de temps ?

-Je dirais... depuis qu'on a quitté Thriller Bark.

-Et les filles dans tout ça ?

-... Je reste un gentleman et un homme avant tout.

-Alors... t'es gay ?

Le blondin se pince à nouveau les sinus et soupire d'un air agacé.

-Oui, Zoro, je suis gay...

-Mais du coup est-ce que tu...

-BON ! Explose-t-il enfin. C'est bon ?! T'as fini avec ton interrogatoire à la con ?! OUI, je suis gay, OUI, je t'aime, OUI, je sais que tu trouves ça bizarre et OUI, je sais que tu vas te foutre de ma gueule comme touj...

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase. J'ai pas envie de le laisser finir sa phrase. Sans réfléchir, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, l'attire d'un geste décidé et colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le cook écarquille les yeux mais ne fuit pas. Il attend sagement (tremblant) que je me retire, avant de tomber en arrière comme poussé par une force inconnue. Oh. J'y suis peut-être encore allé un peu cash. On se fixe pendant un instant qui semble infini. C'est lui qui casse le silence, le visage rouge.

-Tu vas pas me dire... Que sur toutes les orientations qui existent, il a fallu que tu sois gay... et que sur tous les mecs dans ce monde, il a fallu que tu sois amoureux de moi... et que par un putain de hasard, je sois amoureux de toi aussi... !

-Le hasard est très important pour le développement du monde, tu le sais ça ?

-Non mais... sérieusement ?

-J'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule ?

-... Et depuis quand ?

-Oh cook, je t'en prie ne commence pas avec un interrogatoire toi aussi !

Les joues de Sanji passent de rouge à rosé. Il laisse échapper un doux rire et se frotte la tête de la main droite. Il a l'air heureux. Je dois dire que je me sens bien aussi. La situation n'est plus gênante, et l'ambiance est à présent extrêmement calme. Un sentiment que j'ai jamais vraiment connu se fait ressentir en mon intérieur. Je me sens... je sais pas... léger ?

-... Zoro.

Je pose les yeux sur le Sourcil en vrille qui vient de briser le silence d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

-... ?

-Zoro, je me sens léger, m'annonce-t-il dans un filet de voix.

-Moi aussi, dis-je dans une tentative de tendresse.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je peux très clairement percevoir une lueur étrange dans son regard.

-Non, je veux dire... je me sens vraiment léger !

-... Tu... ?

Je tressaille. En y regardant de plus près, sa peau est devenue extrêmement pâle !

-Zo... Zoro je... je sens de moins en moins ma douleur constante...

-... Ça veut dire qu'on a réussi ?

Le blondin sourit d'un air excité.

-Oui ! Oui, je crois qu'on a réussi !

D'un geste enjoué de la main, il m'ordonne d'approcher. Je m'exécute sans poser de question, tandis qu'il m'agrippe le visage et unit nos lèvres. Je me fais rapidement emporter par le baiser. Je pose mes mains autour de son visage à mon tour et sans me laisser de réfléchir, ma langue commence à jouer avec celle du blond.

Punaise, moi qui pensais que c'était triste pour un mec de rouler sa première pelle à 21 ans, ben finalement ça en valait la peine !

Merde... je viens de comprendre... que c'est mon dernier échange avec Sanji. Les gestes de celui-ci se font de plus en plus lent. Il met doucement fin au contacte et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il sourit.

-Je vais partir, Zoro.

-Je sais.

-Va pas croire que je vais verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme.

-Compte pas sur moi non-plus... Mais je dois dire que ça fait chier quand même.

Un air étrange prend possession du visage de Sanji. Il rit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es pas heureux pour moi ?

Mince, j'ai peut-être dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas. On a cherché longtemps avant d'en arriver là. Je peux pas lui dire maintenant que finalement je veux pas le laisser partir.

-Oui, répondé-je simplement. Je suis heureux pour toi.

Gentiment, je l'attire vers moi et l'entoure de mes bras puissants.

-Juste quelques secondes, dis-je avec une gêne mal dissimulée.

Il m'enlace à son tour et blottit sa tête dans mon cou.

-Ce serait bien de pouvoir partir comme ça... tu seras la dernière chose que j'aie touchée dans ce monde.

Je ne réponds pas, colle ma tête contre la sienne et resserre un peu plus mon étreinte. Le silence retombe encore une fois dans la vigie. Nous restons ainsi, assis sur le sol et blotti l'un contre l'autre. Sa respiration est à demi agitée. A-t-il peur ? Ou peut-être est-il impatient ? Mais peut-être est-il un peu stupide d'essayer de deviner ses pensées si je ne connais même pas les miennes. Je suis content pour lui, je suis même soulagé qu'il puisse enfin reposer en paix. Mais je me suis habitué à sa présence. Je lui avais déjà dit au revoir une fois, et à vrai dire je sais pas si j'en supporterai une deuxième. On a passé près d'un mois à se coller au basques, à faire tout et n'importe quoi ensemble, et quand enfin j'accepte mes sentiments envers lui, il m'annonce qu'il partage les mêmes. Et maintenant, il va partir. J'ose pas imaginer à quel point je vais me sentir seul. Non, je me sens déjà seul. J'ai l'impression que ce nouveau départ sera encore plus dur que le premier.

... Je veux pas... qu'il parte.

-Zoro ?

Je recule un peu mon visage et plonge mon regard dans le siens. Il me frotte les cheveux d'un geste doux et se lève.

-Je veux pas disparaître devant toi. Je veux pas te faire souffrir. Je vais simplement sortir de la vigie et disparaître en silence.

À ces mots, il me tourne le dos et sort sans rien ajouter de plus. Je tente de le retenir, mais ma voix est étouffée par une force inconnue. Je me relève à mon tour et me dirige vers la trappe dans l'espoir de le rattraper, mais cette même force m'arrête au moment de l'ouvrir. Résigné, je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc. Je soupire, baisse la tête et regarde fixement le sol. Une minute passe. Puis deux. Puis cinq, dix...

Voilà.

Je suis à nouveau seul.

...

Adieu, Sanji.

...

...

 *** SCRASH ***

Je relève les yeux brusquement, assez rapidement pour voir la trappe de la vigie me passer devant à toute vitesse et s'écraser contre le mur.

...

Hein ?

Mon regard se tourne vers l'entrée, où le cook se tient debout, une cigarette à la bouche et un air agacé sur le visage. Il tire une bouffée de fumée et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi, sans un mot.

-C'était pas ça, crache-t-il sèchement.

Euh... quoi ?

-Ca fait dix minutes que j'attends dehors comme un con, et y a aucun changement.

« aucun changement » ? Hein ? Je fixe le blond avec des yeux rond. Un ange passe. Aucun... changement...

-pfffrrr... frr.

-?

-HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le cook s'irrite immédiatement en me voyant rire à pleins poumons. Non mais... comment tu veux ne pas rire ?!

-Arrête c'est pas drôle abruti !

-Désolé c'est la pression HAHAHAHAHAH !

Ah ben dis-donc ! Ça valait la peine de créer une putain d'ambiance guimauve si c'est pour revenir à la fin et dire que ça a pas marché ! Le cook, le regard meurtrier, m'administre violemment son pied dans le ventre ce qui me coupe immédiatement l'envie de rire. Il jette sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrase avec hargne. Wow. Ben dis-moi il est bien loin le temps de la niaiserie des arcs-en-ciel.

-Calmos sourcil !

-La ferme ! Je crois pas que tu te rends compte à quel point je viens de me faire humilier !

-Ah, là j'avoue que les anges qui nous regardent doivent être morts de rire en ce moment même.

Cette remarque me vaut un coup de pied en plus dans la mâchoire. Aïe.

-Mais ça va détends-toi cook, c'est pas la fin du monde !

-De quoi ?! J'ai craché et pissé sur mon honneur après lui avoir marché dessus pour t'avouer que je t'aimais, je me suis pété les couilles à être le plus doux possible afin de pas prendre le risque d'être frustré si tu me rejetais, j'ai dis et fait des trucs ridiculement guimauves pour augmenter les chances de réussite et je me suis barré comme un héro pour finalement revenir avec ma tête de con pour t'annoncer que tout ça a servi à rien !

-Ah ouais là j'avoue que même moi je me sens mal, ricané-je en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Bon, y a pas de quoi se moquer, moi aussi j'étais à fond dans le truc. Plus jamais d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense j'ai envie de vomir des coeurs et des paillettes. Le cook claque de la langue et revient s'asseoir à coté de moi d'un mouvement désespéré.

-'tain c'est frustrant... soupire-t-il. Dire qu'on y était presque...

Tandis que ce fantôme en plastoc rumine dans son coin, je réfléchis silencieusement dans le miens. Si c'est pas ça son regret, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est senti si léger et ses douleurs ont en partie disparu ? Les effets de l'amour, peut-être. Quand j'y pense, moi aussi je me sentais léger et « libéré » de mes peines.

Oh.

J'ai une idée sympathique.

-Dis cook, peut-être que c'est vraiment ça mais qu'on a pas assez « approfondi » le sujet.

Le blondin me lance un regard méfiant.

-Comment ça ?  
-Fais pas genre, je sais que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

-?

Sans un mot de plus, je me penche vers lui et le couche sur le banc. Je me positionne au dessus de lui, mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête et approche considérablement mon visage du siens.

-T'es sûr que tu comprends toujours pas ?

-C'est le mec le moins connaisseur en la matière qui me demande ça ?

Je lui lance un sourire joueur.

-Faut croire que oui.

À ces mots, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche en fermant les yeux. Il ne résiste pas. À vrai dire il participe carrément ! Nos langues se rencontrent à nouveau tandis que nos mains commencent à se balader un peu partout sur nos deux corps. Nos respirations s'accélèrent, et je peux bientôt sentir que ça chauffe au niveau du bas.

Il paraît que c'est mal vu de coucher le premier soir. Mais bon on est des pirates, on s'en contre-fous de ce qui est bien ou pas.

C'est donc dans une ambiance très... poétique que je termine ma soirée avec le cook. Et franchement avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, il pouvait pas partir sans au moins me donner ça.

...

 **Morsure. Pour ceux qui s'en douteraient, oui je me suis inspiré d'un sketch des deux minutes du peuple pour l'intro. Et comme vous l'avez aussi peut-être deviné, je HAIS le OOC. Donc non je ne m'excuse pas pour la fin un peu crue, même si l'absence de Lemon a certainement fait craqué quelques dents. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain qui, je le souhaite, sortira dans pas trop longtemps. (ah, et maintenant vous êtes prévenus, les reviews me motivent à fond pour l'écriture!)**


	13. Apprends-moi à continuer

**Bonsoir ! J'ai rien à dire, à part que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire la fin de cette fic ! Donc bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Apprends-moi à continuer

Un faible rayon de soleil vient me chatouiller le visage, suivi de quelques cris grossiers de mouettes en déplacement. Je grogne, me frotte les yeux et me retourne. Un souffle désagréablement chaud me démange le nez de manière régulière. Encore une fois je fronce les sourcils. Serait-il possible de profiter de la matinée sans se faire déranger par tout et n'importe quoi ? Ce souffle m'incommode de plus en plus. Décidé à en découvrir la source afin de la fuir ou de la démolir (à choix), j'entrouvre lentement les yeux et tente de discerner quelque chose devant moi.

Je mets quelque secondes à réaliser que des lèvres se tiennent à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Pas que des lèvres en plus : j'arrive bientôt à reconnaître un nez, des yeux, des sourcils en vrille, des cheveux blonds...

 _« Zoro... ah... plus fort...! »_

Cette phrase emplie de luxure retentit dans ma tête comme un lointain souvenir extrêmement réel.

Ah.

Je m'en souviens maintenant.

Ma tête s'enflamme de rouge et recule instinctivement devant le corps couché à mes côtés. Je prends le temps de bien analyser le tableau : Sanji dort en ce moment collé contre moi, entièrement nu. Ses cheveux sont remplis de noeuds et sa peau est parsemée de suçons, tous plus nets les uns que les autres.

La centrale cervicale vient de recevoir un appel de l'objectivité : J'ai couché avec Sanji, un homme.

Une avalanche d'exclamations prononcées par la même voix résonne dans ma boite crânienne comme pour me faire revivre le soir précédent. Même certaines sensations se manifestent à nouveau dans mon corps, en souvenir de ce que moi et le cook avons fait la veille.

 _« Ah... nhn... je... ah ! »_

 _« Z... Zoro ! ah... aah... AAH ! »_

EH EH EH ! Pourquoi mon cerveau s'en rappelle à ce point là ?! Oui, c'était bon oui, le cook n'a jamais été plus sexy qu'à ce moment là ; oui, je suis content mais c'est pas une raison pour me harceler avec ça ! Instinct primitif, calme-toi !

Le visage en feu, je me couvre les yeux de mes grandes mains et me cache sous les couvertures. Je me frotte la tête, tente de me calmer et me répète en boucle que je suis ridicule avec mon attitude de fangirl.

Tandis que je suis concentré sur mes émotions, je sens bouger les couvertures au dessus de moi. La peau du blond se colle contre la mienne, et je ne tarde pas à mes rendre compte que celui-ci s'est aussi enseveli sous le doux tissus afin de me faire face. Il me fixe durant plusieurs secondes d'un regard que je ne cerne pas, puis enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

... Non mais s'il me joue des tours comme ça à un moment pareil, faut pas s'étonner qu'après j'arrive pas à me calmer !

Le cook esquisse un sourire malicieux. Sans un mot, il bouge et se met à califourchon sur moi, toujours sous la couverture. Il se penche, pose sa main sur ma joue et prend possession de ma bouche. Emporté par sa fougue, je ne peux m'empêcher de participer passionnément au baiser. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux, mes yeux se closent instinctivement, mes lèvres bougent toutes seules.

Bon ben vieux, je crois bien que ce sera impossible d'empêcher un deuxième round de se produire.

Peu à peu, je sens ma raison s'embrumer. Mon corps entier s'emplit d'une chaleur sauvage qui fait trembler mes mains. Le blondin semble ressentir la même chose, il approfondit le baiser tandis que sa respiration se fait haletante. Nos mains respectives deviennent impatientes et les caresses ne tardent pas à pleuvoir. À ce moment précis, rien ni personne à part le cook ne squatte mon esprit. Tous mes sens sont juste concentrés sur cet être qui me paraît à nouveau terriblement sexy. Une de mes mains s'attarde sur le bas de son dos. Ma prochaine action semble évidente pour nous deux, mais le cook se détache soudainement de moi et retire la couverture qui jusque là nous couvrait entièrement.

Sous mon regard interrogateur et un peu frustré, Sanji garde une position assise, le torse droit et les bras croisés au dessus de moi.

-Dis, commence-t-il d'un ton neutre, je me suis toujours demandé : pourquoi quand on aime quelque chose ou quelqu'un on se sent irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres ?

Gné... ?

Euh, je dois dire que le fait qu'il me pose une question aussi futile dans un moment comme celui là me rend quelque peu perplexe.

-Bah euh... j'en sais rien moi... dis-je un peu perdu.

-Je veux dire, la bouche a été créé pour manger, pour parler, et à la limite pour respirer, mais qui a décidé que c'était une manière de montrer son amour ?

-...

-En plus je suis désolé, mais c'est pas non-plus la partie la plus sexy du corps. Elle contient un liquide visqueux et plein de bactérie, on peut y trouver des restes de nourriture, c'est la partie du corps qui pue le plus le matin... En plus je suis désolé, mais y a plein de choses beaucoup plus attirantes que des lèvres roses-mollusque.

-Euh... j'en conviens, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Un message subtile pour me dire que je pue de la gueule ? Demandé-je, de plus en plus frustré.

-Non non, c'est juste que je me suis posé cette question toute ma vie, alors peut-être que mon regret est de n'avoir jamais eu la réponse.

-... Si c'est vraiment ça ton regret, tu peux pas me reprocher de dire que t'as une vie de merde.

-Tu veux pas quand même chercher, dans le doute ?

-Non, à vrai dire en ce moment j'ai envie que d'une chose, et c'est moins poétique que de chercher une réponse sur l'attirance.

Un air narquois que je n'aime pas du tout naît sur le visage de Sanji. Il se penche sensuellement vers ma tête et me transperce de ses yeux bleus arrogants.

-Oh~ ? Se pourrait-t-il que le grand Roronoa ne puisse plus se passer de mon corps ?

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et ses doigts se promènent sur mon cou.

-C'est dommage, continue-t-il d'une voix sucrée, si j'ai accepté cette nuit avec toi c'est pour essayer de réaliser mon regret~. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas la clé, je suis pas sûr d'avoir toujours envie de me faire sauter par un mec de ta trempe.

-...

Ok je vois le truc, monsieur veut jouer à l'homme fier qui ne prend du plaisir que par nécessité. Mais dommage pour lui que j'aie quelques éléments à rétorquer.

-... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'y attendais complètement. Seulement vois-tu, ton statut d'homme ne te permet pas de simuler l'excitation. Ce que j'ai vu hier n'était pas un cook qui accomplissait une tâche, mais un cook qui prenait son p...

Le blondin s'empresse de me plaquer sa main contre la bouche, le visage légèrement rouge.

-Oui, c'est bon je sais, pas besoin de me rappeler cet instant gênant de ma vie... enfin, de ma mort.

Hé hé, j'ai gagné.

-A vrai dire, reprend-t-il, je serais pas contre un deuxième round matinal mais la douleur qui me tenaille le derrière en ce moment précis est un bon argument pour m'en dissuader.

-... Ben justement, on doit vite agir pour que tu t'y habitues.

-Ou sinon on peut aussi échanger les rôles.

-Euh... non merci.

-Rah ! T'as vraiment un caractère de merde hein !

-Ha ! Excuse-moi de pas vouloir perdre ma virilité !

-AH donc pour toi en plus de mon honneur j'ai perdu ma virilité ?!

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Un lourd silence tombe dans la pièce. Nous nous fixons l'un l'autre dans les yeux, lui visiblement énervé et vexé, et moi un peu perplexe. Je sais pas vraiment en quoi, mais c'est bizarre une dispute de couple. Et le pire, c'est que le cook est presque mignon avec ses yeux qui reflètent sa colère. J'ai dis presque, faut dire qu'il est quand-même vachement chiant.

Après un long moment sans un mot, plongé dans une bataille de regard, le sourcil en vrille finit par soupirer et se pincer les sinus avant de lancer une bonne réplique des familles :

-Bonjour à part ça.

-... Salut.

-T'as bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-Comme un bébé non-alimenté depuis trois jours et couché sur une planche de clous.

-... Ton derrière j'imagine ?

-T'imagine bien.

-J'y ai vraiment été si fort que ça ?

-Oui.

-T'as vraiment pas aimé du tout ?

Sanji me regarde avec des yeux brillant d'une lueur que je ne connais pas et se penche à nouveau sur moi.

-Il faut savoir souffrir un peu pour goûter aux délicieux plaisirs du septième ciel, me murmure-t-il avant de me voler un rapide baiser.

Il glousse et se relève furtivement, attrapant ses vêtements au passage et commence à s'habiller en toute hâte.

-Debout ! Me lance-t-il. Le plan « fesse » a échoué, il faut donc qu'on se remette à chercher ce foutu regret !

Je grogne et me lève à mon tour. C'était pas celle attendue, mais cette situation ne me déplaît pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trois jours ont passé. Durant tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire tout un tas de choses, passant de la plus futile à la plus folle, s'amusant dans un premier temps et s'ennuyant dans un deuxième. Mais plus on fait de trucs, plus je me rends compte que le cook a parfois des idées étranges.

-Hein ?

-Je veux voir Usopp et Chopper s'embrasser, s'exclame le blondin en souriant.

-... double vé té èf ?

-Je les ship depuis un petit bout de temps. Je trouve qu'ils sont tellement chou quand ils sont ensembles !

-... Déjà que je trouvais que les gens qui fantasmaient sur les couples gay étaient bizarres, mais alors toi avec tes fantasmes homo-zoophiles tu défonces toutes les échelles de bizarreries...

-Dixit le mec qui baise avec un mort.

-...

-C'est de la nécrophilie, tu le sais ça ?

Des fois je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter mes sentiments envers ce fantôme de pacotille...

-Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose, soupiré-je. Je pense pas que tes idées louches soient assez persistantes pour t'empêcher de reposer en paix...

Le cuistot acquiesce en souriant, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une blague, puis se dirige vers la cuisine en chantonnant. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est revenu sur terre, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait un long moment qu'on cherche. Et plus les semaines passent, moins j'ai l'impression qu'on trouvera un jour. Pourtant, le cook ne donne pas l'impression d'être impatient. Il semble détendu et amusé par son séjour en tant que vivant. Je ne sais pas si cet élément me détend ou m'inquiète... à vrai dire, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser de cette aventure.

-MARIMO !

Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais plus entendu prononcer ce surnom avec autant de conviction. Je tourne nonchalamment la tête vers la cuisine d'où le cook vient de m'appeler, faisant mine de ne pas être intéressé. Parce qu'il faut dire qu'actuellement, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il m'appelle, j'en ai rien à cirer. Mais bon, soyons poli, j'ai pas envie qu'il utilise cet argument pour me faire du chantage sexuel.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier mon nom comme ça, gentleman de mes deux ?

Bon... je l'avoue, il y a plus poli comme réponse. Cependant Sanji ne semble pas y faire attention.

-Viens dans la cuisine, je t'ai préparé quelque chose.

Je soupire et le rejoins dans son antre d'un pas las. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me présente le comptoir

pullulant d'ingrédients répartis sur des assiettes. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal là.

-C'est pas à moi de faire à manger aujourd'hui, dis-je sur un ton suspicieux.

-Normalement pas, mais j'ai déjà écrit un mot à Nami-san de ta part qui dit que c'est toi qui cuisine aujourd'hui. Je l'ai laissé dans son bureau, je sais qu'elle l'a vu.

-Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que tu veux que je cuisi...

Pas besoin de continuer ma phrase, je crois que j'ai compris. Et ça m'ennuie déjà...

-Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je travaillais pour Zeff, je me suis mis dans la tête qu'un jour j'apprendrais mon art à quelqu'un comme le vieux l'a fait avec moi, s'exclame le blondin d'un air enfantin.

-Et bien sûr, c'est bibi qui s'y colle...

-Si j'avais le choix tu penses bien que j'aurais pris quelqu'un d'autre...

J'acquiesce nonchalamment et remonte les manches de mon kimono. Nous savons tous les deux que ce sera laborieux, mais bon faut être prêt à tout pour réaliser le souhait d'un fantôme de cuisinier.

Trois heures. Trois PUTAIN d'heures à rester debout devant une cuisinière en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens avec précision et rapidité afin de faire un repas parfait dans un bon timing. Ça, c'est ce que le cook voulait que je fasse. Mais la réalité est un peu différente...

-Fait gaffe la pile d'assiette !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je heurte la pile en question qui en deux secondes se retrouve éparpillée au sol, précédée d'un grand bruit de fracas et suivie de bouts de porcelaine recouvrant le parquet.

-Ah mais quel con, s'exclame le cook. Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe !

-Comment tu veux que je réagisse aussi vite ?! T'aurais pu m- AÏE !

-Mais marche pas dedans ! Et pourquoi t'as pas de chaussures aussi ?!

-C'est toi qui m'a interdit de marcher avec mes chaussures sales dans ta cuisine !  
-Mais fallait juste les essuyer ou changer de chaussures ! T'es con toi, on ne cuisine jamais pieds nus merde !

-Comment je peux savoir aussi ?!

-Bon, bouge pas je vais chercher un balais.

Sanji s'en va dans la remise en grognant quelques insultes à mon égare. Je retourne à la porte, enfile mes chaussures et reviens vers les fourneaux. Euh... c'est moi ou ça sent mauvais ?

-COOK !

Le blondin sort immédiatement de la remise avec un balais.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Y a le four qui fume.

-Mais quel crétin ! Je t'ai dis quand on a enfourné qu'il fallait surveiller !

-Et si je te dis que je sais pas surveiller une cuisson ?

-Irrécupérable... marmonne-t-il en s'emparant de gants.

Lorsqu'il ouvre le four, un épaisse fumée noir envahit la pièce. Il en chasse une partie en agitant les mains, tandis que j'ouvre les fenêtres.

-Raah regarde-moi ça, râle-t-il en sortant le plats de l'antre brûlante, c'est tout cramé !

-...

-Bon, tant pis pour la dinde, il nous reste au moins le ragoût de légume et le gâteau. T'as fini la pâte ?

-Oui. Et j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit.

-Bien. Laisse-moi juste goûter et après on peut la laisser reposer au frigo.

Le cuistot prend un couteau et coupe une petite partie de la pâte qu'il met dans sa bouche... et recrache immédiatement.

-Ah ! Mais t'as foutu quoi ?!

-Alors là rien ! J'ai mis exactement les bonnes quantités et parfaitement mélangé le tout de la bonne manière !

-Zoro... soupire-t-il, semblant avoir trouvé ce qui cloche. Tu viens de faire une erreur de gamins de cinq ans...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-T'AS CONFONDU LE SEL AVEC LE SUCRE ABRUTI !

-Ah... merde...

-Merde ouais ! Maintenant la pâte est irrécupérable !

S'en suit une longue série d'insultes et de reproches que je n'écoute qu'à moitié, énervé de devoir me faire engueuler pour une corvée comme celle-ci alors qu'en ce moment je pourrais m'entraîner ou dormir.

Finalement, la repas n'est constitué que du ragoût et d'un plat de viande froide que le blond s'est empressé de préparer après avoir tout nettoyé. Au moment de passer à table, je peux très clairement discerner des regards déçus par ce maigre repas parmi mes camarades, mais personne ne me fait de remarque, pensant certainement que je me suis donné de la peine pour leur faire à manger. Dans un sens, c'est vrai ! Mais faut dire que sans le cook ils auraient eu une bouteille de saké, des chips et hop, je me serais barré en les laissant se demmerder tout seuls.

Quand je sors de la cuisine, je remarque que le cook n'était pas présent lors du repas. Je vagabonde donc sur le bateau, lançant discrètement des regards des tous les côtés en essayant de le trouver, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur lui, accoudé à la rambarde comme à son habitude.

-T'as pas disparu à ce que je vois. Encore une corvée que j'ai effectuée pour rien, lui lancé-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Il hoche la tête sans pour autant m'adresser un regard, continuant de fixer le large de ses yeux bleu.

-A ton avis, commence-t-il d'un ton monotone, si on couche avec une poupée vaudou, est-ce que le destinataire se sent violé ?

-... Encore une de tes questions bizarre dont t'as jamais eu la réponse ?

-Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment avant de mourir.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je laisse le silence prendre place entre nous deux, rythmé par nos respirations respective et le vent de plus en plus puissant qui souffle autour de nous. La mer s'agite beaucoup, ça m'étonnerais pas que Nami sorte d'ici quelques secondes pour nous dire de nous préparer à une tempête. Alors que je suis à l'affût du moindre danger, le cook, lui, ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. Soudain, refusant toujours de me regarder, il me demande d'un ton extrêmement calme :

-Comment est-ce que je suis mort ?

Je le dévisage avec des yeux ronds. Merde, s'il y a bien une question dont je ne m'attendais pas, c'est celle là !

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Sanji se tourne vers moi avec des yeux sérieux.

-Zoro, dis-moi comment je suis m...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une immense vague venue de nulle part apparaît soudain devant nous et soulève le bateau avec toute la force que l'eau peut posséder. Une grande secousse se fait ressentir sur tout le navire, et les autres ne tardent pas à sortir pour essayer de contrer la tempête. Embrumé par les mouvements renversant de Sunny, je mets quelques secondes à remarquer le cook qui glisse et passe par dessus la rambarde. Le temps semble soudain avancer au ralenti. J'observe, les yeux écarquillés, le cook tomber peu à peu, le visage surpris et démuni.

-SANJI !

Mon cri est étouffé par la tempête, pourtant il semble l'avoir entendu. Guidé par mon instinct, en un quart de seconde, j'élance mon bras et l'agrippe de toutes mes forces dès que je sens ma main toucher sa peau. Je ferme les yeux et le tire avec violence jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps tomber sur le miens. Le cook reste couché sur mon torse pendant quelques secondes. Stressé par la tempête, je ne remarque pas tout de suite ses yeux écarquillés et ses mains tremblantes. Mais le temps presse, on ne peut pas s'attarder ici. Je lui ordonne de se relever mais ma voix se perd dans le vent. Le blondin se recroqueville sur lui même, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine et les muscles crispés. Sans trop réfléchir, je le porte sur mon dos et cours en direction du salon-aquarium, tandis que j'entends à peine la voix de Franky avant le coup de burst.

-Eh cook ! Ça va ? Réponds-moi !

Je couche le blond sur le banc et commence à le secouer. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux qui semble refléter toute la douleur du monde. Après avoir échoué en essayant de marmonner quelque chose, il parvient enfin à sortir une phrase plus ou moins complète dans un murmure tremblant :

-Ma poitrine... j'ai si mal...

...

 **Train. Avez-vous aimé ? Hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis en review ! À la prochaine !**


	14. Apprends-moi à me souvenir

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous avez attendu ce chapitre, et si c'est le cas, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ! Des fois j'aimerais bien avoir les doigts qui bougent tout seuls sur le clavier sans que j'aie besoin de me casser la tête sur les formulations et la grammaire... Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, voici la suite !**

Chapitre 14 : Apprends-moi à me souvenir

La tempête passée, le bateau volant tranquillement dans les airs, le calme est retombé sur le pont. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un calme dont je peux profiter. Couché sur le banc du salon-aquarium, voilà maintenant cinq minutes que le Cook est recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblants, les mains serrées contre son torse et le front en sueur. J'ai essayé de le secouer, de lui parler, mais il ne me répond que par des gémissements et une respiration saccadée. Un peu paniqué, je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et tente de communiquer à nouveau.

-Sanji, parle-moi, supplié-je.

Encore une fois, seuls quelques sons plaintifs sortent de sa bouche. Pourtant, il semble se calmer peu à peu et tente de reprendre le contrôle.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il me lance un regard plein de détresse.

-Dans... poitrine... douleur... comme un... trou... Arrive-t-il à articuler entre ses dents serrées.

Je tressaille. Cette image ne m'est pas étrangère, mais je la chasse rapidement de mon esprit. Il faut d'abord que je trouve une solution pour réduire sa douleur. Seulement, Sanji n'étant pas vivant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire.

Calmement et avec tendresse, je lui prends les mains et l'oblige à les détacher de son torse. Il faut avant tout que je sache si son « corps » est intacte. Je défais les boutons de sa chemise et l'ouvre en grand tandis que le cook reprend peu à peu une respiration régulière. Ce que je vois me laisse bouche bée.

Un cercle irrégulier burn-verdâtre est dessiné sur sa poitrine en sueur, comme incrusté dans sa peau. On dirait presque l'oeuvre d'une sorcière. Je n'ose pas la toucher, mais je suis certain que la consistance de cette forme est semblable à de la moisissure.

Sanji, qui a récupéré un état plus ou moins normal, se redresse et s'assied sur le banc. Dans ses yeux reflète une lueur que je ne connais pas, mais qui ne manque pas de m'inquiéter.

-Zoro, murmure-t-il. J'ai froid... extrêmement froid...

Je suis complètement perdu. Tout ce que je peux faire est de l'écouter en le fixant avec un air idiot, tandis qu'il essaie de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.

-C'est pas une sensation normale, je l'ai déjà ressentie auparavant... une fois.

...

Oh.

Alors finalement, ce moment est arrivé.

-Comme la douleur, continue le cook sur un ton calme. Je l'ai déjà ressentie une fois il y a quelques temps.

Je pose une main sur son épaule. Je sais ce qui va se passer maintenant, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le fuir, mais je sais que le blondin ne me laissera pas me défiler. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a deviné mon malaise. Je vois aussi qu'il est déterminé et qu'il ne le prend pas en compte.

-Zoro.

Un frisson parcours mon corps.

-Comment est-ce que je suis mort ?

Je baisse les yeux machinalement.

-Réponds-moi.

Sa voix est entre la sévérité et la douceur. J'hésite.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on arrive sur ce sujet maintenant... ? Demandé-je en espérant retarder un peu la réponse que je suis censé donner.

-Quand tu as crié mon nom en essayant de rattraper ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est là que la douleur m'a foudroyé. J'ai déjà vécu cette scène, et je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à faire avec ma mort. Pareil pour cette marque bizarre sur ma poitrine. Maintenant arrête de fuir, et dis-le moi.

-...

« Fuir »... c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi je fuis ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de lui dire la raison de sa mort ? Certainement... parce que je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Et je pense que je peux au moins m'avouer à moi-même que j'ai peur. Peur que lui révéler cette histoire réveille en lui quelque chose qui changerait tout. Quelque chose qui le ferait disparaître...

Ça y est, encore un truc que j'avais pas envie de m'avouer : je veux plus le laisser partir.

Je le savais. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Et maintenant je me retrouve comme ça, devant lui avec mon air de con, à essayer de cacher une simple histoire qu'il a le droit de connaître.

-Je t'écoute, soupire le cook en voyant mon hésitation.

Il s'assied en tailleur et pose son regard décidé sur le miens. Bon... A quoi bon fuir éternellement ? Un soupir, un main qui gratte mes cheveux, des yeux qui se closent, puis se rouvrent. Je suis prêt.

-Eh bien...

 _Deux mois plus tôt..._

Le soleil brillait, déjà haut dans le ciel. Nami avait réuni tous les membres de l'équipage dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait l'odeur délicieuse du repas de midi. Debout autour de la table, tout le monde se réjouissait de l'annonce de la navigatrice.

-Nous arriverons sur la prochaine île dans l'après-midi, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. C'est une île qui semble plutôt tranquille, une fois sur place, nous pourrons prendre le temps de faire les courses et de se reposer un peu.

-Quel est le nom de cette île ? Demanda Robin.

-Erika.

L'archéologue plissa les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Eri... ka...

-Un problème Robin ?

La noiraude sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par reprendre son sourire habituel en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est rien, il me semblait juste en avoir déjà entendu parler.

Nami soutint son regard quelques instants puis retourna à ses explications sans porter plus d'attention à sa camarade.

-Bien, donc je disais, vous devrez être prêts à accoster cet après-midi. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça en choeur, impatients de poser pieds sur terre après tant de semaines en mer. Le repas, enfin prêt, commença donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le capitaine profitait comme jamais de ce moment avec ses camarades. Et c'est en s'emparant de l'assiette d'Usopp qu'il lança joyeusement :

-Je me suis jamais autant régalé !

Le sniper gronda contre son capitaine mais fut obligé de répondre avec autant d'enthousiasme.

-C'est vrai, c'est délicieux !

-Ha ha, je ne saurais dire mieux, intervint Nami. Mais après tout, c'est comme d'habitude !

Elle se retourna vers la cuisinière en souriant.

-N'est-ce pas, Sanji-kun ?

Le cuisinier se retourna, des plats somptueux à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, Nami-swan !

Zoro lança un regard méprisant au gentleman, agacé par son air d'amoureux transi. Pourquoi donc était-il le seul à penser que ses expressions faisaient fausses ?

L'après-midi arriva. Le petit équipage accosta dans la bonne humeur, impatient de découvrir toujours plus de nouvelles choses. L'île était accueillante, malgré le peu d'habitations qui bordaient la mer, si bien que les mugiwara eurent vite fait le tour de tous les éléments civilisés de cette petite part de terre. A l'arrière du village se trouvait une forêt qui recouvrait la pente d'une falaise impressionnante, dont le côté opposé était presque verticale et finissait en écueil couvert de pics pointues sculptées par l'eau à son pied. Un peu déçus par la civilisation, les pirates s'apprêtaient à demander une table à la seule bâtisse qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une auberge, lorsque Franky leur fit une proposition :

-Eh ! Y a pas grand chose à voir ici, pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un oeil à la partie naturelle de l'île ? On pourrait faire un pic-nique près des bois !

Tout le monde accepta avec joie. Le temps d'aller chercher quelques provisions sur le bateau, les assembler aux maigres achats de l'après-midi, et les voilà partis en direction de la forêt.

Bien installés sur une nappe étendue dans l'herbe, l'équipage profitaient gaiement de la tranquillité de la nature. Ils mangeaient avec appétit, comme à leur habitude, et parlaient de tout et de rien.

-Dites, interpella Chopper, vous trouvez pas que ce village est bizarre ? C'est comme si quelque chose les avait ravagé moralement parlant.

-A propos de ça, répondit Robin, j'ai quelques doutes... J'ai cru lire dans un livre que « Erika » était une île où...

-Pas maintenant ! La coupa Luffy avec amusement. On va pas se soucier de l'histoire de l'île pendant qu'on mange !

Robin sembla hésiter mais n'insista pas. Brook, lui, eu soudain une grande envie de parler.

-Haa... c'est pas intéressant de voir les culottes de vieilles femmes comme celles de ce village... N'est-ce pas Sanji ?

-Quel que soit l'âge du femme, c'est de notre devoir d'homme de les chérir, Brook. On est pas non-plus tout le temps obligés de regarder leurs culottes !

-Quelle déception... soupira le squelette. En parlant de femme, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord ici pour dire que Sanji semble d'avantage distant avec elles ces temps-ci, non ?

-... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea le cuisinier, perplexe.

Brook rit de sa voix aiguë, comme une fangirl devant une scène croustillante.

-Dis, Sanji-san. On se demandait avec les autres si t'étais pas un peu amoureux de Zoro ?

Zoro, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, s'étouffa avec sa boisson en même temps que le blondin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors là ?! S'indigna Sanji, les joues rouges pivoines.

-... On peut savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là dedans ? Grogna le bretteur en rougissant légèrement à son tour.

Brook éclata de rire, tandis que les autres hésitaient entre l'amusement et la gêne.

-C'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée ! S'esclaffa le musicien. Le premier à en avoir parlé c'était Usopp !

Le cuisinier lança un regard meurtrier au sniper et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Le noiraud sentit la sueur couler sur son front.

-Usoooopp... gronda Sanji. Qu'est-ce que tu t'amuses à mettre dans la tête de cet imbécile de squelette... ?

Usopp recula tout en gémissant.

-A... Attends ! En vérité c'est pas moi, c'est Robin qui a eu l'idée!

-Ouais c'est ça... essaie de te défendre! Viens par ici sale long nez!

-C... calme-toi Sanji ! C'était pour.. pour rire ! Juste pour voir ta réaction.

-Ma réaction hein ? Et ben tu vas voir si elle est pour rire ma réaction !

À ces mots, le blond se jeta sur le sniper, qui prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou dans un petit cri de panique. Sanji, vexé mais d'humeur joueuse, s'élança à sa poursuite en direction de la forêt.

-Usopp! Sanji! Revenez!

Les mots de Franky se perdirent dans le vide. L'équipage les regarda disparaître derrière les arbres et rirent de cette situation pathétique pour le menteur. Seuls deux personnes faisaient exception à l'amusement : Zoro, qui était irrité quant à la blague d'Usopp, et Nami, dont la forêt n'inspirait pas confiance.

-Dîtes, intervint la rousse. On devrait pas les suivre... ? J'ai peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose dans une forêt comme celle-là...

-Mais non Nami ! S'exclama Chopper. Ne t'inquiète pas, laissons-les se débrouiller. Je pense que Sanji a besoin de mettre les points sur les « i » de quelqu'un ou de rester seul un peu pour se calmer. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

-Mouais... tu dois avoir raison.

La navigatrice et le renne se sourirent et tout le monde se remit à manger, plaisantant sur la colère de leur cuisinier et la lâcheté de leur sniper.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Usopp ressortit de la forêt, tout essoufflé. Ses camarades le saluèrent, le félicitèrent pour être encore en vie et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait du blondin.

-Sanji ? Répondit-il. Je ne me suis concentré que sur ma course, je sais pas où il est. Mais il devrait arriver, je cours vite vous savez, c'est pas facile de m'attraper !

Les pirates acquiescèrent en riant et invitèrent le fugitif à s'asseoir. Leur joyeuse agitation devait être bruyante, car une vieille femme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, intriguée par autant d'enthousiasme. Luffy lui raconta qu'ils étaient des simples pirates qui prenaient une pause au soleil, et lui résuma en riant l'aventure de leur cuisinier. Le visage de la femme, qui jusque là respirait la bonne humeur, devint sombre et inquiétant.

-Depuis combien de temps votre compagnon est-il parti ? Demanda-t-elle l'air grave.

-Je dirais 15-20 minutes, répondit Franky, intrigué tout comme les autres.

-C'est pas bon... Les autres villageois ne vous ont-il rien dit à propos de cette île ?

-On a pas vraiment parlé avec les autochtones donc...

Le visage de la femme se renfrogna.

-Alors je ne vais pas être longue : Cette forêt est dangereuse. Elle est habitée par des êtres entre la vie et la mort que nous appelons Akarin. C'est à cause d'eux que nous somme si peu sur cette île. Autrefois le bord de la montage était recouvert de maisons, mais les Akarin on fait en sorte que la forêt s'agrandisse et on ravagé nos habitations. Depuis personne n'ose s'y aventurer. On dit que si tu t'y risques trop longtemps, les Akarin finissent par te repérer et transforment la forêt en prison afin de s'emparer de toi.

Tout le monde écoutait, les yeux écarquillés. Brook se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

-Mais alors Sanji-san...

-Je ne sais pas de quoi est capable votre ami, mais peut-être qu'à l'heure où je vous parle il est déjà mort, renchérit la femme.

-« Capable » ? Y a-t-il un moyen de vaincre ces monstres ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, mais ils restent plus ou moins normaux dans leur constitution. Vous pouvez essayer de les assommer et de vos enfuir, même si les chances son minimes.

-J'avais entendu parlé de cette île et des Akarin, murmura Robin. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, mais je ne savais rien d'autre sur eux et cette forêt...

Chopper commença à sangloter.

-Mais alors Sanji...

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air inquiet. Nami serra les poings et se leva d'un bond.

-On va le chercher !

Luffy se redressa à son tour, suivi de Zoro.

-On s'en occupe avec Zoro et Nami. Vous autres, regagnez le bateau et tentez d'assembler le plus d'informations possibles. Je ne veux pas mettre trop de personnes en danger.

Le reste de l'équipage acquiesça et tous commencèrent à ranger les affaires tandis que le capitaine, la navigatrice et le bretteur s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que Sanji était entré dans les bois avec Usopp. Au bout d'un petit moment, le cuisinier avait perdu la trace du sniper et s'était donc mis à chercher un peu au hasard, pris au jeu. Voyant qu'il ne le retrouvait pas, il décida finalement de retourner vers les autres. La forêt était sombre et dense, ce qui aurait empêché un idiot comme Zoro de s'y retrouver, mais le blond n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir et commença simplement à descendre la pente, qui le ramènerait forcément vers ses compagnons. Seulement, après dix minutes de marche, le cook n'arrivait toujours pas au bout de cette forêt. Il passa plusieurs fois devant les mêmes arbres et les mêmes rochers, se disant qu'il devait être fatigué et confondre les éléments de la végétation, mais plus le temps avançait, moins il était certain d'être sur la bonne voie. Soudain, une pensée toute bête lui arriva à l'esprit.

« Je suis perdu. »

Un sourire crispé apparut sur son visage.

-Moi ? Perdu ? Non mais je m'appelle pas Zoro non-plus ! C'est pas une petite forêt comme celle-là qui va m'avoir !

Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche, tandis qu'il reprenait sa route, toujours en descendant. Mais après encore un moment de marche pendant lequel il se sentait étrangement observé, il dû finir par se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin. Il ne savait même plus s'il montait où descendait, et l'atmosphère de la forêt lui pesait de plus en plus. Il se concentra, refusant de perdre son calme et haussa les épaules.

-Bon ben y a plus qu'à essayer des feintes.

En pensant ces mots à haute voix, il pivota sur les talons et commença à marcher en direction du sommet de la montagne. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la forêt ne sembla plus lui jouer de tour. Il avançait normalement, sans avoir l'impression de tourner en rond. Ce changement de situation l'inquiéta et le rassura à la fois.

-Bordel, mais où diable vais-je finir moi ?

...

 **Assiette. Oui je sais, ça m'a aussi embêtée de devoir couper le flash back ici, mais si je continuais, ce chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Bon, du coup je vais me démerder pour vous sortir le prochain le plus vite possible ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci ! À la prochaine~. Review ? (pleaaaase~).**


	15. Apprends-moi à accepter

**Bonjour le monde ! Encore un chapitre pas très long, mais c'est que c'est dur d'organiser tout ça ! En tout cas je prie le dieu Ener pour que vous aimiez quand même.**

 **J'ai rien à dire d'autre donc je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : Apprends-moi à accepter

Luffy, Nami et Zoro s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la direction à prendre, alors ils marchaient au hasard, en prenant soin de ne jamais perdre Zoro de vue. Mais celui-ci n'agissait plus comme à son habitude. Il avançait d'un pas décidé, se contentant de suivre son capitaine, l'air concentré. S'il devait se perdre, c'était avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres de l'équipage traversaient précipitamment le village. Tout en marchant à leur côtés, la vieille autochtone leur donnait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seules une ou deux personnes ont réussi à échapper aux Akarin. Dans tous les cas qu'on a recensés, les gens se sont fait manger, posséder, emprisonner à jamais dans la forêt ou se sont suicidés.

-N'y a t-il pas un moyen de s'échapper par l'autre coté de la falaise ? Demanda Franky.

-Non. La pente est verticale et n'est faite que de rochers glissants. Certains ont simplement sauté, mais tout ce qui les attendait étaient des récifs pointus et tranchants au pied de la parois. Encore aujourd'hui on peut y accéder à la nage et trouver des squelettes empalés sur les piques.

Tout le monde était stressé. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le retour de leurs amis, mais cela ne faisait que les inquiéter d'avantage. Dans les bras de Robin, Chopper pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Sanji... sanglotait-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû intervenir quand Nami a voulu aller te chercher... c'est ma faute...

Ses camarades le regardaient avec peine. Tous se turent et baissèrent la tête.

« Tu te trompes Chopper, tout est de ma faute... » Pensèrent-ils comme un seul homme.

* * *

Sanji était de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait essayé de feinter la forêt et de monter la pente au lieu de la descendre, mais ce qui arrivait n'était en rien ce qu'il avait prévu. Contrairement à lorsqu'il essayait de descendre, les arbres ne semblaient plus agir bizarrement. C'était redevenu une forêt normale, ce qui voulait dire que le blond avançait simplement dans le mauvais sens, comme un idiot à tête verte l'aurait certainement fait. Perplexe, il décida alors de reprendre la bonne direction, mais cette fois les bois recommencèrent à lui jouer des tours. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont il devait agir, et cette situation commençait réellement à l'énerver. De plus, tout un tas de présences avaient commencé à se faire ressentir autour de lui.

-Ca vous amuse, hein, de jouer avec moi ?! S'exclama Sanji, sachant très bien qu'on l'écoutait. Montrez-vous au lieu de vous planquer pour regarder le spectacle, bande de lâches !

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Mais le cook les sentait. Il les sentait sourire, bien cachés derrière les arbres. Il les sentait prendre du plaisir à le voir ainsi, complètement égaré.

Ce sentiment d'être une proie désemparée l'énerva encore plus. Encore une fois, ils changea brusquement de direction et se mit à courir vers le sommet de la montagne. Puisque rien de bizarre n'arrivait dans ce cas-là, il était au moins sûr de finir quelque part. Il courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à un point où les arbres semblaient s'arrêter. Plein d'espoir, il franchit le seuil de la forêt et termina sur une petite plaine d'herbe fraîche bordée par les bois d'un coté et par la fin de la falaise de l'autre. Il était au sommet. Seul dieu savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté ses amis. Une heure ? Deux ? Un jour peut-être ? Après tout, si ces choses que le cook avait senties pouvaient contrôler la nature, pourquoi pas le temps ? Ce soleil dans le ciel n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, qui sait.

Sanji se surprit à penser un peu trop loin. Il était fatigué, et même s'il avait réussi à sortir de la forêt, il n'était pas encore sauf. Haletant, il s'approcha du bord de la montagne et jeta un oeil en dessous de lui. L'impression était un peu la même que quand il volait avec le Sunny, à l'exception qu'en bas ce n'était pas une mer calme et bleue qui l'attendait, mais des écueils menaçant et pointus. Le blond fut soudain pris de vertiges et recula prudemment. Il tomba en arrière et s'étala dans l'herbe.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je suis trop fatigué pour descendre la falaise en Sky Walk, et il n'est pas question que je retourne dans cette forêt... » Pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Seulement, à peine eut-il pris un air détendu que la sensation de présence se fit ressentir à nouveau. Il se releva vivement et regarda derrière lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. En face, à l'orée de la forêt, se tenaient une quinzaine d'êtres étranges à la peau grise qui semblaient être le fruit d'un croisement entre un humain et un reptile. Leurs petits yeux bleus pâle étaient tous braqués avec envie sur le blond qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Une longue minutes de silence et d'observation passa. Sanji s'était mis en position, il était prêt à réagir à la seconde où la première créature bougerait.

Soudain, un corbeau surgit des arbres et s'envola vers le soleil. Le cuisinier ne saura jamais si cet oiseau avait quelque chose à faire avec ces choses, toujours est-il que c'est à ce moment précis que les créatures lui sautèrent dessus dans un seul cri strident.

Il bougea rapidement, frappant et repoussant les bêtes de toutes ses forces. Son diable jambe était efficace et elles se faisaient facilement balayer, mais Sanji avait à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire fier que les créatures se relevaient et revenaient à la charge, toujours plus nombreuses. Même si au début il paraissait gérer la situation, il fut rapidement à bout de souffle, enseveli par toujours plus de coups de griffes, de mâchoire, et une force étrange qui semblait vouloir s'emparer de son âme.

« Je suis fatigué, pensa-t-il. Il faut vite que je trouve un échappatoire. »

Pris par surprise par l'un de ses assaillants, il tomba en arrière et se fit immédiatement dominer. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son corps lui faisait mal et l'air lui manquait.

« Je vais me faire dévorer... »

-SANJI !

La voix de Luffy parvint difficilement à l'oreille du cuisinier. Il eut besoin de voir cinq ou six créatures se faire balayer au dessus de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul. À ses côtés se tenaient Zoro, Nami et Luffy, qui s'activaient déjà pour éliminer les Akarin. Ses yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'il essayait de se relever. Un sentiment immensément agréable lui traversa la poitrine : il était tellement soulagé de les voir.

Tout en tranchant ce qui lui passait sous la main, Zoro lui lança :

-Alors, shitty-cook. On est trop faible pour tenir tête à des Zombies ?

-Des... Zombies ?

-Ce sont des sortes d'esprits qui ne peuvent pas mourir, continua Nami pendant qu'elle électrocutait une poignée d'Akarin. Ils ont transformé la forêt pour te piéger.

-Si on était pas là tu serais déjà mort, le taquina le vert.

Sanji grogna et se remit sur pied, prêt de nouveau à frapper. Même si les Akarin restaient nombreux et difficiles à mettre hors d'état de nuire, les quatre mugiwara prenaient gentiment l'avantage, assommant de plus en plus d'ennemis.

Sanji, bien qu'épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, tentait de tenir le rythme en faisant tout pour ne pas être un poids. Concentré, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du bord de la falaise. Il voulut s'en éloigner immédiatement, mais les Akarin qui l'encerclaient ne cessaient de le pousser toujours plus, si bien que son talon ne tarda pas à trouver le vide. Zoro s'en aperçut et serra les poings sur ses katanas, tandis que les Akarin autour de lui ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de voler au secours du blond.

-Cook ! S'écria-t-il. Rah y en a partout !

-J'arrive Sanji !

Nami se débarrassa de ses assaillants et se précipita au secours du cuisinier. Le coeur de celui-ci rata un battement. Il avait tout sauf envie que Nami risque sa vie pour le sauver.

-Non, Nami ! N'approche pas !

Mais la rousse n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Quelques créatures se détachèrent de Sanji et sautèrent sur elle, l'entraînant à sont tour vers le vide.

Le visage du cuisinier devint rouge de peur et de colère. Il balaya de sa jambe enflammée toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient à sa portée, tandis que Nami, à quelques centimètres de la chute, tentait d'avancer coûte que coûte. Zoro, qui avait réussi à assommer assez de bêtes pour penser à autre chose, se mit à courir vers les deux pirates pour les aider.

Soudain, alors que Nami arrivait peu à peu à s'en sortir, deux Akarin frappés par Luffy se firent éjecter et tombèrent dans le vide derrière la femme. L'un des deux eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour se rattraper et réussit à agripper la cheville de la rousse dans sa chute.

La scène suivante se passa très vite. Nami perdit l'équilibre, écarquilla les yeux, tomba en arrière. Sanji ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il se jeta sur elle, lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui de toutes ses forces. Son élan l'entraîna dans son action, son pied arriva au delà de la roche. Zoro courut vers lui, tendit la main, hurla son nom.

-SANJI !

Luffy écarquilla les yeux.

Nami cria.

Zoro referma son poing sur le vide.

Sanji tomba.

-... Ah...

Un seul et faible son sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Sa main tendue vers celle de Zoro s'éloigna de plus en plus. Il se sentit chuter. La montagne défilait devant ses yeux, ses oreilles percevaient à peine la voix du sabreur qui criait son nom, son corps lui semblait extrêmement lourd.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Un choc, une douleur foudroyante à la poitrine puis un voile noir.

Sa dernière sensation fut celle d'une seule larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue rouge.

* * *

Je soupire. Le cook me dévisage avec un regard qui semble vouloir pénétrer mes pensées, assis sur le banc du salon-aquarium, immobile. Ne voyant aucune réaction, je complète mon histoire d'une sorte d'épilogue.

-Après ta chute, Luffy est entré dans une colère noire. Nami est restée silencieuse pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis a commencé à hurler en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'agrippait les cheveux et secouait la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle essayait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

-...

-On est descendu de la montagne du plus vite qu'on a pu, on a prévenu les autres et sauté dans le bateau afin d'atteindre le coté de l'île où tu étais tombé, puis Nami et moi avons nagé jusqu'à toi. Tu étais empalé sur une pique rocheuse au niveau de la poitrine, ton corps était recouvert de sang et tu avais les yeux ouverts, fixant le vide. Tu bougeais plus.

-...

-On savait que tu étais déjà mort, mais Nami ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait se dépêcher de t'amener à Chopper pour qu'il puisse te soigner à temps. C'est vrai que moi-même, j'avais beau voir cet énorme trou dans ton torse, j'arrivais pas à croire que c'était réel.

-... Comment avez-vous réussi à vous enfuir ?

-Luffy et moi avons rasé la forêt, tout simplement.

Je tente de cerner l'expression sur le visage de Sanji. Il est ni neutre, ni triste, ni satisfait, ni énervé. Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Une larme inattendue coule doucement sur sa joue, il ouvre les yeux à nouveau et lève la tête.

-Oui, murmure-t-il. Je m'en souviens. Tout.

-Rien qu'en te le racontant ? Demandé-je, surpris.

-J'en rêvais plus ou moins chaque nuit. Par parties pas très claires.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continuer de chercher ton regret comme avant ?

-Plus besoin. Je m'en rappelle maintenant.

-Sérieux ?! Comment ?

Le cook se frotte la tête et se lève.

-C'est un truc que j'ai regretté après ma mort, c'est pour ça qu'on a jamais réussi à le trouver. Mais maintenant que je me souviens de tout, j'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'accomplir.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras là quand j'aurai fini, tu pourras ainsi au moins me dire adieu.

-Mais...

-Il faut que je fasse ça le plus vite possible. Le temps presse.

Je regarde en silence le blondin qui rejoint la porte avec détermination. Une fois ouverte il s'arrête, se retourne et me lance un regard chaleureux.

-Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

A ces mots, il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Seul dans le salon, je soupire et me pince les sinus. Je n'ai pas laissé le cook s'en douter, mais me souvenir de toute cette histoire m'a été difficile. J'aurais préféré l'effacer de ma mémoire et continuer ma vie actuelle avec un cuisinier fantôme, mais là, avec nous. Je sais que je suis ridicule, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir le retenir à nos côtés. Les mugiwara pourraient récupérer leur cuisinier et recommencer à rire comme il y a deux mois de cela.

Seulement, Sanji a pris sa décision. Il est de mon devoir de m'y plier, en tant que compagnon et en tant que vivant. Il m'a souvent dit qu'il souffrait de ce retour, que son corps ne le supportait pas, et pourtant je me suis contenté de mentir en l'aidant à s'en aller alors qu'au fond de moi j'espérais égoïstement qu'il ne parte jamais.

...

Bah, si c'est pour son bien, c'est plus vraiment un problème.

Je souris et sors à mon tour. Dehors, je constate que le bateau est près d'atterrir à nouveau. Une grande secousse, un bruit puissant d'eau qui gicle, ça y est : notre navigation calme et tranquille sur la mer peut reprendre.

Ne voyant Sanji nulle part, je me remets à penser distraitement à son regret. Avec tous ces essais en vain, j'avais fini par penser que le regret le plus logique serait All Blue. Après tout c'était son rêve, ça aurait été normal de regretter d'être mort avant de l'avoir vécu. Mais le blond semble dire qu'il a commencé à regretter après son décès, en tant qu'esprit je suppose, ce qui me pose un colle magistrale. J'ai aucune, mais alors aucune idée de ce à quoi il pense.

Alors que je hausse les épaules et reprends déjà le chemin de la vigie, le cook apparaît soudain derrière moi et me retient par le bras.

-Cook ?

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de le réaliser, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. C'est censé être une surprise pour toi aussi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main.

-... Je t'écoute.

-Tu peux empêcher tout le monde d'aller à la cuisiner pendant au moins deux heures ? C'est le minimum que je puisse faire.

Je le regarde avec un air perplexe mais acquiesce sans trop me poser de questions. Le blondin sourit, me donne un baiser furtif et s'en va en direction de la cuisine en trottinant.

-Tu vas voir, ça va être grandiose !

... J'imagine oui.

* * *

Voilà maintenant plus de deux heures que je fais semblant de dormir, appuyé contre le mur qui sépare le pont de la cuisine. L'équipage ayant désigné Usopp pour cuisiner le dîner, j'ai dû montrer plusieurs fois les crocs dans l'après-midi afin de l'empêcher d'entrer. Et pas qu'à lui : trois fois Luffy qui venait voler quelques steaks, deux fois Franky pour une réserve de Cola, deux fois les filles qui voulaient des boissons, autant dire que j'ai pas chômé. À chaque fois que mes camarades essaie d'entrer, je ne prends pas la peine de justifier mes actes. Je leur dis simplement qu'ils ne peuvent pas et leur sors mon regard de la mort s'ils persistent. Easy. Même si je dois admettre que ce cook de bas étages commence à être un peu trop long à mon goût.

A peine ai-je pensé cette phrase que le cook en question entrouvre la porte et se glisse à mes cotés.

-Fini ? Lui demandé-je en lui lançant un regard las.

-Oui. Je suis enfin prêt à partir, et j'ai décidé de faire de ce départ un moment mémorable pour chacun ! S'exclame-t-il, visiblement content de ce qu'il a fait.

Un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je repose ma joue contre mon poing et interroge d'une voix calme :

-Et donc ? Même pas un peu triste de nous laisser ?

Il ne répond pas. Il fixe le sol d'un air neutre pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête machinalement, pose ses mains sur ma nuque et vienne presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bien qu'un poil surpris au début, je me laisse faire et réponds même à son baiser en passant mes mains sur son dos fin. Je glisse sur le miens et me retrouve bientôt couché sur le parquet de bois, le blondin allongé sur mon torse et semblant vouloir approfondir toujours plus l'échange.

Il s'arrête pourtant après une longue danse buccale (si je puis appeler ça comme ça), se relève et rejoint à nouveau la porte de la cuisine.

-Dis à tout le monde que le repas est prêt. Il est temps de manger.

J'acquiesce sans broncher, me redresse et pars avertir mes compagnons.

Repas ? C'est évidemment la chose la plus logique que le cook puisse faire pendant deux heures dans sa cuisine. Mais cela veut-il dire que son regret est un repas ? Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais cuisiné peut-être ? Ce serait un peu décevant, mais je suppose que c'est la réponse la plus plausible.

Pensant bien que le cook veuille que tout le monde entre en même temps dans la pièce, je ne prends pas la peine d'aller les chercher un par un. Je me plante simplement au milieu du pont, prends une grande inspiration et lâche :

-A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !

Tout le monde réagit au quart de tour, sortant de tous les cotés et me sautant dessus, le premier étant évidemment Luffy. Une fois tout ce petit monde réuni, nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

J'ouvre la porte doucement, craignant un peu ce qui pourrait arriver, mais je me fais vite pousser par mon capitaine qui entre en trombe dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

...

 **Riz. Alors ? Comme j'ai pas eu de wifi pendant deux semaines, j'ai eu le temps de relire le chapitre plusieurs fois avant d'avoir l'impatience de le poster, donc j'espère qu'il a été de meilleur qualité que les autres. Et toujours grâce à l'absence du wifi, j'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Il sortira dans une semaine un peu près je pense. Et je vous le dis tout de suite : la fic arrive gentiment à sa fin. J'ai hâte de savoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et j'ai déjà hâte de poster les prochains. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne année et vous dis à la prochaine ! Review ?**


	16. Apprends-moi à mourir

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oui pour la première fois je suis en avance, mais je me suis au moins retenue pour ne pas poster deux fois en une journée ! Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que cette fic arrivait gentiment à sa fin dans le chapitre précédent ? Ben disons que le « gentiment » était un peu inutile : voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Bon, je sais que ça paraît un peu brusque, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura encore un tout dernier chapitre épilogue afin d'éviter de faire un final de vingt pages. Alors c'est pas vingt pages, mais je tiens quand-même à prévenir que ce chapitre étant le grand final, si je puis m'exprimer comme ça, il est long. Bien plus long que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Enfin bon on s'en fout un peu mais comme ça au moins vous êtes prévenus. DONC ! C'est avec joie et sans prétention que je vous offre le dénouement de ma petite romance Zosan ! En espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : Apprends-moi à mourir

-Qu'est-ce que...

Le cook nous attend, tranquillement appuyé contre la cuisinière et me souriant, comme s'il me demande mon avis sur sa surprise. Sur la table sont posés des kilomètres de mets tous plus resplendissants et alléchants les uns que les autres. Toutes les assiettes sont déjà copieusement servies et les verres remplis. Je dois avouer que là, c'est une des premières fois qu'il se donne tant de mal pour faire un repas, considérant qu'avant il nous traitait déjà comme des rois chaque jours au niveau nourriture.

Pourtant, même si cette table est digne des Tenryubitou, je n'y vois rien d'extrêmement rare ou de difficile à cuisiner pour quelqu'un comme Sanji. Son regret n'est alors pas de nous concocter quelque chose d'extraordinaire ?

Alors que mon regard devient interrogateur, celui de mes camarades reste définitivement dubitatif. Partagés entre la surprise et l'émerveillement, ils observent la table comme si c'était le One Piece lui-même.

-Zo... Zoro, balbutie Usopp. C'est toi qui a fait tout ça... ?

-Mais non... rétorque Franky avant même que j'aie le temps de répondre. Tu es resté planté devant la porte pendant toute la soirée... c'est impossible !

-Mais alors qui... ?

D'un coup d'oeil, j'interroge le cook sur la suite des événements. Celui-ci me répond par une invitation à prendre place à table.

-Et si nous mangions tous ensembles ? Dis-je alors aux autres en m'installant sur une chaise.

Ceux-ci semblent respecter mon choix d'ignorer leurs questions et s'assoient à leur tour, impatients de déguster ce splendide repas. A ma grande surprise, le blondin fait de même et se place à mes cotés, devant une assiette qu'il a visiblement volontairement ajoutée. Ce qui me fait au moins comprendre l'idée : il veut simplement partager un dernier repas avec nous, comme s'il était toujours vivant.

Ainsi se déroule le dîner, dans la même ambiance que d'habitude, tout le monde rit aux blagues de Brook, à la danse de Franky, aux histoires d'Usopp, les filles bavardent, le petit renne s'émerveille face à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, et notre capitaine lance ses bras de tous les cotés afin d'acquérir toujours plus de nourriture. Rien n'a changé.

C'est de cette façon que nous protégeons tous nos assiettes des attaques de Luffy, arrêtant ses mains avec nos poings ou nos services. Le brun commençant à désespérer un peu, il ne tarde pas à repérer une assiette pleine et sans surveillance. Ni une ni deux, il étire son bras jusqu'à la nourriture désirée, mais ce qui arrive va à l'encontre de toutes ses attentes.

Une fourchette se lève d'elle-même et vient se planter brutalement dans sa main avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'assiette. Luffy écarquille les yeux. Tout le monde se tait et regarde la scène avec ahurissement. De mon coté, j'observe perplexe le cook qui maintient la fourchette sur la main de son capitaine, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Désolé Luffy, mais je vais pas changer mes habitudes quant à ta sale manie de piquer ma bouffe !

Le brun, qui bien sûr n'a pas entendu la déclaration du blond, réussi à ramener sa main vers lui et examine les marques du service.

-Eh... geigne-t-il. Il s'est passé quoi là... ?

-Lu... Luffy-san ? Bredouille Brook, est-ce que cette fourchette vient juste d'embrocher ta main toute seule ?!

-C'est quoi ce délire ?! S'exclame Franky.

-Un... Un fantôme ! S'écrie Usopp.

Dans un sens il a pas tort. C'est juste con qu'à présent ils soient tous effrayés. J'interroge le blond du regard, qui me répond en haussant des épaules. Euh... je suis pas sûr qu'il maîtrise la situation là.

-J'ai préparé des glaces pour le dessert, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Tu peux les apporter et les distribuer à tout le monde ? J'ai mis vos noms dessus.

Décidant de lui faire confiance, je me lève au milieu de la confusion générale et me dirige de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit jusqu'au frigo, d'où je sors un plateau de neuf glaces en bols de toutes les couleurs. Mes camarades m'observe avec perplexité les leur distribuer calmement, m'en donner une et poser la dernière à coté de moi, un bol vide et sans prénom.

-Pourquoi il y a nos noms dessus ? demande Nami. Ce ne sont pas toutes les mêmes ?

Ah ça ma petite sorcière, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Je grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse, puis commence à manger mon dessert. Les autres font de même, ne sachant certainement pas comme réagir face à toutes ces bizarreries.

-C'est délicieux, déclare Robin d'une voix douce.

-C'est vrai, acquiesce Chopper. Même si on sait toujours pas qui a cuisiner tout ça.

C'est bizarre, dans un sens j'ai l'impression qu'ils savent très bien qui a préparé ce repas, mais qu'ils refusent d'y croire ou de l'avouer. Pourtant on est dans le Nouveau Monde : tout peux arriver ! Alors pourquoi est-ce si dur de penser au Sourcil en Vrille alors que c'est plus qu'évident ? Vous êtes un peu lents les gars !

-Euh... C'est quoi ça ? Il y a un truc écrit au fond du bol... fait remarquer Brook qui a déjà terminé son dessert.

Les autres affichent un air interrogateur et se dépêche de finir le leur afin d'en voir le fond.

-Tient, c'est vrai que c'est écrit quelque chose !

-Ah oui.

L'atmosphère se fait brusquement très lourde. Je vois les regards de mes compagnons qui se décomposent, se déforment, deviennent inquiets, surpris, terrifiés, stupéfaits... Intrigué, je lis l'inscription dans mon bol.

Ah.

J'ai compris.

-Robin, interpellé-je d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le tien ?

L'archéologue me dévisage d'un air désemparé. Elle hésite, puis lit ce qui se tient au fond de son bol.

-« Robin, toi qui ne nous as pas avertis... » Dit-elle d'un trait.

D'un regard, j'ordonne à Franky de faire pareil. Il s'exécute.

-« Franky, toi qui nous as emmenés au bord de cette montagne... »

Presque machinalement, tout le monde commence alors à lire leur contenu, un par un.

-« Brook, toi qui as abordé ce sujet stupide... »

-« Usopp, toi qui t'es enfui avec moi dans cette forêt... »

-« Chopper, toi qui as empêché les autres de nous suivre... »

-« Nami, toi qui t'es mise en danger avec moi... »

-« Luffy, toi qui as envoyé valser ces deux monstres... »

Tout le monde reste bouche bée, ils ne savent plus quoi dire. Je soupire et lis à mon tour.

-« Zoro, toi qui ne m'as pas rattrapé... »

Sous l'ordre du blond, je m'empare de son bol et en montre le contenu à mes compagnons.

« Tous ces éléments qui vous rongent depuis deux mois. »

Le silence tombe lourdement dans la pièce. Tous sont complètement troublés, incapables d'assembler les informations. Et je dois avouer que je suis moi-même un peu perplexe sur ce qui se passe. Dis, cook, à quoi tu penses ?

Soudain, toujours dans le silence, Nami se lève, fait le tour de la table et vient se planter à côté et du fantôme sous nos yeux surpris.

Elle regarde Sanji droit dans les yeux, serre les dents et le gifle froidement. Le bruit sec de sa main contre la joue du cuisinier résonne dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde écarquille les yeux.

J'écarquille les yeux.

Le cook écarquille les yeux.

...

...

... Quoi... ?

Nami ?! Nami ?! La sorcière vient de toucher Sanji ?! La sorcière vient de frapper le cook ?! Euh, décidément Sourcil je crois que la situation échappe carrément à ton contrôle... !

-Na... Nami-san ? Gémit le cook. Tu... peux me voir... ?

-Toi... qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire ?! Gronde la rousse. C'est donc ça ton plus grand regret ?! En mourant tu t'es dis « Ah tiens ! Ce serait bien si mes camarades pouvaient se rappeler de cette journée maudite et de toutes leurs erreurs même après ma mort ! » C'est pour ça que t'es revenu ?! C'est vraiment pour ÇA ?!

Nami continue de gueuler sur le blond, pendant que nous la regardons tous, complètement abasourdis.

-Nami... intervient Chopper. A qui tu parles ?

Tout le monde semble approuver la question de Chopper. Alors Nami est la seule à pouvoir le voir ? Je comprends plus rien à se qui passe ! Et celle-ci qui continue d'ignorer les questions.

-OUI on a merdé ! Et moi par dessus tout ! Si seulement je ne m'étais pas mise toute seule en danger... Tu n'aurais pas essayé de me sauver... tu ne serais pas tombé... OUI C'EST MA FAUTE ! Entièrement ma faute... si seulement je n'avais pas été là... si seulement je n'avais pas agi aussi stupidement...

De grosses larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Le cook ne savait pas quoi faire, et moi non plus, et d'ailleurs personne ici ne savait comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce que la faible voix de Luffy ne brise ce malaise.

-S... Sanji ? C'est Sanji, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à Sanji que tu parles !

Robin se tourne vers le brun, tremblante.

-Voyons, Luffy... C'est impossible...

-C'est impossible... Non ? Continue Usopp.

-Sanji ! S'écrie le capitaine en sautant vers lui et en agitant les mains dans le vide comme pour essayer de l'atteindre. Sanji je sais que tu es là ! Réponds-moi ! Montre-toi !

Le visage du cook se décompose.

-Lu... Luffy...

Chopper et Brook sautent de leur chaise.

-Sanji ! C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment là ? Dis quelque chose !

-Non... gémit le blond.

Franky et Robin se lèvent à leur tour, rapidement suivis d'Usopp.

-Sanji-san... ? Tu nous entends, non ?

-Sanji ! On sait que tu nous vois !

-C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

-Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?

-Montre-toi !

-Sanji je veux te voir ! S'écrie Luffy, s'agitant de plus en plus.

Le blondin se lève, tremblant, observe la confusion de nos camarades, le visage pâle.

-A... Arrêtez... vous ne devez pas me chercher... vous ne devez pas me retenir...

Oh, pas bon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Dans l'espoir de le calmer, j'entreprends de poser ma mains sur son épaule, mais à peine l'ai-je frôlé que l'esprit se lève d'un bon et quitte la cuisine en courant, calquant la porte derrière lui. En voyant ça, le visage de Luffy s'illumine de bonheur.

-Sanji ! Tu es là ! Attends-nous !

A ces mots, il sort précipitamment de la cuisine et se lance à sa recherche. Tout le monde décide de le suivre, commençant une course poursuite au hasard sur le bateau et appelant le cuisinier de toutes leur forces.

Le silence retombe lourdement dans la cuisine, où seuls Nami et moi sommes restés. Les sanglots de la rousses ont cessé, mais de chaudes larmes continuent de rouler sur ses joues rouges.

-C'est stupide... marmonne-t-elle. Ils le cherchent mais il pourrait être à coté d'eux qu'ils ne le verraient pas.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Nami, tu peux voir le cook ? Demandé-je d'une voix douce au possible.

La femme hésite, sèche ses larmes et soupire.

-Oui. Depuis le début.

-Mais... alors pourquoi... ?

-Le premier soir... au dîner... j'ai aussi d'abord pensé que c'était une hallucination... puis tu t'es mis à lui parler, alors j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était revenu. C'est pour ça que le lendemain, je suis montée dans la vigie afin d'en discuter avec toi, mais avant de lever la trappe, je vous ai entendu parler. Je l'ai entendu te dire qu'il avait un regret, et aussi qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant car il voulait partir le plus vite possible. Je me suis alors résignée, en me disant que s'il me voyait, il allait perdre la motivation de s'en aller et que c'était mauvais pour lui et pour nous tous.

-Alors depuis tout ce temps...

-Je me suis tue. Je le laissais dormir avec moi, je vous observais faire des choses complètement tarées pour son regret, je l'ignorais quand il me tournait autour... Et quand on a dormi trois jours, je ne connaissais pas les détails mais je savais que c'était à cause de lui. J'ai donc essayé d'inventer une excuse plausible pour vous aider, mais j'avais peur que tu me démasques... je t'ai parlé d'All Blue pour te rappeler que c'était le regret le plus logique... Et quand je vous ai vu vous embrasser la première fois... j'étais tellement jalouse, moi aussi j'aurais voulu le toucher, lui parler et rire avec lui puisque j'en avais l'occasion... j'en avais tellement envie...

J'écoute la sorcière, troublé. Depuis tout ce temps qu'elle joue la comédie, je ne l'ai jamais remarquée. Et même moi qui est censé détester le cook à la base, je n'aurais pas réussi à l'ignorer de la sorte. Je peux imaginer... à quel point ça a dû être dur. Surtout si...

-Nami... est-ce que tu étais amoureuse de Sanji ?

Elle me répond par un petit sourire amère.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner son regret, soupire-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Quand je l'ai vu s'enfermer dans la cuisine, je m'attendais à un repas qu'il n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de nous préparer de son vivant. Mais quand on a lu l'intérieur des bols... J'étais tellement en colère. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait juste nous rappeler les causes de sa mort, nos erreurs, mon erreur...

Je baisse les yeux en entendant ses dires, puis tente de lui faire un sourire sincère.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais j'ai décidé d'avoir confiance en lui, pour une fois. Beaucoup de choses imprévues sont arrivées pendant ce repas, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de nous dire tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Je l'espère...

Un ange passe. Nous regardons fixement le sol, plongés dans nos pensées, silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que le soupire de Nami ne nous ramène à la réalité.

-On devrait peut-être... essayer de le retrouver. Je suis pas sûre qu'il puisse tout maîtriser tout seul.

-T'as sans doute raison...

Lentement, je me lève et sors de la cuisine, accompagné de la navigatrice.

Dehors, le nom du cook résonne sur tout le navire. Nos camarades le cherchent au hasard, l'appellent, baladent leurs mains autour d'eux en espérant avoir une chance de le toucher. Nami et moi nous séparons et commençons à chercher aussi, sachant très bien que ce sera plus facile pour nous.

Pourtant, après une quinzaine de minutes de recherche, le cook est toujours introuvable. Nous avons déjà regardé partout, retourné chaque recoins du bateau, vérifié toutes les pièces plusieurs fois, mais rien. Un sentiment amère me prend à la gorge.

Non.

C'est pas possible qu'il soit déjà parti. Je ne connais pas son regret, mais il ne peux pas l'avoir déjà accompli. Pas déjà...

Je sors précipitamment de la chambre des garçons que j'étais en train d'inspecter pour la troisième fois. Mon coeur ratte un battement. Là-bas, recroquevillé contre l'arrière de la tête de Sunny, tout à l'avant du bateau, j'aperçois le cook qui semble vouloir se faire assez petit pour disparaître. Ni une ni deux, je cours vers lui en l'appelant encore et encore. En arrivant plus près, je peux commencer à entendre sa voix faible parvenir jusqu'à moi.

-Non... arrêtez...

-Cook ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Pourquoi vous me cherchez... ? Je dois partir... !

-Cook ?

-Je peux pas faire autrement... s'il-vous-plaît... ne me retenez pas...

-...

Je m'arrête devant lui, essoufflé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je m'accroupis vers lui et le fixe. Il ne pleure pas, il tremble. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et l'incite à me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est encore plus troublé que moi.

-Cook, murmurai-je. Accomplis ton regret, c'est le seul moyen de mettre fin à tout ça.

Il ne me répond pas. Il baisse la tête. Sa main se referme sur la mienne et la serre fort, comme s'il essaie de s'y retenir. Autour de nous, les autres membres de l'équipage sont revenus sur le pont et continuent d'appeler le blond.

-Sanji !

-Sanji où es-tu ?!

Le cook ne les regarde même pas, il se tait.

-...

-Sanji, montre-toi !

-Sanji-san !

-...

-Reviens !

A ma grande surprise, il finit par lâcher ma main et se lève, silencieux, faisant face à tous ses compagnons qui courent de tous les côtés en continuant d'appeler.

-Sanji !

-Laisse-nous te voir !

-...

-Sanji-san !

-Sanji !

 **-JE SUIS LÀ !**

Je sursaute. Son cri résonne sur tout le bateau, sur toutes les mers peut-être. Tout le monde se retourne vers nous, les yeux ronds.

Ils l'ont entendu.

Tous nos camarades se rassemblent vers nous, Nami étant la première.

-Sanji... appelle-t-elle silencieusement.

-SANJI ! S'exclame Luffy en courant vers moi. JE PEUX PAS TE VOIR MAIS JE T'AI ENTENDU ! T'ES OÙ ?!

-Je suis là, répète le cook d'une voix tremblante.

Une joie indescriptible se dessine sur le visage du capitaine. Chopper, Brook et Franky se mettent à pleurer. Usopp n'est pas loin non-plus.

-Sanji... parle encore... demande Robin doucement.

-Je veux te voir Sanji... pleurniche Chopper.

-Zoro ? Nami ? Vous pouvez le voir vous ? Pourquoi pas nous ? J'en ai tellement envie... se lamente Franky.

Le cook les regarde avec des yeux tristes. Infiniment tristes. Il soupire profondément, comme s'il s'apprête à commencer un long discours.

-Les gars... j'avais quelque chose à vous dire...

Tout le monde se tait. Même Luffy.

-Ce jour-là... continue-t-il. Quand je me suis senti partir après que ce rocher ai transpercé mon torse... et jusqu'à ce que je réapparaisse il y a de ça un mois... Je vous ai entendus.

Je l'écoute attentivement. Entendu ? Quand on est venu le chercher ?

-J'ai entendu toutes vos voix... qui hurlaient dans vos esprits et résonnaient dans le miens... J'entendais Robin, qui ne nous a pas prévenus pour le danger. Franky, qui nous a proposé ce pic-nique à la lisière de la forêt. Brook, qui a mentionné mon amour pour Zoro et a rejeté la faute sur Usopp. Ce crétin de sniper qui a couru dans les bois. Nami qui s'est mise en danger. Luffy qui a envoyé ces deux créatures vers nous. Zoro qui n'a pas été assez rapide pour me rattraper. Vous étiez tous en train de vous torturer sur ces moments... et puis je vous entendais, tous en même temps, crier au plus profond de vous... « Tout est de ma faute... »

Mes compagnons se regardent entre eux, l'air abattus. C'est cruellement vrai. Je suppose que tout le monde s'est maudit jours et nuits pour avoir changé le cours de la journée par de simples actions, de stupides actions, qui avait fini par mener à la mort de Sanji.

-Mais... dans ces moments-là, quand vos voix me hurlaient vos regrets... je me demandais... « Pourquoi ? Comment peuvent-il penser une chose aussi absurde ? S'il y avait bien des fautifs, c'était mes assaillants et moi-même. Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument être les coupables ? » Alors... je me suis dit très fort... que j'aurais voulu vous le dire avant de mourir... plus que tout... je voulais que vous sachiez que ce n'était pas de votre faute... et que je vous en voulais pour rien au monde...

Il ferme les yeux, comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Alors maintenant... je suis là... et je veux que vous arrêtiez de souffrir... c'est la seule chose qui me permettra d'enfin me reposer...

Un sanglot de Nami brise le calme olympien qui règne sur le bateau. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Sanji prend une grande inspiration et s'approche d'elle.

-Tu... tu as été forte, Nami. Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout fait pour m'aider.

-Huh ?

-J'ai entendu ta voix, lorsque tu as avoué à Zoro ce que tu as enduré. Je n'étais pas là, mais elle est parfaitement parvenue à mes oreilles. Certainement de la même manière que lorsque j'entendais la voix des autres après ma mort. La voix forte et honnête du coeur...

Il semble hésiter quelques secondes puis prends la rousse dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé... ça a dû être douloureux... Merci.

La jeune femme éclate en sanglot et serre le cook contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Je suis tellement désolée Sanji... ne pars pas...

-SANJI !

Au cri de Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Brook et lui-même se jettent sur lui, n'ayant que le vide qu'embrasse Nami pour repère. Robin et Franky ne mettent que quelques secondes à se joindre à eux. Ils serrent ce corps si réel et pourtant invisible du plus fort qu'ils peuvent, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps, répétant sans cesse qu'ils sont désolés.

-Sanji... gémit Luffy. Si seulement je n'avais pas envoyé valser ces deux Akarin sur vous... Nami ne serait pas tombée... tu n'aurais pas essayé de la rattraper... et tu ne serais pas...

Le cook soupire et donne un petit coup de poing affectueux à son capitaine.

-C'est bon j'ai dit. Rien n'est de ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne.

Lentement, le blond tourne la tête vers moi et me souris. Il me tend le bras.

-De toutes les voix que j'ai entendues... c'est la tienne qui hurlait le plus.

Moi ? Allons cook... tu sais bien que j'ai trop de fierté pour avouer une chose pareille.

-Haha... Ne me mets pas dans le même panier qu'eux. Je le sais très bien que c'était pas ma faute, marmonné-je en essayant de sourire.

Comme si quelqu'un le leur avait ordonné, tout le monde se dégage alors de Sanji. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais Zoro, ce n'est pas un hasard si je ne suis revenu qu'un mois après. Tous ces cris étaient supportables à mes yeux. Il en a fallu un qui me fasse réaliser et réagir.

-Ah.

-« Si seulement j'avais pu mourir avec lui. »

Je prends conscience que mon regard se fait fuyant. Je n'ose plus soutenir le sien.

-C'est ce que t'as voix m'a murmuré un soir.

Je l'écoute en silence. Je sais que je n'aurais pas la force de parler avec rationalité.

Mais non.

C'est impossible.

Raaah... je déteste quand mon corps ne m'obéit plus...

Sous les yeux inquiets de mes compagnons et ceux bienveillant de Sanji, je passe une main sur mes yeux rouges et m'accroupis, espérant peut-être ainsi me sentir caché. Ah. Je crois que je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Et voilà mes lèvres qui bougent toutes seules...

-Je m'en suis... tellement voulu...

Le cook sourit.

-Je sais. Mais tu le sais maintenant, que rien n'est arrivé par ta faute.

Ne me sentant pas capable de dire autre chose, je me contente de hocher la tête.

-Aller, arrête de chialer et lève-toi, tu me fais honte comme ça devant tout le monde.

Je grogne et m'exécute. Le blond me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui me coupe la respiration.

-OW ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Il éclate de rire.

-On va dire que c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Mmmh...

Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Puis, dans un cri barbare qui s'apparente à de la joie, tout le monde nous saute dessus à nouveau jusqu'à nous faire tomber sur le sol. Un mélange de rires et de larmes commence alors à résonner autour du tas d'humain, au milieu duquel le cook me garde fermement contre lui.

-Eh Sanji ! Brook. On a fait une chanson avec les autres mais tu n'étais pas là !

-Oui je sais, je l'ai entendue.

-Mais elle n'a pas de titre. Donne lui en un ! Ainsi enfin elle sera complète, Yohoho !

-Hum... Pourquoi pas « Les dormeurs » ?

-Ehh ? C'est vachement simple comme titre, intervient Chopper.

-Oui mais j'aime bien, dit le cook en haussant les épaules.

Ma tête contre la sienne, je ferme les paupières et profite de cette étreinte dans laquelle il est celui qui me serre le plus fort. Mais... c'est moi ou... sa force diminue peu à peu ?

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec insistance. Son corps commence à briller d'une lumière pâle si faible que les autres ne la remarquent pas. Lentement, je vois sa peau devenir transparente et froide. Je le sens trembler. D'un geste engourdi, il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-J'ai pas envie de partir, me murmure-t-il d'une voix cassée par les larmes.

-Je te promets de trouver All Blue à ta place, lui répond-je calmement.

Je sens une de ses perles salées me couler dans le cou.

-Et je te promets de prendre une photo d'Usopp et Chopper qui s'embrassent, ajouté-je.

-T'as intérêt. Je m'assurerai de ta parole.

-Oui.

Notre tas de câlin se fait plus calme. Il faut dire que la nuit est déjà tombée et que les événements de la journée étaient pour le moins sportifs. J'entends Franky dire qu'il aimerait que cet échange collectif dure toujours, et je serais assez d'accord avec lui si cette position ne commençait pas à être inconfortable.

-Dis Sanji, interpelle Usopp avec un sourire heureux collé au visage. Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Reste avec nous ! On a encore tellement d'endroits à découvrir avec toi, tellement d'aventures...

Un silence lourd lui répond.

-Ben alors ? T'es trop ému pour parler ?

Je sens l'angoisse s'installer silencieusement dans les esprits de tout le monde autour de moi. Personne n'ose bouger, de peur de casser quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment, quelque chose de précieux.

-... Sanji ?

Je soupire et commence à me mouvoir sous mes camarades.

-Bon les gars, c'était bien sympa ce petit moment d'amour, mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Je pense que tout le monde est fatigué.

Ils bougent rapidement et se scrutent les uns les autres, visiblement à la recherche d'une tête blonde parmi les leurs. Ils savent qu'ils ne la trouveront pas, mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir l'accepter. C'est ce que j'en déduis car plus personne ne pleure. Ou peut-être n'ont-il simplement plus envie de pleurer pour lui ? Je n'en sais rien.

Nous nous dirigeons alors tous vers nos dortoirs dans un calme religieux. Seul Luffy se met à courir dans l'autre sens, saute sur la tête de Sunny et se dresse face à la mer.

-SANJI ! TON REPAS ÉTAIT DÉLICIEUX ! PAR CONTRE TU VAS PAYER POUR LE COUP DE LA FOURCHETTE ! ET PUIS SALE ENFOIRÉ, TU NOUS AS PAS DIT AU REVOIR !

Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

J'avoue qu'il est mesquin cet imbécile de cook. Et malpoli.

Enfin bref.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour l'emmerder une dernière fois ?

Ah oui !

-Fait de beaux rêves et reviens pas nous faire chier, mon petit sucre d'orge~

 **FIN**

 **BADABOUM TSOIN TSOIIIIN ! C'est fini ! Alors je vais pas dire grand chose ici puisqu'un chapitre épilogue arrivera bientôt pour vraiment clôturer la fic, mais en tout cas j'espère sincèrement que ce final vous a plu ! Donc si vous voulez m'applaudir, m'insulter, m'expliquer d pourquoi ma fic est nulle ou pourquoi elle bien, je serais heureuse de lire vos avis en review ! C'est tout pour l'instant, on se retrouve à l'épilogue~ byyye~**


	17. Epilogue: Apprends-moi à vivre

**B.O.N.J.O.U.R ! Ceci est le DERNIER chapitre du dormeur ! L'épilogue ! La clôture ! Enfin bref c'est fini quoi. J'espère du fond du coeur que vous allez aimer, et je vous retrouve en bas pour le reste des conneries que j'ai à dire !**

 **Bonne dernière lecture !**

 _T'es-tu déjà demandé... ce qui se passait après la mort ?_

 _Non ? Ben moi non-plus en faite..._

 _Tu sais quoi, au pire on s'en fout !_

Chapitre épilogue : Apprends-moi à vivre

-Cook, arrête de me dévisager comme ça parce que ça devient gênant là.

... Des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un peu idiot.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Et puis c'est quoi ce regard ?!

Et des fois comme celle-ci... vraiment idiot. Après c'est pas entièrement ma faute non-plus. Ce crétin de cuistot y est aussi pour quelque chose.

-T'aurais pu faire un effort ! C'est quand même con d'avoir des yeux des pervers sur la seule photo de toi qu'on voit tous les jours en entrant dans la cuisine !

Il est onze heure du mat', tous les autres sont partis après avoir mangé le petit dég', et me voilà seul dans la cuisine, fixant l'autel du cook comme un con depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Ça va faire quelques mois que je m'arrête ici tous les jours pour lui faire face pendant une ou deux minutes. Et il y a des moments comme aujourd'hui où je me mets à lui parler comme s'il est vraiment devant moi. Et je me sens stupide. Vraiment stupide. Mais bon c'est pas comme s'il allait réellement apparaître devant moi pour me le faire remarquer... même si ça serait cool. Mais ce matin, après avoir longuement observé sa photo à côté de ses cendres et de l'encens, je me suis rendu compte que son regard y est vraiment pervers !

Je soupire. Ça fait maintenant 8 mois que le cook est mort, 6 mois qu'il nous a quitté pour de bon, et je pense qu'il est inutile d'essayer de prétendre qu'il ne me manque pas. Il y a des fois pendant les repas où j'espère qu'il va soudainement ouvrir la porte d'un grand coup de pied et entrer en trombe dans la pièce avec des lunettes de soleil en gueulant un truc déplacé du genre « I'M BACK BITCHES ! », mais je sais que c'est impossible à présent. Un adieu est un adieu.

Bon... Je ferais mieux de sortir voir les autres, il paraît qu'on arrive sur une nouvelle île cette aprem. Mais avant il faudrait quand même que j'en informe le premier intéressé.

-Eh, cook. Aujourd'hui on accoste sur une île assez grande. Et d'après les informations qu'on a pu récupérer dans des bouquins et auprès des habitants de l'île précédente, de l'autre côté se trouve All Blue.

... Oh

Pendant un moment j'aurais juré voir son sourire s'étirer sur la photo.

* * *

Une plage immense. Un sable fin et chaud. Une mer interminable. Une eau d'un bleu profond.

Cook, félicite-nous.

On a trouvé ton trésor.

On a trouvé All Blue.

Tout le monde descend du bateau pour se précipiter sur la plage. Je suis le seul qui reste à bord. Silencieux, j'observe mes compagnons courir dans l'eau en criant et riant d'un bonheur réel. Luffy, bien qu'affaibli par l'eau salée se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens en chantonnant bruyamment.

-SANJI ! ON L'A TROUVÉE ! REGARDE ! C'EST PAS UNE LEGENDE !

Oui. Sois fier d'y avoir cru. Ce n'était pas une légende. Est-ce que tu vois tous tes amis s'amuser et s'éclabousser de cette eau dont tu as tant rêvé ? C'est pour toi qu'il le font, car aujourd'hui nous avons réalisé ton rêve, ton regret.

-ET T'ES MÊME PAS LÀ POUR VOIR ÇA, GROS TEUBÉ !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Ah, j'avais oublié ma fâcheuse tendance à dire haut et fort ce que je crois penser tout bas.

-OUAIS ! POURQUOI T'EN PROFITES PAS AVEC NOUS SALE CON ?! Crie alors Usopp en pointant le ciel.

-C'EST VRAI ÇA ! ABRUTI ! Lance Chopper en gloussant avec le sniper.

Hum... mon but n'était pas de lancer un clash mais ça a plutôt l'air de les amuser d'insulter gratuitement un nuage donc bon...

Je soupire et lâche la rambarde pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

-Cook ! Je t'emmène avec moi dehors, il faut vraiment que tu vois ça, dis-je en m'avançant vers l'autel du blond.

Je prends délicatement le vase rempli de ses cendres et sors à nouveau de la pièce, d'un pas un peu plus lent. Peut-être parce que je suis un poil stressé quant à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Allez, shitty-cook. Cette mer t'appartient et tu lui appartiens aussi, car c'est _ton_ rêve. Il est temps d'en faire une réalité.

Je rejoins la rambarde et fait face à la mer et à mes compagnons. Lentement, je retire le couvercle du vase et le tends devant moi, au dessus de cette eau infinie. Tout le monde se tait et me regarde, ils savent tous ce que j'ai en tête et pensent certainement que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

Un sourire amère s'étire sur mes lèvres.

Je commence à légèrement pencher la main.

Allez Shitty-cook... Je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais souhaité si tu avais eu assez de temps.

-Euh... Tu veux bien arrêter de tout décider pour moi deux secondes ?

Ma main s'arrête brusquement.

... Hein ?

Je dirige mon regard tremblant vers mes camarades. Là, au milieu de mugiwara aux yeux écarquillés et aux bouches bées, les pieds dans l'eau, se tient un jeune homme blond aux sourcils en vrille qui me regarde avec un air sévère.

-... C... Cook ?

-Sanji... ?

-Sanji-san !

-Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que...

Les visages s'illuminent devant cette soudaine apparition. Le cook est là, il est revenu.

-Te méprends pas mec, me coupe-t-il dans mes pensées. C'est juste que t'allais encore faire une connerie sans ma permission alors fallait bien que je dise quelque chose.

Je bredouille une réponse incompréhensible. Il faut dire que la situation elle-même est incompréhensible.

-Remets-moi ce vase à sa place ! Me lance-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Je me doutais bien qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimais pas autant que tu voulais le faire croire mais t'essaies carrément de te débarrasser définitivement de moi là !

-N... Non ! Rétorqué-je. Je voulais juste que tu réalises complètement ton rêve ! Tu as toujours vécu pour cette mer... tu lui appartiens maintenant ! ... Non ?

Le cook soupire.

-Mais je l'ai réalisé mon rêve ! Regarde ! Vous m'avez emmené jusqu'ici, j'ai vu All Blue, j'ai confirmé que c'est pas une légende, et voilà ! Et ma position ne me permet pas vraiment de cuisiner quoi que ce soit avec les créatures marines, donc j'ai fini là !

-... Mais...

-Zoro, ces cendres sont la seule chose qui me permet de rester avec vous, au moins avec ma conscience. C'est la dernière preuve de mon existence. Tu vas vraiment me jarter comme ça d'un coup de pied au cul ?

Les autres, qui jusque là étaient restés silencieux, commencent alors à me jeter des pierres.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Zoro ?!

-T'essaie de renier Sanji, c'est ça ?!

-Idiot !

-Monstre !

-Marimo !

... Je rêve ou tout le monde se retourne contre moi là ?

-BON ! J'ai compris, pas besoin de m'insulter, bande de primates ! Je vais remettre les cendres sur l'autel ! Rah !

-Merci mon sucre d'orge~

... Ah, quelque chose me dit que certaines de mes vieilles paroles avaient été entendues. Je me retourne pour clouer le bec à ce cuistot insolent, mais je m'arrête avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il a disparu.

Encore. Au milieu des regards qui à présent ne fixent que le vide. Certainement pour de bon cette fois. Ou peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Je sais pas, et je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Mais hallucination ou pas, j'ai reçu le message : où qu'il soit, le cook restera toujours avec nous. Et ça qu'importe les circonstances.

Je vais nonchalamment remettre les cendres à leur place, puis retourne sur le pont et lance à mes compagnons :

-Bon les gars on y va ? Puisque apparemment l'autre imbécile en a fini avec cet endroit.

Tout le monde fait la moue mais remonte à bord sans broncher. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule en silence. Peut-être que chacun pleure le blond dans son coin ? Pour ma part, je retourne m'entraîner dans la vigie comme d'habitude, car après tout, s'il y a bien une chose que le cook m'a démontrée, c'est qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps à se lamenter sur nos pertes. Il m'a appris à vivre des rêves, à faire des folies que je n'aurais jamais osées. Il m'a appris que rien n'était jamais trop tard.

Enfin... Lui il s'est juste éclaté à faire des conneries, ensuite c'est mon cerveau qui a fait le reste.

Après deux petites heures d'entraînement, je rejoins mon équipage pour le dîner. En m'asseyant, je m'empare d'une chope de bière et grogne aux autres pirates autour de la table.

-Prévoyez rien pour ce soir, les mecs. C'est moi qui décide du programme.

-... Et qu'est-ce que c'est ton plan ? Marmonne Nami, soupçonneuse.

-Un cap ou pas cap. J'ai un gage spécial à donner à Usopp et Chopper.

Tandis que les deux concernés tressaillent, Luffy fait une grimace et tente de me mettre un coup de poing.

-Eh Zoro ! Tu décides de beaucoup de trucs ces temps-ci ! Oublie pas que c'est moi le capitaine ici ! Rouspète-t-il.

-Ouais ouais.

C'est vrai que je fais un peu n'importe quoi ces temps-ci.

Bah, après tout je peux me le permettre.

Et tout ça parce que je suis vivant, MOI !

 **FIN ! (LA VRAIE)**

 **THIS. IS. THE. END ! Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Avez-vous détesté ? Êtes-vous déçus ? Êtes vous surpris ? Êtes-vous... bon ok j'arrête.**

 **EN TOUT CAS ! Moi j'ai adoré écrire cette fic, je crois que c'est celle où j'ai été le plus motivée tout du long ! Ça va me faire bizarre maintenant de plus avoir à y penser chaque jours... Même si c'est qu'une fic et que c'est pas officiel, je m'y suis vraiment appliquée comme si c'était mon travaille. Et sachez que vous m'avez bien payée de vos reviews ! J'ai reçu tant de mots gentils, intrigués, intéressés, flatteurs... J'aurais pas dit non à une critique bien construite, qu'elle soit négative ou positive, mais je vois ça de moins en moins sur ce site alors je m'en plains pas.**

 **Si vous êtes à jour dans les scans, vous devriez savoir ce qui arrive à Sanji en ce moment, alors tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter c'est qu'il finisse pas comme dans cette stupide fic et qu'il continue son chemin en tant que mugiwara ! Pareil pour Zoro.**

 **Y a pas eu de Lemon cette fois, tout simplement parce que ça m'intéressait pas d'en écrire un dans ce contexte... Mais je me suis amusé à l'écrire à la main sur mes cours d'anglais pendant un moment d'ennui, donc même si vous pourrez pas le lire, sachez qu'il existe !**

 **Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages pour dire tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette fic, mais je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour cette fois XD. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire votre dernière review sur cette histoire, votre avis m'intéressera toujours !**

 **En tout cas moi je vous dis merci infiniment pour avoir suivi mes stupides écrits, et je ne peux qu'espérer vous voir dans une prochaine fic sur One Piece ou sur un autre manga, qui sait. Merci encore, et à la prochaine !**


End file.
